Mistakes
by Unic0rn-H0bbit
Summary: Kurt kisses another guy in a club when he's drunk. Blaine sees it all, will Klaine be able to make it through and have there happy ending? Klaine XXXX
1. The end

"Kurt I can't believe you!" Blaine shouted pacing back and forth there apartment in New York, "I was gone for five minutes! Five! And I walk back in to see you sticking your fucking tongue down another guy's throat!"

Kurt winced as he slid to the floor with his back against the wall; he wrapped his arms around his knees, he's been with Blaine long enough to realise that you just need Blaine to shout himself out before you tried to explain. Kurt's vision was blurry from tears that had been pouring down his face non stop for the last hour, but he saw heard when Blaine let out a sob and could just make out his figure slumping to the floor with his hand in his hands on the other side of the room. Blaine had been yelling at Kurt for at least three quarters on an hour and he was angry, heartbroken and tired.

Kurt wiped away the tears but it was a waist of time as they were replaced just as quickly, he crawled over to Blaine's exhausted form and put a hand on his knee but Blaine pushed him away.

"Don't touch me," he hissed his voice full on venom like a snake.

Kurt sighed; another sob escaped his throat rocking despair through his whole body. "Blaine please just…" he started to say but Blaine looked up at him with such fury in his eyes that Kurt shut his mouth with an audible snap.

"Why?" Blaine asked his voice cracking.

Kurt winced at the pain in his voice, "It was a mistake Blaine. Please he kissed me! I was just to off my head to react," he said reaching out for Blaine's hand but Blaine pulled it out of his reach.

"You seem pretty sober now, for fuck sake stop trying to touch me Kurt!" Blaine growled shifting from under Kurt's hand that had been place on his shoulder, "I can barley look at you right now...you disgust me."

Kurt let out a sharp breath, "Blaine I love you," he said, "you know I do."

"Do I?" Blaine asked his head snapped up and he looked deep into Kurt's eyes as though he was trying to find something, "I don't even recognise you anymore!"

"W…What do you mean," Kurt asked reaching out to put his hand on Blaine's but then thinking better and pulling it back.

"You've changed, you've changed so much," Blaine said tears that were pouring down his cheeks falling onto his lap. Kurt was desperately fighting the urge to brush them away, "You're not the man I fell in love with in high school, you're a completely different person," Blaine sobbed.

"Blaine, don't say that! I'm right here," Kurt said his eyes alight with fear.

"No," Blaine disagreed looking at the floor, "He's gone."

"People change Blaine, but I'm right here," Kurt said, he grabbed Blaine hand ignoring when Blaine struggled and lifting his hand to rest of his heart.

Blaine could feel it beating hard, "I'm sorry I…I can't do this anymore," he said he felt Kurt's heart stop beating for a millisecond and then beat three times as hard to make up for it. Kurt dropped Blaine's hand and Blaine looked up at him. Kurt had never looked so vulnerable and Blaine hated that he'd put it there.

"No," Kurt said, "No Blaine please don't tell me your thinking what I think you are."

"I think…I think we should break up," Blaine said hating the words that left his mouth.

Kurt gasped; Blaine got to his shaky feet and walked towards the door resting his hand on the door knob and looked back at Kurt who was shaking on the floor, Blaine winced at the image, "I'm sorry, I really am," Blaine apologised.

Kurt's head snapped up and he tried to stand up but his shaking legs gave way beneath him and he collapsed on the floor, so he crawled, he crawled over to Blaine grabbing fists full of Blaine's jeans in his hands.

"Don't," he whispered, "Please."

"Kurt, let go," Blaine said his voice shaking, he couldn't do this, he had to get out of here. Now.

"No," Kurt looking up at Blaine with his eyes so full of fear that it physical hurt Blaine, Kurt's whole body was shaking, "you can't, you promised."

"What?" Blaine asked looking down and Kurt's sobbing form.

"You promised you'd never leave me, you said we were soul mates," Kurt sobbed.

Blaine's breath hitched, "You remember that?" he whispered.

"I remember everything," Kurt answered looking at Blaine with his blue eyes burning with sincerity.

"I didn't lie," Blaine said, "I thought we were."

"We **are**!" Kurt said firmly.

"No, no I'm sorry Kurt, I'm so sorry," Blaine said shaking his head, he turned the door knob to leave, "I'll get someone to pick up my stuff."

"NO!" Kurt screamed, "Blaine I need you, please, please, please don't go! I'll do anything, I need you, I need you Blaine please! I'm nothing without you; you're everything, my whole world!"

Blaine forced a laughed, he whispered, "I wish you ever happiness Kurt, you deserve it."

"No, you are the only one Blaine," Kurt sobbed shaking his head as Blaine manage to kick him off.

Blaine sighed, "You're such a drama queen," he said, he walked out the door closing it behind him. But Kurt wasn't drama queening, he had meant ever word. Kurt sat of the floor, shaking, sobbing and gasping for breath, unable to move, unable to think apart from one thing. He's gone.

After fifteen minutes Kurt still hadn't moved but he had practically given up on everything. Nothing mattered anymore, nothing had a point. Because Blaine had always been that point, and now he was gone. Kurt managed to get to his shaking feet and dragged himself over to his and Blaine's bedroom; he searched around in his draw until he found what he was looking for. A small blue velvet box. He opened it and bit his lip as he traced the diamond engagement ring with his finger. He took it out carefully out of its case and pressed his mothers ring to his lips, now he would never be able to give it to Blaine, he had come so close to his happy ending. The one he'd been dreaming of since the day Blaine had grabbed his hand on the stairs at Dalton all those years ago. And now it was gone. He wiped his tears on his sleeves and grabbed Blaine's pillow and carried it into the living room, he grabbed a bottle of red wine and collapsed on the sofa. He buried his head in Blaine's pillow taking in the sweet scent of the love of his life, he placed the ring and it's box on the coffee table and grabbed the bottle of wine, opened the bottle and gulped down over quarter of it before moving the pillow down to his chest and sobbed hard, his whole body shaking as it struggled to work out how to work without Blaine…

**A/N: Hey, I know this chapter is short but I didn't want to ramble on to much, hope you like it and I'll post the new chapter soon! X Thanks for reading, reviews would be great X Love to you all! X**


	2. Nightmares

Blaine's sister had knocked on the door a week after Blaine had left to pick up some of his stuff. Kurt had been lying on the floor surrounded but empty wine bottles, Blaine's pillow and the ring still in his hand. The door had been unlocked and Kurt barley even reacted when she walked in. Kurt could barley sleep more then an hour every night before he had been awoken screaming his head off with nightmares of Blaine with another guy so he was pretty out of it. He was in serious need of a hot meal and a bath, but Kurt didn't care anymore. He'd lost his job; he was close to losing the apartment. But he just didn't care; the only thing that was important was the alcohol that was able to numb his pain a tiny bit for a while. He was thinner then he had ever been before and Blaine's sister Cassy was scared that if she tried to move Kurt he would splinter into a million pieces.

"Kurt?" she asked, "Kurt can you hear me?"

"Blaine," was all Kurt said his voice raspy with disuse.

"Yeah, he's living with me, honey are you okay?" Cass asked looking around the apartment.

Kurt shook his head and then laughed, not the laugh he usually had when he was with Blaine, but a helpless pathetic laugh, "does it look like I'm okay?" he asked.

Cassy winced, "Honey, you look like you've just…just…"

"Given up," Kurt finished for her, he laughed again and grabbed a nearby wine bottle that was still had wine in it and drowned it in a few gulps.

"Kurt you can't," Cassy said, "Come on, have a nice shower and I'll fix you something to eat."

Kurt shook his head, "I'm not hungry," he slurred his eyes glazing over as he grabbed another bottled of wine and gulped some down.

"Kurt please, you know I love you, your like a brother too me, I can't just leave you like this," Cassy said firmly. She took the bottle from Kurt's hands and collected the rest of the empty ones that scattered the floor; she dumped them in the recycling bin and turned to see Kurt sobbing holding the manky pillow to his chest.

"Cassy," he sobbed closing his eyes; "there's no point anymore."

"Honey don't talk like that," Cassy frowned she reached down and took the pillow Kurt was hugging holding it out at arms length, "I'm gonna sort you out."

"No," Kurt said shaking his head, "there's just nothing anymore, just nothing."

"Come on," Cassy said firmly, she grabbed him by the arm and yanked him up, "Christ Kurt have you eaten at all in the past week?" she asked lifting his light frame easily and laying him down on the sofa instead of the floor.

Kurt shrugged and wiped his eyes, "don't know" he said.

"H…Honey, what's that?" Cassy asked her voice surprised.

Kurt looked to where she was staring, the engagement ring and box lay on the floor, "the ring I was going to give Blaine, it was my mom's," he explained leaning back against the sofa and closing his eyes.

"You were going to propose to him?" Cassy whispered as she picked the ring up of the floor.

"I was waiting for the right moment," Kurt said laughing bitterly, "It's too late now though."

"Its beautiful honey," Cassy whispered, "Maybe you can give to someone else?"

Kurt shook his head, "no, I don't want anyone else," he said.

"I know it feels like that now but…" Cassy started to say but Kurt interrupted her.

"Me and Blaine are soul mates, no matter how many times he denies it," Kurt said, he yawned loudly.

"Get some sleep; do you want me to stay for a while? I think Blaine could cope without me for a bit" Cassy asked knelling beside Kurt.

Kurt shook his head again, "no sleep," he said, "nightmares."

"I'll be here to wake you up," Cassy said, "Sweet heart I know it's hard but I'll help, we'll get through this."

"I don't want to get through it," Kurt whimpered, "I want it to go away, I want it to end."

"Kurt just sleep, please?" Cassy asked, "I'll wake up if you have a bad dream I promise."

Kurt looked at Cassy, she looked so much like Blaine, the same eyes, the same cheeks, the same nose, and the same jet back hair but she had straightened hers. Kurt nodded.

"Okay," he whispered doing the best he could to relax against the cushions on the sofa and closing his eyes.

"Good boy, I'll be right here," Cassy said kneeling down and kissing his forehead like Blaine used to when he was near sleep in high school. Kurt let out a sob at the memory.

"Shhh, sleep sweet heart, its okay," she said. Kurt nodded and eventually drifted into a light uneasy sleep…

*Dream*

_Kurt was standing outside a church, he frowned. What the hell was he doing here? He walked towards the huge double entrance doors that were swung wide open. There was a huge amount of people in the church all chattering to each other. There were flowers hung all over the church and pews, there were small children running around and Kurt could hear a baby crying. At the front of the church was a priest smiling standing with a bible open at a page between his hands._

_Kurt gasped; Dave Karofsky was standing at the front in a suit with a horribly familiar grin on his face. Dave was getting married? To who? Why was he here?_

_Then the wedding beat started and Kurt watched to see who was coming, walking towards the front of the church was Blaine Anderson, also in a suit. His hair gelled back, a red rose in the button hole of his jacket._

_Kurt's eyes widened, "No," he whispered as Blaine walked to the front joining hands to Dave and giving him a smile, "NO!" he screamed but no one even glanced at him as though he was invisible, Blaine was not marring Dave no way._

"_NO!" Kurt screamed again, "NO! NO! NO! NO!"_

*Dream*

"Kurt!" Cassy called, "Kurt wake up! Kurt! KURT!"

Kurt sat up with another scream, he was gasping for breath and beads of sweat trickled down his forehead. He shook his head trying to clear his head of the dream but he could still see it, he could still hear it. He started sobbing uncontrollably, "No," he whimpered between sobs, "No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no…"

"Kurt. It's okay. It's just a dream," Cassy said engulfing him in a huge hug. Kurt gasped, she smelt so similar to Blaine.

"Don't go," he whimpered, "Just stay," he said trying to get his sobs under control taking comfort in the smell that was so close, so close to Blaine.

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise," Cassy said stroking the top of his head gently.

"I can't Cassy, I can't do this. I need him. I need him so much!" Kurt sobbed.

Cassy sighed, "You can Kurt. I know you can, you're the strongest person I know."

* * *

><p>Blaine moaned as he opened his eyes, his head was throbbing like he was being hit on the head by a hammer.<p>

"Kurt?" he whimpered. And then he remembered. Oh shit he was gonna puke. He ran to the bathroom and just made it to the toilet; he moaned again leaning against the seat. As soon as he broke up with Kurt he had gone to his sister Cassy, she'd just been leaving for work so he put on a happy face but as soon as she had left he'd attacked her alcohol practically drinking until he passed out on the floor.

Cassy had come home to find Blaine collapsed on her apartment floor with a huge amount of empty beer cans surrounding him. She'd managed to wake him up and had looked after him until he was well enough to talk. He'd explained everything to her sobbing hard as he relived the fight that he had with Kurt.

But he'd almost been able to at least act like his old self when Cassy was around, forcing himself to eat and to not just sleep and cry all day when he wanted to, but then when Cassy offered to get some of his stuff from Kurt's it was only a few seconds before he's grabbed his first beer can after she'd left.

Blaine heaved himself to his feet and quickly got rid of the evidence of his drinking, but knowing that right now Cassy was with Kurt was killing him. He bet that Kurt was fine; sure he was panicking when he left but Blaine was almost certain that he was fine now, back too singing in Broadway with a swing in his hips and a smile on his face.

Blaine gulped back an aspirin with a cup of water and then sat back down on the sofa; he grabbed his sister's guitar that was propped up against the sofa. It was much like his own that he had since he was a child; he still used it today although he had many others. He plucked few chords and then pulled it up onto his lap; he plucked a few more chords,

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all out of love and I need you know._

He sung quietly to himself, he sighed putting the guitar back in his original position. He slumped back against the sofa and put his head in his hands crying silently when he heard his phone go off, he sniffed and wiped his eyes before picking it up and lifting it to his ear.

"Hello?" he asked leaning back against the sofa again.

"Hey baby, it's Cassy," the voice replied, "Is there anything in particular you wanted? I've got clothes."

"No not really," Blaine said, "…is Kurt there?"

"Ummm…yeah he's here," Cassy said sounding hesitant.

"Is…is he okay?" Blaine asked biting his lip.

"He's been better," Cassy admitted, "Would it be okay if I stayed here tonight?"

"Why? Is he hurt?" Blaine panicked jumping to his feet.

"No, no he's not hurt, he's just…I think he could do with a bit of company that's all," Cassy said, "So can I stay or do you need me?"

"Stay with him if he needs you," Blaine decided without any hesitation although he wasn't sure what he would get up to without Cassy there to keep him in line.

"Okay if your sure sweetie," Cassy said, "Fix yourself something to eat I'll talk to you later."

"Okay," Blaine agreed although he doubted he would eat much with her gone, "Bye."

"Bye sweetheart," Cassy said before she hung up.

Blaine fell back against the cushions; maybe Kurt wasn't doing quiet as well as he thought, just a bit lonely though nothing that couldn't be handled. Not like himself, maybe he would get over Kurt one day…had he made a mistake? No, no Kurt had changed so much, the Kurt he fell in love with would never have cheated on him. Not matter what the circumstances. Blaine sighed and curled up in a ball planning to sleep of his hangover with dreams of Kurt…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, this fiction is so much darker then I'm used to writing so sorry if it's not that good but I'm trying to improve. Let me know what you think! Thank you so much for the reviews you've given me and most of all thank you so much for reading! Lot's of love! XXX**

**Review replies:**

**.Ray- Hey, Thanks! I'm really not used to writing such sad stuff hopefully I'm doing okay Lots of love, thanks for the review! X**

**Mkjrhodes- OH I have quiet a few ideas of what's going to happen, maybe all of them if I can fit them in! Thanks for the review, lots of love! X**

**Mary Peguero- Hey, here's your update! Hope you enjoy it, thanks so much for the review, let me know what you think! Lots of love! XXX**

**Santana Lopez- Ha-ha, Heyya. Yeah I know, hope you like the chapter! X**

**Eatyourh3arout- Hey honey! Awwwww, I know it was really sad :( I don't usually write such sad stuff but I think I'm doing okay. Well anyway here's the new chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Lots of love XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Heya, thanks, I do have a lot of ideas that I want to put into this fic, hopefully it will be gooood (: Hope you liked the new chapter, lots of love! XXX**

**Tinaklaine99- No, I could never do that to them! I love them waaaaaay to much! Ha-ha. Hope you enjoyed the chapter! XXX**


	3. Red vines and notes

Cassy smiled as she hung up the phone and turned back to see Kurt curled up on the sofa breathing deeply. She walked into there Kurt and Blaine's bedroom and saw that it wasn't a mess like the living room but it did have a small amount of dust on the surfaces like it hadn't been disturbed in a while. The pillow on one side of the bed was missing but apart from that everything was in place. She walked back into the living room quietly so not to wake Kurt and then slipped into the kitchen. She opened the fridge and frowned, it was almost completely bare. Should she risk going out and Kurt waking up without her here? How would he react? She sighed closing the fridge door and walking back into the living room. She sat down in the arm chair that was opposite Kurt and pulled her feet up on it. Blaine had really mucked things up this time. Kurt and Blaine had been together since high school, sure they'd had silly fights and broken up with each other for a few days but they'd always gotten back together stronger then ever.

Cassy could remember when she's first heard of Kurt, her little brother had come home that holiday talking about a tall thin boy with porcelain skin and amazing blue eyes. He talked of nothing else over that holiday, driving both Cassy and his parents mad. And then of course they had met him on the first week that Blaine had at Dalton, and well he hadn't disappointed them. He stood there looking nervous as Blaine introduced them. Blaine had sensed Kurt's unease and grabbed his hand, Kurt blushed at the contact looking up and Blaine with a warm smile.

Cassy and her parents had exchanged raised eyebrows at the gesture, but it wasn't until a few months later that Blaine had come home his eyes bright and happy as he announced that he and Kurt were dating. Cassy had known something would happen between those two, even after the whole Rachel incident.

Kurt stirred in his sleep and then rolled over causing him to fall of the sofa, he woke just as he was about to hit the floor with a loud yell. He sat up dazed and confused, he looked at the sofa and seem to realise what had happened, he chuckled to himself shaking his head before he looked up at Cassy who was standing over him trying not to laugh. A bitter expression came over his face as he remembered everything.

"Hey, you okay?" Cassy asked as he got to his feet rubbing his left elbow that he'd landed on.

"Yeah I think so," he said plonking himself down on the sofa and rubbing his eyes of sleep.

"Feeling a bit better now you've had some sleep?" Cassy asked kneeling down beside him.

"Yeah I guess," Kurt shrugged pulling his legs up on the sofa and wrapping his arms around his knees.

"Good," Cassy grinned, "now go have a shower and I'll order some pizza or something as your kitchen is completely bare."

Pizza? Kurt hadn't eaten pizza since…well ever, or any fast food for that matter but he didn't really care at this point, "Okay, but…can…can you get me some clothes? I don't want to go into the bedroom."

"Why?" Cassy asked, "Your going to have to go in there at some point, you can't live on a sofa for the rest of your life."

"I can't, not when Blaine's not there, please don't make me!" Kurt panicked.

"Okay, okay relax," Cassy said, "But I'm not promising that you'll approve of my choices."

Kurt frowned, "You remember the outfit I wore when we all went to Finn and Rachel's wedding anniversary?" he asked.

Cassy nodded, "Yeah I think so," she said.

"Find that, I think it's folded up at the top of my wardrobe," Kurt said, "Thanks Cassy."

"It's okay, I'll be back in a minute," she said walking into the bedroom and opening Kurt's tightly packed wardrobe and looking on the top self until she was pretty sure she found what Kurt was talking about. She walked back into the front room and Kurt was curled up on the sofa with a slight smile on his face as Cassy walked in.

"That's it!" he said getting to his feet and taking the clothing from Cassy, he kissed her cheek, "thanks."

"Go take a nice long shower and I'll be right here okay?" Cassy said smiling; Kurt seemed a lot better know he'd had a decent amount of sleep.

Kurt nodded smiling again as he walked into the bathroom, he closed the bathroom door and then dropped the act he'd put on for Cassy and slid to the door with his back against the door and took a few deep breaths determined not to break down. Kurt come on, you can get through this. But what's the point of getting through it if Blaine not there? Kurt sighed and got to his feet; he walked over to the mirror and moaned at his appearance in the mirror.

"Crap I'm a mess," he muttered to himself. He reached into his cupboard and grabbed a pot of his favourite moisturiser; he opened it and frowned when he saw it was empty. He reached for the stool and stood on it so he could reach further back into the cupboard. He found other pot with a bright yellow stick not on the top; he frowned and pulled it down to read it.

_Hey Baby,_

_Saw you were running out so I brought you some more,_

_Don't want you freaking out now do we? ;)_

_Love you always!_

_Blaine_

_X_

Kurt whimpered and bit back tears as he traced Blaine's handwriting with his finger, he climbed of the stool he was standing on and put the pot and note down on the edge of the sink. Come on Kurt, come on you can do this; this isn't going to beat you. I freaking note isn't going to beat you.

"Kurt are you okay?" Cassy's voice called trough the door.

"I…I…Yeah," Kurt choked out taking steps back from the note and closing his eyes.

"Are you sure? What's wrong?" Cassy asked knocking on the door.

Kurt took a deep breath and shook his head, "I'm fine," he said determinedly. He walked to the shower and turned on the water. This wasn't going to beat him, no way. He's survived his mother dying when he was little, having death threats, moving to New York, getting and losing his dream job in Broadway. He was going to make it through this.

* * *

><p>Blaine woke up feeling a bit better, his head wasn't pounding anymore. He sat up and found that he was hungry, actually hungry for the first time since he's left Kurt. He wondered over the kitchen and pulled open a few cupboards when he found a packet of red vine sweets, his and Kurt's favourites. He gulped and opened the packet breathing in the sweet scent bring back memories that made him give a sad smile:<p>

"**Blaine, how do you eat them?" Kurt asked wrinkling his nose as they lounged around on Kurt's bed after school. Blaine was leaning against the head board of the bed and Kurt was laid on his stomach at the foot of the bed with a history book on the French revolution open up at a page. They were meant to be studying but Blaine had been sitting there sucking on red vines since they'd gone up to Kurt's room.**

"**What do you mean?" Blaine asked smiling down at his boyfriend with nothing but love.**

**Kurt sighed snapping the history book closed and crawling up to Blaine, he snatched the packet of red vines from his hands, "these, how do you eat these?" **

**Blaine frowned and then raised an eyebrow, "have you ever tasted them?" he asked.**

"**No, and I don't plan to," Kurt said looking down at the packet with disgust, "they look like strips of red plastic." **

"**Okay I'll give you that but they taste amazing, try one," Blaine said making a grab for the packet but Kurt held them out of reach.**

"**No thanks," he scoffed he looked at the back of the packet reading the details and his eyes widened, "Do you know how many calories are in one of these?" he asked.**

**Blaine just shrugged, "No," he said he made another grab for the packet and managed to snatch them from Kurt's grasp. He took one out and brought it to his lips.**

**Kurt sighed again, "Blaine how can you not care about what you eat?" he asked rolling his eyes a bit.**

**Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand and brought it to his lips kissing his gently, "If I ate too much and got fat would you break up with me?" he asked his tone deadly serious.**

"**Umm…." Kurt pretended to consider. Blaine dropped Kurt's hand his eyes widened but Kurt laughed, "Of course not you idiot, I love you." He grinned grabbing Blaine's hand.**

**Blaine sighed in relief, "Shit Kurt don't do that to me," he said he took a deep breath.**

"**Sorry," Kurt said giving him a smile, "I'll love you Blaine, no matter what."**

**Blaine grinned, "and I'll love you no matter what too," he said, "So it doesn't matter, as long as you love me I don't care about anything else."**

**Kurt rolled his eyes, "Blaine," he whispered leaning forward and kissing Blaine's forehead.**

**Blaine smiled, "Come on, try one," he said giving Kurt his best puppy dog eyes, "Please?"  
>"No way," Kurt said, "Blaine that's not gonna happen."<strong>

"**Pleeeeease?" Blaine asked pouting his lip like a child.**

**Kurt laughed, "You're an idiot," he said rolling his eyes again.**

"**Is that a yes?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow with a hopeful grin.**

"**Blaine do you know me at all?" Kurt asked, "You're not getting around me that easy."**

**Blaine grinned, "Oh okay then," he said putting the packet of red vines on top of his maths book that lay unopened on Kurt's bedside table.**

**Kurt narrowed his eyes, "Blaine Anderson what are you planning?"**

"**This," Blaine grinned pouncing at Kurt and tickling his sides.**

"**Ahh! Blaine stop!" Kurt squealed kicking his legs in the air.**

"**Then try one!" Blaine said pausing to let Kurt make his decision.**

"**No way am I putting them anywhere near my mouth," Kurt said stubbornly.**

"**Fine then," Blaine said an evil grin crossing his face as he reached under Kurt's shirt and tickled his stomach.**

"**No, Blaine please!" Kurt laughed and screamed at the same time.**

"**Then try one, it doesn't even need to be a whole one!" Blaine said but Kurt still shook his head in disagreement. So Blaine reached up and tickled under Kurt's arms know that it drives him insane.**

"**NO!" Kurt screamed, "Blaine no please! Okay, Ahh! I'll try one Ahhhh!"**

**Blaine stopped and reached down kissing Kurt gently, "I knew I'd get you to see my side," he grinned.**

"**Blaine Anderson that is blackmail," Kurt huffed sitting up. Blaine pulled Kurt onto his lap in a tender hug; he grabbed a red vine from the packet.**

"**Want to make this adorable?" he asked gently kissing Kurt's forehead.**

**Kurt smiled at him, "How?" he asked.**

"**Ever watched lady and the tramp?" Blaine asked his voice soft and tender.**

"**Yeah," Kurt said smiling at the childhood memory.**

**Blaine put one end of vine into his mouth and Kurt laughed when he realised what he meant and bit his lip in hesitation before biting hold of the other end. Blaine nibbled further and further and Kurt did the same until there lips meant in the middle and it soon dissolved into a sweet kiss.**

"**Was it really that bad?" Blaine asked stroking Kurt's hair.**

**Kurt shook his head, "no I guess not," he smiled, "Okay there amazing," he admitted.**

"**Sorry I blackmailed you," Blaine said sweetly.**

"**It's okay," Kurt said, "It ended up me kissing you so I think that made up for it."**

**Blaine smiled, "I can make it up to you a bit more if you want…" he said pressing his lips to Kurt's who responded with kissing him back tenderly.**

"**I love you," Kurt whispered stroking Blaine's cheek.**

"**I love you too," Blaine replied.**

Blaine wiped away tears at the sweet memory, back when he and Kurt were sweet and innocent; before they'd taken the first sexual step in there relationship and then full sex had followed shortly behind. Blaine chuckled to himself and sighed walking back to the sofa and bringing a red vine to his lips, only Kurt wasn't on the other end to share it…

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed stepping out of the bathroom and closing the door behind him, "You look better," Cassy commented as he grabbed his hair dryer and plugged it in, "What happened in there?"<p>

"Nothing, just…." Kurt sighed, "I'm fine, it just took be by surprise, he does stuff like that all the time so I don't know why but…"

"What took you by surprise?" Cassy asked gently.

"He'd brought me some more moisturiser, he left a note on top," Kurt explained, "He did stuff like that all the time."

"Are you okay?" Cassy asked looking at Kurt for any signs of distress.

"I'm fine, I'm not going to be beaten by a note," Kurt said firmly turning on the hair dryer.

The sound drowned out Cassy saying, "I know you can do it."

Just as Kurt was happy with his hair the phone rang, Cassy picked it up and lifted it to her ear, "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, its Finn is Blaine there? I need to talk to him about something," the voice replied followed by, "Rachel shhh, I'm on the phone…yes I know you have to practice for your audition…fine!"

Cassy sighed, "He's not here. Do you want me to give you the number of where he is?"

"Where is he?" Finn asked sounding confused.

"At my…his sister house," Cassy said waiting for him to make the connection.

"Why?" Finn asked. Cassy rolled her eyes. Yep this was defiantly Kurt's brother.

"They've broken up," Cassy sighed looking at Kurt for a reaction but he gave her a small smile.

"What? Oh my God! Kurt, is Kurt okay?" Finn asked.

"He's fine, I'm looking our for him," Cassy said, Kurt walked up behind her and took the phone.

"Hey Finn," he said, "How's the audition with Rachel going?"

"Kurt! Are you okay? Do you want me and Rachel to come and see you?" Finn asked.

"No, I'm fine. Really I'm going to be fine," Kurt said, "Tell Rachel I say hey?"

"Of course, but are you sure?" Finn asked again. Kurt sighed getting slightly agitated.

"Yes Finn I'm _fine for the last time!" _He growled.

Finn laughed, "There's my brother!" he said, "Okay, I'll talk to you later. Can I have Blaine's number?"

"Umm…I don't have it," Kurt said, "I'll give you back to Cassy, remember her?"

"Ummm…yea I think so, Blaine's sister right?" Finn asked. Kurt could hear Rachel singing in the background.

"Yeah that's her, talk to you soon okay?" Kurt said.

"Alright, I Love ya mate, you know that right?" Finn asked.

Kurt smiled, "Yeah, I love you too Finn, bye," he handed the phone back to Cassy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys! So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? Let me know! Thanks for reading! X**

**Review replies:**

**Violethillbeautiful- Hey honey, sorry still breaking your heart and now I feel really mean! Sorry :'( It will get better soon I promise!**

**Babyboyerful- Hey, Aww, It's the first time of my writing a really sad fic X**

**.Ray- Hey, Aww, I cried when I was writing the first chapter *blushes* Thanks, hope this chapter lives up to your expectations.**

**Funkyfifi- Heya, I love your profile picture, Just had to say that! Anyway thank you for the review it made me smile :D I came up with the ring idea right at the last minute and had to add it on at the end ha-ha. Hope you like the chapter! X**

**Mary Peguero- Ha-ha, hey. Sorry about everything being to hard but hope you liked the chapter anyway X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey, yeah she just wants to help I really like her too, hope you like the chapter! X**

**Santana Lopez- No she's straight in this fic, glad you like it! X**


	4. School reunion

**2 YEARS LATER…**

* * *

><p>"Baby how long till your break?" Zach asked hanging of the counter where Kurt was standing with a green apron wrapped around his middle.<p>

"Two minutes, think you can wait that long?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow with a laugh as he gave a customer his change.

"I don't know," Zach grinned leaning over the counter and kissing Kurt's cheek, "Maybe if I get a free scone."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Nice try, but it wouldn't be free because it would just come out of my pay check and were struggling enough as it is."

"You wait, before you know it you'll be posing on the front cover of vogue," Zach grinned again.

Kurt reached forward and ruffled Zach's spiky hair, "but until then I'm stuck here pouring coffee."

Zach frowned and tried to fix his hair, "yeah but you're the best coffee pourer in New York."

Kurt smiled, "Flattery will get you everywhere," he said, "Where have you been anyway? You didn't come in at your break."

"I went to the gym," Zach said bending his arm to show is bicep through his thin t-shirt.

"Show off, you make me feel so weak," Kurt said rolling his eyes as he glanced at the clock.

Zach laughed, "Yes but I like my guys like that," he said.

Kurt frowned, "Yeah I noticed when you were chatting up that…"

"Hey I said sorry, I thought we were putting that behind us," Zach frowned.

"I know, I'm sorry but you can't just expect me to forget it," Kurt said untying his apron.

"Kurt you're the only one I'm interested in, you know that," Zach said as Kurt hung up his apron and walked around to meet Zach on the other side, Zach grabbed Kurt's hand and brought it to his lips kissing it gently.

Kurt smiled, "Come on," he said walking outside into the New York afternoon sun.

"How about we go out tonight?" Zach asked following Kurt outside and sitting up on the wall outside the coffee shop where Kurt had been working for the past year.

Kurt sighed, "I'm really not in the mood Zach," he said, "Can't we just stay in watch a movie?"

Zach frowned, "We haven't been out for weeks!" he said he sighed kicking a pebble.

"I'm tired that's all, how about we go out next weekend?" Kurt asked, "I'm sorry."

"Sure you are," Zach growled, "we never do anything anymore! The only time we spend together is at your breaks."

"Zach stop it!" Kurt cried, "I'm sorry our life isn't perfect! I'm sorry were not rich and living in a mansion, if your really that unhappy then why don't you just leave!"

Zach sighed, "Your right, I'm sorry Kurt," he said grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it.

"I know it's hard right now, but I will get better," Kurt said squeezing his hand back.

"Kurt, I…I love you," Zach said blushing slightly.

Kurt gulped, "Zach," he smiled, he reached forward and kissed Zach's cheeks, "my breaks over, I'll see you later okay?"

* * *

><p>Blaine was sitting in his apartment with screwed up paper filling the bin and littering the floor, he was on the sofa with his guitar on his lap and a pencil in his mouth, he strummed a few chords and then sighed and put the guitar down, he picked up a sheet of paper and quickly scanned it before screwing it up in a ball and throwing it behind his shoulder in the direction of the bin.<p>

He moaned leaning back against the sofa, "I'm never going to write this," he muttered to himself. He stomach growled and he sighed, he picked up his now cold cup of coffee and walked over to the kitchen and tipped it down the sink before grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl making a fresh coffee and sitting back down on the sofa. He brushed the balls of paper that scattered the coffee table of before switching on the TV and placing his coffee on the table. He sat back down on the sofa and put his feet up on the coffee table and grabbed the remote flicking threw the channels and watching nothing in particular.

He's phone rang and he made a grab for it, he glanced at the screen at the number, he had no idea who it was. He lifted it his ear.

"Hello, Blaine Anderson speaking," he said before taking a sip of his coffee.

"Hey Blaine, its Finn," Finn replied. Blaine smiled and sat up.

"Hey, what's up? Haven't heard from you in a while," Blaine replied.

"Well McKinley is having a school reunion," Finn explained, "and all the members from 'New directions' are meant to do a performance."

"Oh," Blaine said biting his lip and bringing his legs up onto the sofa.

"So, were all meeting at the school to practise a few days before, can you be there? We really need you I hate being the only lead guy," Finn added.

Blaine sighed, "Sure sounds like fun," he shrugged, "When?"

"Well we need you there on the twenty fourth of June, and then the actually reunion is on the thirtieth," Finn said, "Will you be okay getting there and stuff?"

"Yeah that's fine," Blaine nodded, "I'm not really that busy at the moment."

"Okay, see you then mate, I've got to call Kurt and then Mercy and then that's everyone," Finn said.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked biting his lip, you idiot! Of course Kurt was going to be there, oh God.

"Yeah, is that okay Dude?" Finn asked. Blaine it his lip again, he couldn't hide forever.

"Yeah but can…can you tell him something from me?" Blaine asked.

"Sure," Finn shrugged to himself.

"Tell him, that I'm fine with seeing him but if he doesn't want to talk to me there that I'm fine with that too, that it's totally up to him?" Blaine asked running his hands through his curls.

"Of course, guess I'll see you there then," Finn said, "Bye."

"Bye Finn, see you soon," Blaine said, he hung up first and put the phone down. Oh God he was going to see Kurt for the first time in two years.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked through his and Zach's tiny apartment door, Zach was sitting on there sofa with a book. Kurt smiled, "Hey," he yawned walking over and sitting next to him.<p>

"Hey you look so tired," Zach said putting down his book and pulling Kurt closer to him for a hug.

"That's because I am," Kurt sighed and curled up next to Zach.

"Aww," Zach sighed kissing the top of Kurt's head, "Go to sleep then babe."

Kurt yawned in reply but the phone rang so Kurt sighed and sat up grabbing the phone, "Hello?" he asked.

"Kurt? It's Finn," Finn said sounding a bit bored after calling everyone in 'New directions' with the same message.

"Hey, what's up?" Kurt asked rubbing his eyes.

"Well, McKinley's having a school reunion and 'New directions' are meant to perform," Finn explained.

Kurt's eyes widened, "School reunion?" he asked.

"Yeah, it's on the thirtieth of June but you need be there on the twenty forth so we can practise everything," Finn explained, "it would be a good way to visit Burt and Carole too."

"Yeah, yeah it sounds good but…but is Blaine gonna be there?" Kurt asked biting his lip.

"Umm…yeah he asked me to tell you something," Finn said, "He said that he has no problem seeing you and if you don't want to talk to him you don't have to, that it's totally up to you."

"Oh," Kurt said, "Well…okay I'll come, I guess it's at McKinley?" he decided.

"Yeah, see you then I guess," Blaine shurgged, "Now I've just got to call Mercy and that's it."

"Tell her I say hey," Kurt said, "Bye."

"Bye…" Finn said before hanging up. Kurt put the phone down and turned to see Zach looking at him.

"Who was that?" he asked looking seriously at Kurt.

"Finn," Kurt replied frowning at Zach's serious tone and look.

"Where are you going with Blaine?" Zach asked.

"School reunion and I'm not going with him, he'll just be there," Kurt said getting to his feet, "'New directions are putting on a performance so we all have to get there a bit early."

"I'm coming," Zach said also getting to his feet.

"What?" Kurt asked, "You can't just announce that you're going!"

"Why not? I'd like to meet your Dad and step Mum face to face," he said, "and Blaine."

"No, no way are you going to cause trouble with Blaine," Kurt said sternly.

"Why are you protecting him so much? He left you broken hearted!" Zach growled, "Oh my God you still love him!" he realised.

"No, no I don't," Kurt lied shaking his head.

"That's why you didn't say you love me back because you love him! God I'm so stupid…" Zach said as he began to pace back and forth.

"No, no Zach," Kurt said shaking his head, he took a deep breath and grabbed Zach by the shoulders to keep him still, "I love you," he lied.

Zach relaxed a bit, "You mean it?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"Of course," Kurt lied again with a nod, "Come on, I want an early night so we can go out tomorrow night."

Zach smiled, "I love you too," he said as he and Kurt walked off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, so I'm going to skip straight to the 24th of June in the next chapter, how will Kurt and Blaine react to seeing each other?**

**Review replies:**

**Blainehummel- Maybe in the next chapter…? Anyway hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Wanna-Be-California-Gurl- Please don't die! :O They meet in the next chapter, can you wait till then? I really imagine Blaine's sister to be like that ha-ha. X**

**Funkyfifi- Hey, so your Heathers sister? Nice to meet you! Well they don't really bump into each other but they do meet in the next chapter. Thanks for the review, hope you liked this chapter too, XXX**

**Mary Peguero- Hey, maybe in the next chapter…? ;) Anyway hope you liked this one, X**

**Mcpakemeg- Hey thanks a lot. They meet in the next chapter so maybe it will be a bit happier, hope you like this chapter! X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- I know, hope you like the chapter! X**

**Mbrattoo- Hey, this chapter is set a few years later when Kurt and Blaine are trying to get on with there lives, I'm not sure if Cassy with come back into the fiction but maybe. Thanks for the review, X**

**Angellove76- Well they meet again in the next chapter, hope you'll still read! X**


	5. Hi

Blaine leant against the wall of the McKinley high auditorium, such familiar surroundings, especially since the whole of the 'New Directions' were slowly arriving one by one. But of course Blaine was only waiting for one person, to see his reaction. And finally Kurt walked in, looking amazing as usual, he hadn't changed at all. Kurt looked around and then his eyes fell on Blaine, he gave him a nervous smile. Blaine smiled back and held his hand up in a gesture that Kurt mirrored. Kurt turned to talk to a tall muscular man with Black spiky hair and brown eyes. The man nodded and Kurt reached up and kissed his cheek causing Blaine's stomach to do a front flip. Kurt laughed at something the man said before wandering over to where Blaine was standing.

"Hey," he said standing a few steps in front of Blaine awkwardly.

"Hey," Blaine replied because the two fell in to an uncomfortable silence. Blaine sighed, "Can I just break this awkwardness?" he asked.

Kurt laughed, "Yes please," he smiled. Blaine stepped forward and wrapped his arms tightly around Kurt in a hug, Kurt responded wrapping his arms around Blaine's middle.

"There we go," Blaine grinned pulling away from Kurt somewhat reluctantly he looked up to see the man that Kurt was with before glaring at him.

"Much better," Kurt smiled, "So how are you? What's new?" he asked.

"Not much, got the biggest writers block ever," Blaine sighed, "I'm never going to get this song finshed."

"Aww," Kurt frowned, "I could give you a hand if you want."

"Like you used to?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt blushed, "No not like I used to," he said.

Blaine laughed, "So who's the tall guy glaring at me like he's gonna kill me?" he asked.

Kurt didn't even need to look, "Zach," he said, "Just ignore him, he thinks your going to win me back."

"Damn he's ruined my plan," Blaine sighed looking at the floor.

"Blaine, please don't joke about that," Kurt whispered, Blaine looked up to see Kurt looking away from him.

"Sorry," he said pulling Kurt in for enough hug. Kurt sighed and hugged Blaine back with a roll of his eyes. Blaine pulled him back and looked into his eyes, "Kurt…I…I really do miss you though, I mean that."

Kurt sighed, "Truthfully? I really miss you too," he admitted.

Blaine couldn't help but smile at the news, "Can we at least be friends again then? I promise not to steal you back."

Kurt couldn't help but laugh, "yeah," he nodded, "So do you want my mobile number?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded getting out his own mobile.

"Okay so that's everyone!" Mr Shue called as he walked into the room, everyone turned at looked.

"Mr Shue!" they call called running around him in circle.

Mr Shuster laughed, "Hey not so kids," he said, "Wow you've all grown up."

"Are you our Dad or old Glee club leader?" Santana asked raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, alright, let's rock 'New direction' style," Mr Shue grinned, "Everyone who's not in the original group, out please!"

Kurt kissed Zach goodbye and with a last glare in Blaine's direction he left, as soon as he was gone Kurt walked over to Blaine. Finn and Rachel noticed and exchanged glances.

"Wow, he really hates me doesn't he?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow as Kurt.

"No he just doesn't even know you! How can you hate you?" Kurt asked as Mr Shue continued to blab on.

"Well maybe you should introduce us," Blaine suggested,

"No, no way. Too weird and he would cause trouble," Kurt said shaking his head.

"So are we gonna ever meet up after this?" Blaine asked, "Or are we going to say we'll keep in touch and just…drift apart."

Kurt smiled, "Of course we'll meet after this," he said, "Look do you remember the coffee shop that we went to on your birthday?"

"Yeah," Blaine nodded.

"We'll I work there now," Kurt said, "Drop by sometime okay?

"Will do," Blaine smiled.

"Right, so I think we should all sing one song solo and then have a huge big number at the end," Mr Shue announced. The rest of the glee club nodded in agreement. "Okay then let's get to work!" Mr Shue continued…

* * *

><p>Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine laughed at one of his jokes, "Blaine don't laugh at your own jokes, it's just sad."<p>

Blaine shut up immediately, "Sorry," he said, "Wanna come back to mine for a bit?"

"I can't, Zach would flip out," Kurt said shaking his head, "Sorry."

"If you don't want you then you can just say you know," Blaine said, "Its fine."

"No, no I really want to!" Kurt said, "It's just Zach, he would…" Kurt just stopped and sighed.

"Well…did you tell him what time this rehearsal ended?" Blaine asked.

"No," Kurt said, "I guess I could call and tell him were running late, but it couldn't be for too long."

"That's fine, we just need to catch up that's all," Blaine grinned.

"Okay hold on," Kurt sighed as he the two walked outside together; he pulled out his mobile and quickly dialled Zach's number.

"Hey babe, need me to come pick you up?" Zach's voice asked.

"No, no this is running a lot later then I thought and I wanted to call you so you wouldn't worry," Kurt explained in a rush, "But I've got to go, I love you and I'll see you late okay? Bye." He hung up the phone not giving Zach a chance to reply, not wanting him to have the chance to ask questions.

When Kurt turned he saw Blaine standing looking extremely vulnerable with tears in his eyes, "You love him?" he asked his voice breaking.

"Huh?" Kurt frowned, then he realised, "Blaine, can we get back to yours before we talk?"

Blaine took a deep breath and gave Kurt a watery smile, "Yeah sorry. I'm staying at Wes's when he's on holiday."

"Oh cool okay," Kurt nodded, "That's not far."

"Nope," Blaine said pretending that what Kurt just said didn't shatter his heart into a million pieces.

* * *

><p>"Want a drink?" Blaine asked as the two walked into Wes's house.<p>

"No thanks, can we just talk?" Kurt asked. Blaine nodded and found himself grabbing Kurt's hand as they walked into the living room, Kurt didn't pull away.

"Kurt just tell me something?" Blaine asked as they sat on the sofa, "are you really in love with him?"

"I'm going to be one hundred percent honest with you, but you have to promise you won't tell anyone," Kurt said sternly.

Blaine nodded, "I promise," he said.

"No, I'm not in love with him," Kurt said, "but the other day, we were fighting."

"What about?" Blaine asked tilting his head to the side.

"About me coming here," Kurt explained, "with you being here too. He thought I was still in love with you."

Blaine bit his lip, "Are you?" he asked.

Kurt paused and then sighed, "Yes," he said, he looked at the floor blushing, "and I told him I loved him to end the argument."

"You're still in love with me?" Blaine sighed leaning against the back of the sofa.

Kurt bit bottom lip between his teeth, "I'm sorry, I tried to move on! I really did that's why I said yes when Zach asked me out, I though it would help me get over you, but I just feel terrible, like I'm stringing him along, and now…now he said he loves me and I…I….I don't know what to do!" Kurt exclaimed slowly breaking down in tears.

"Kurt hey," Blaine said, "Shhh," he pulled Kurt closer, "It's okay."

"Sorry," Kurt said wiping his eyes, "I just, I don't know what to do."

"Dump him," Blaine said simply.

Kurt looked up at Blaine sharply, "What?"

"You don't love him, dump him. Be with me again," Blaine said hesitantly.

"W…what?" Kurt asked again.

"Kurt I love you too," Blaine said quietly.

"You…you…I should go," Kurt said getting to him feet and walking towards the door.

"Kurt wait!" Blaine panicked getting to his feet, "What's the problem?"

"I can't do this, I'm sorry," Kurt said shaking his head.

"Do what? I don't understand what's wrong," Blaine frowned, he stepped forward and Kurt stepped back against the wall. Blaine pressed his hands on the wall ether side of Kurt's head.

"I can't, I can't be with you," Kurt said, "Do you realise what you did it me? How many times Cassy had to stop me cutting myself and how many times she took me to hospital after I over dosed on sleeping pills?"

Blaine gasped and then he started to cry, "Kurt I'm sorry, I'm so sorry It was a mistake, I never should have broken up with you," he said tears streaming down his face, "please I love you, I'm sorry about what I did to you, I…I really had no idea how bad things were! Whenever I asked Cassy she said that she was looking after you so I guessed you were fine!"

Kurt was crying to, "Why didn't you call me? If you still loved me then why didn't you get in touch?" he sobbed.

"I was scared," Blaine explained, "I was scared you'd push me away, tell me you didn't love me anymore, tell me you'd moved on."

Kurt shook his head, "How I'm I ever going to trust you again? I'm always going to be terrified you'll leave me again."

"Kurt I'll never leave! I promise," Blaine said shaking with tears.

"That's what you said last time," Kurt said wiping away his tears, "and you still left."

"What do I do?" Blaine asked franticly, "Tell me what I need to do and I'll do it, I want to…I need to be with you!" he closed the distance between his and Kurt's lips pressing them together. Kurt melted at the familiar contact kissing Blaine back without thinking about it, he reached up and wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck whilst Blaine's moved his hands down to Kurt's waist there mouths still connected together.

Kurt realised what he was doing and pushing Blaine away his eyes wide, "No," he said, "I have to go," he with that he swiftly walked out the door…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aww, poor Blaine :( **

**Review** **replies:**

**Phamy- Hey, glad you like it! X**

**Wanna-Be-California-Gurl- Hey, so they've met again! Definitely not what Blaine and Kurt was expecting, X**

**Violethillbeautiful- Hey that will come up later, hope you enjoyed the chapter! X**

**Blainehummel- Good I'm so glad, and that's a very tempting ending! Ha-ha X**

**Mary Peguero- Hey, hope this chapter will clear things up a bit! X**

**.Ray- Hey, you might change your mind about that in later chapters ;) X**

**Santana Lopez- Hey, hope this chapter clears things up a bit! X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Yep, hope you like the chapter! X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey, your rambling isn't pointless, hope you enjoyed the chapter, and even I don't know 100% about what's going to happen yet. Lots of love X**


	6. Chocolate brownie mix

**A/N: Who's excited about next weeks Glee episode? I can't wait! .**

"Hey," Kurt said acting cheery as he walked into rehearsals the next day, Blaine wasn't there yet. He still didn't know how he was going to react around him now. He sighed and walked over to Mercedes.

"Hello stranger, I was going to catch up yesterday but you seemed to be pretty occupied with Blaine," Mercy said raising an eyebrow, "It's good to see you too friends again though."

Kurt nodded, it was good, "Yeah." He agreed.

"Speak of the devil," Mercy said with a smirk. Kurt spun around and saw Blaine walk in looking rather pale; he looked up at Kurt and gave him glare. Kurt jumped back a bit and bit his lip; Blaine walked up to Kurt and grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"We need to talk," Blaine said his voice serious, in a way that made Kurt shiver.

"I…okay," Kurt said, not really agreeing to it but not really having a choice in the matter as Blaine was pulling him along to the back of the auditorium and through the fire exit doors.

"Kurt when you left I started to think," Blaine said pacing back and forth in forth, "I don't see why you should…Kurt you cheated on me!" Blaine suddenly yelled.

Kurt jumped, "I know," he whispered looking at the floor.

"Kurt don't go and act all…all…." Blaine moaned throwing his hands in the air, "What fucking gives you the right to come and make me fell guilty about this? It was your fault!" he started yelling again.

"Blaine it wasn't my fault! It was a mistake!" Kurt cried wincing back against his words.

"You know what? I'm glad I broke up with you! Who knows how many people you would have cheated on me by now?" Blaine yelled, "You have this stupid…skill that makes everyone forgive you, feel sorry for you, I practically lost my own sister too you. But it's not going to work on me, not again."

"Blaine please…" Kurt started but Blaine interrupted him yelling still.

"No, I'm glad I saw you here again, because now we've had this conversation, I'm actually starting to get over you," Blaine asked backing away from Kurt, "I really hate you, you know that? Everything about you that I fell in love with when we were teenagers as gone, I was right you have changed. And the person you've changed into? Is everything I despise."

"Blaine I…" Kurt started to say but Blaine had already walked back in through the fire exit doors. Kurt shook his head screwing his eyes tightly shut, he wasn't crying but he was shaking. Because every little thing that Blaine had just said about him was true. He knew that everyone probably heard there conversation…well Blaine yelling at him. He couldn't face going back in there, not now.

He took a deep breath trying to stop his shaking as he got out his mobile; he knew Blaine wouldn't talk to him, so he would text him.

_I'm sorry, you 100% right and I'm sorry about what I've turned into. I just want you too know that I love you and that I always will, but I'm glad that you're finally able to move on. I'm going back to New York; I'll probably never see you again so I hope you have a long and happy life, good luck with the song writing career your amazing and I know you'll make it one day. Kurt._

Kurt pressed his phone back into his pocket and wiped away the tears that had started to fall whilst he was writing the text and walked around the back to the front of the school the long way around so he wouldn't bump into anyone and headed for his Dad's house wanting to say goodbye before he left back to his life in New York. It was quiet a long walk but he was glad about it, he needed some time to clear his head. He'd walked about three quarters of the way and was starting to wish he's brought a bottle of water with him, when he phone beeped in his pocket.

He lifted it out and bit his lip, Finn was ringing him. He was just going to try to convince him to stay, he pressed ignore and carried on his way. Finn called him another three times before Mercy tried but he did the same, and Puck, Santana, Rachel, Quinn, Mike and all of them but he continued to ignore them. He just wanted to go home.

He knocked on the familiar blue door with the peeling paint and waiting for it to be opened; of course it didn't take that long.

"Kurt!" Carole smiled pulling him in for a tight hug that Kurt greatly received, "honey you look exhausted, where have you been?"

"I walked from McKinley," Kurt explained, "I just need some water and I'll be fine."

"Okay, I'll get you one. Your Dad's in the living room," Carole said walking back into the kitchen.

Kurt walked in through the familiar hallway, this is way too weird. Nothing had changed at all, he walked into the living room and Burt was sitting in his chair with a cup of tea watching some football match. Kurt smiled at the image.

"Hey Dad," he said. Burt's head snapped up.

"Kurt!" he grinned, "How are you?"

"I…I could be better," Kurt admitted, "I'm going back to New York as soon as possible."

"Why?" Burt asked getting up to hug his son.

Kurt sighed breathing in his Dad's comforting scent, "Just…Blaine," Kurt sighed again, "It's okay, though. I'll be fine."

"Are you sure?" Burt asked with a frown, "You're welcome to live here again."

"No, no I'm fine," Kurt reassured him. Burt nodded and sat back down in his chair and Kurt sat opposite him.

Kurt's phone continued to beep in his pocket through out his visit until he checked it and saw he had six missed calls from Blaine, he frowned down at it and just as he was about to put it back in his pocket it went off again. Blaine.

"It's Blaine," Kurt told Carole who was watching him curiously, "Should I answer it?"

"Honey there probably worried about you, you just took off," Carole reminded him.

Kurt nodded to himself and took a deep breath before pressing accept and lifting it too his ear.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Kurt! Oh thank God," Blaine voice came from the other end of the phone, then the sound of crying…wait why was he crying.

"Blaine what's wrong are you okay?" Kurt asked.

"Okay? I've never been more scared in my whole life! I thought something had happened to you!" Blaine cried his voice breaking a bit.

"Would it really matter?" Kurt asked tears brimming in his eyes, "You hate me remember?"

"Kurt don't…I still don't want anything bad to happen to you," Blaine said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Whatever, and I'm not coming back. I'm going home."

"Kurt come on, we need you," Blaine exclaimed.

"No you really don't, that's the thing. I'm just a waist of space," Kurt said as though the fact bored him.

"Kurt don't be stupid, your not a waist of space at all, come back. Please?" Blaine asked, "We all miss you."

"No, no they all miss me, your glad I'm gone. Glad you're never going to see me again," Kurt said trying to hide the fact that he was crying.

"Kurt, that's not true," Blaine said quietly, "Come back."

"I can't, not now. Everyone heard you yelling at me, I can't face them now. I can't face you," Kurt said wiping away his tears on the back of his sleeve.

"Kurt you don't have to feel like that, I'm sorry. I…I was a bit harsh, I was just angry," Blaine admitted.

"No, you were just telling the truth," Kurt said, "All the things you send are completely right."

"Kurt don't be so hard on yourself, you're a really good person," Blaine said, "Come back, I want to see you again."

"Don't lie, I'm not coming back. Have a nice life Blaine," Kurt said hanging up the phone.

* * *

><p>Blaine still held the phone to his ear even though the line was now dead. He gulped felling terrible; he knew that everyone would blame him if he didn't come back. And he didn't want to end things between them like that, he didn't hate Kurt. He was just upset and angry that he couldn't get over him, that no matter how much he convinced himself that it was Kurt's fault. That he cheated. He knew deep down that it was just a mistake, and then if he hadn't reacted too harshly that he and Kurt would probably still be together, and happy.<p>

"Dude is he coming back?" Finn asked was Blaine slowly lifting the phone down from his ear.

"I'm going to go get him," Blaine replied grabbing his coat, "It's my fault, I'll be back soon."

"Do you even know where he is?" Mr Shue asked him with a raised eyebrow.

"Well…no not exactly. But he's planning to leave, where'd you think he'd go?" Blaine asked. The New Directions looked at each other and then started back at him with blank expressions; Blaine rolled his eyes, "Home."

He sighed and ran out the door with his coat draped over his shoulder; he ran to his car and started the engine drive right up to the speed limit. He parked in down the road from Burt's house knowing that it was always hard to find a place to park at the top and ran up the hill coming to the door with familiar door with the peeling paint.

He knocked quickly shifting impatiently from foot to foot until Carole opened the door, "Oh…Ummm…hey hon," she said looking back over her shoulder.

"Can I just talk to him? Please?" Blaine begged, Carole sighed and stood to the side to let Kurt in.

"He's in the kitchen," she said. Blaine nodded and walked in the direction of the kitchen where he could hear singing, but not just any singing, Kurt's voice. Blaine stood in the door way watching as Kurt swung around the kitchen doing the thing he did when he was stressed and upset. Bake.

"Hey," Blaine said watching as Kurt vigorously mixed a mixture in a plastic bowl.

Kurt spun around with shocked eyes, "Blaine what are you doing here?"

"Stopping you from leaving," Blaine pointed out leaning against the counter, "are you okay?"

Kurt rolled his eyes turning back to his cake mixture, "I'm fine."

Blaine walked over and stuck his index finger bringing it too his lips and tasting it, "Chocolate and vanilla brownies," he announced.

"How the hell did you know that? And I hope those fingers were clean," Kurt frowned.

Blaine grinned, "I saw the name on the recipe, you believe I knew though didn't you!" he laughed, "and it was only a finger, not fingers."

Kurt huffed loudly, "Show off," he said.

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt around to face him, "Kurt look, just come back. Please?"

Kurt shook his head, "No, I want to go home," he said.

Blaine bit his lip, "I'm sorry, I'm really, really, really, sorry. All that stuff I said, it had just been building up in me for ages and it just…just burst out. I don't hate you, I hate me. I hate me for over reacting, and the fact that no matter how many times I tell myself it was your fault. I know it was a mistake, that it didn't mean anything."

Kurt stood there blinking a bit before he shook his head, "It is my fault, and you…okay you did over react," he admitted.

Blaine smiled a bit, "I think we both made a mistake, not just one of us."

Kurt nodded spinning back around to his mixture and stirring it a bit and getting out a baking tray, "It's both our fault."

"So, can you come back? Please? Who knows when I'm going to get the chance to see you again," Blaine begged.

Kurt sighed pouring the mixture into the tray and placing it in the oven, "I don't know Blaine," he sighed, "I actually thought that was it for us, that I'd never see you again."

"Me too," Blaine said making a grab for Kurt's hand, "but I don't think the universe can keep me away from you for two long."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Two years" he reminded him.

Blaine laughed, "I know it feels like forever, but you really haven't changed."

Kurt smirked, "nether have you," he said leaning back against the counter.

"Come back, Please? Don't go," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it.

"Blaine…I…" Kurt said shaking his head; Blaine reached forward as scooped a bit of the mixture that was left in the bowl onto his finger.

"Come back, or I'll wipe this on you," he threatened raising an eyebrow.

"You wouldn't dare Anderson," Kurt said back looking at Blaine sternly.

"Oh wouldn't I?" Blaine grinned swiping his finger down the bridge of Kurt's nose before he had a chance to react.

Kurt squealed slapping Blaine's hand away, "I can't believe you just did that!"

Blaine chuckled and dipped his finger spreading it across Kurt's cheek as Kurt made a grab for a dish towel, "Can you believe I did it now?" he asked.

"Blaine stop it," Kurt huffed wiping the cake mixture of his nose and cheek, "Did I get it all?" he asked.

Blaine sniggered, "That's some on your cheek still, here I'll get it," he said reaching forward and brushing the mixture away with his thumb, he cupped Kurt's hand in his cheek. They caught each others eyes and they locked, nether able to look away from the comforting familiar colour of each others eyes. Blaine continued to brush his thumb back and forth across Kurt's smooth cheek even though there was no trace of cake mixture left. Kurt gulped the atmosphere around them calm in each others presence but intense at the same time as they gazed into each others eyes. Blaine lent forward and rested his head against Kurt's, "Kurt," he whispered so quietly Kurt doubted if he'd really heard it or if it was his imagination.

Blaine all of a sudden turned his head and brushed his lips gently against Kurt's to see his reaction Kurt took a sharp intake of breath but didn't pull away before he opened his mouth slightly and kissed Blaine who soon responded kissing Kurt back with a sigh as he pushed him back against the counter. Kurt's hands were gripping the counter lightly each side of him and Blaine reached for them resting his own hands on top as they continued to kiss. Nothing too extreme, just sweet and gentle which was a good thing with Carole and Burt in the next room.

"Blaine, I can't cheat," Kurt said pushing Blaine away gently but Blaine stood forward and rested his head against Kurt's again, "Not after what happened between us."

Blaine nodded slightly, "okay," he said, "So…what now?"

"I don't know," Kurt admitted, "I…I love you, but…Zach loves me."

"Then is it fair to be string him along when you don't love him back?" Blaine asked linking his and Kurt's hands.

"No," Kurt said, "But…I can't break up with him, I can't do that to him."

Blaine sighed, "Always thinking of other people," he said brushing some hair back from Kurt's forehead gently, "But don't you deserve to be happy too?"….

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Heyya, sorry I haven't been that frequent with updates recently, hope you enjoy X**

**Aledda- Hi, well thanks for your opinion and I've taken what you've said into account and I think your right so I tried to work things out a bit in this chapter, don't know if your still going to read or not but anyway, thanks for your review.**

**Mary Peguero- Hey, I think we all do . Can't wait till the next Glee episode!**

**.Ray- Hey, sorry for making you cry…although this at the beginning might have hope you like it and I'll update as soon as I can, thanks for reading! X**

**Wanna-Be-California-Gurl- Hey, I know Klaine love 4ever ha-ha. Hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey honey! I know I loved the kiss bit too! And your right about the trust thing but I think Kurt will get over it…hopefully. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! Lots of love X**

**Babyboyerful- Ha-ha, hey. Hope you like the chapter! X**

**Gabbii- Heya, here's you more! Hope you enjoy and thanks for the review!**

**Violethillbeautiful- Aww, thanks! Hope you like the chapter! X**

**Gleemusiclover911- Oh no :( watch more Glee with cute Klaine to mend it! X**

**xsilvershadowx- Maybe you can after this chapter? Hope you enjoyed! X**

**Santana Lopez- Very cute! Ha-ha, there both pretty cute in this chapter though x**

**BabyItsAwesomeOutside- Can't get rid of him quiet yet…maybe soon though…maybe not, I don't know. Thanks for the review and I hope you liked the chapter! X**


	7. Staying

Kurt shrugged and kissed Blaine gently once, "Can I think about this, even if I did…break up with him I wouldn't want to do it here and then have to ride back on a plane with him a few days later."

Blaine grinned, "Fine but I have a few conditions," he said wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him into a hug.

"What?" Kurt asked wrapped his arms around Blaine and hugging him back.

"You forgive me for being to harsh and letting my anger get the better of me earlier, we meet up for coffee as soon as possible when we get back to New York, and you come back to rehearsals with me now." Blaine said rubbing small circles up and down Kurt's back.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I can't, not until this cake is cooked. Then I can cut it up and we can take it back up to them and they'll all love us."

Blaine rolled his eyes, "Fine. But I get more brownies then everyone else," Blaine said wriggling his eyes brows up and down.

Kurt giggled, "Deal," he said. Blaine's eyes widened a bit and Kurt frowned, "What? He asked.

Blaine smiled, "When you giggled…you looked just like you did in high school."

Kurt blushed a bit, "want a drink?" he asked changing the subject.

"No…I…I wanna go up in your room," Blaine said blushing a bit.

Kurt's eyes widened, "Blaine are you crazy!" he exclaimed then remember that Carole and Burt were in the next room, "I'm still in a relationship with Zach, and my Dad and step mom would be down stairs." He hissed.

"I didn't mean it like that…not that I wouldn't want too because I've been horney for two years," Blaine added blushing.

"You haven't had sex at all?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Well…okay I wouldn't go that far," Blaine said, "Can we not have this conversation."

"Why do you want to go upstairs then?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shrugged, "I have a lot of good memories in there, and it will be weird to see it as a guest room."

"Okay then, come on," Kurt said grabbing Kurt's hand and pulling him through the door into the hallway and up the stairs.

Blaine laughed running up the stairs with Kurt and then into Kurt's room. All the posters and Kurt's things and gone leaving the room looking plain and simple. Kurt's King size double bed was still there but the covers had been changed to plain white and his wardrobe and been re-painted, painting over all the scribbled and doodles Kurt and drawn on it as a kid, mostly his favourite musicals and musical songs.

"This is weird," Kurt laughed looking around the room and biting his lip, he spun around, "Blaine what's wrong?"

Blaine was standing in the doorway looking slightly horrified, "Kurt where is it?" he asked.

"Where's what hon?" Kurt asked frowning.

"The picture of us when we were teenagers, when we…"

"Went for that picnic in the park on a sunny day and when we got there it tipped down with rain?" Kurt asked tilting his head to the side.

"Yes that picture! Oh God you haven't got rid of it have you?" Blaine panicked.

"No, no Blaine relax, It's in New York," Kurt said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "You took it to New York when we moved?" he asked.

"Of course," Kurt said, "I loved that day."

"Me too…even getting your hair wet?" Blaine asked.

Kurt chuckled, "Well…no, but I was with you wasn't I? So I was bound to love it."

Blaine grinned, "Are you really going to get back together with me?" he asked.

"Come on," Kurt said, "I need to check on the brownies."

Blaine rolled his eyes and followed Kurt back down into the kitchen, "Kurt, I love those jeans," Blaine asked as Kurt bent down to check on the brownies in the oven. Blaine titling his head to the side admiring the way the jeans hugged tightly to Kurt's ass.

"Like what you see Anderson?" Kurt asked spinning around with a smirk.

"Yep, I really, really do," Blaine grinned not in the least bit embarrassment.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Should be done soon," Kurt said, "Maybe you should come say hi to Dad and Carole."

"Okay…they still hate me right?" Blaine asked grabbing Kurt's hand.

"No…well maybe a little bit," Kurt admitted.

Blaine sighed, "Well I'd better get back in there good books if were going to get back together."

"Come on then," Kurt said tugging him into the living room.

"Hey Burt, Carole," Blaine said as Kurt pulled him to sit down on the couch next to him.

"Hello," Burt replied eyeing Blaine's and Kurt's hands that were still locked together.

"Hey honey, how are you?" Carole asked also noticing the boy's entwined fingers.

"I'm okay thanks," Blaine said with a bit of a shrug, "Still trying to be a song writer."

"And a song singer," Kurt added grinning at Blaine.

"Maybe one day if I ever finish this song!" Blaine sighed obviously annoyed.

"Hey Blaine relax, I told you I'd help!" Kurt rolled his eyes a bit. Blaine smiled at Kurt and ruffled his hair. Burt and Carole held there breath waiting for Kurt to explode but he just scowled at Blaine and patted it back into place.

"Are you still going back to New York?" Burt asked watching as Blaine wrapped his arm around Kurt's shoulders pulling him closer. Everyone looked at Kurt.

"No, I'm staying," Kurt said, "But I'm still going to stay with Zach in the hotel."

"Are you sure that you don't want to come here? I miss having you around Kid," Burt said.

"Umm…Not so much of a kid anymore but no were fine were we are," Kurt said raising an eyebrow at his Dad.

Burt laughed, "Your still ten to me," he said.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, "Dad," he grumbled.

* * *

><p>Kurt sighed, "How do I react? Like nothing happened?" he asked as he and Blaine stood outside, Blaine with a box of brownies under his arm.<p>

"Sounds good," Blaine said reaching down and grabbing Kurt's hand, "Just act normal, and ignore them."

"Fine," Kurt sighed, "I'll pry them away from the questions with my amazing brownies."  
>"The perfect plan. Come on beautiful, we can't stay out here forever," Blaine said squeezing his hand.<p>

"Why not?" Kurt muttered mostly to himself as he reached for the door and pushed it open pulling Blaine in beside him.

All of the New directions looked up as the door swung open, they all looked at each other and then looked back to the open door with smiles on there faces, "Kurt!" a few of them call when the rest just continued smiling.

Kurt grinned putting on his sassy armour, "Guess what I baked?" he asked grabbing the box from Blaine's hands and holding it up in the air for them all to see.

"Oh my God, please tell me those are your brownies!" Puck said his eyes wide.

"Would I give you anything else?" Kurt asked with a smirk as the New directions crowded around him.

"Guess we could take a break," Mr Shue shrugged walking up to join the crowd.

Kurt put the box down on a chair and then walked over to the corner of the room sliding to the floor and wrapping his arms around his knees, Blaine looked up with brownie around his mouth and saw Kurt sink to the floor, and he walked over.

"Are you okay?" he asked slinking to the floor beside him.

Kurt nodded and then looked up and saw the chocolate across Blaine's mouth, "Can you eat anything without making a mess?" he asked with a chuckle.

Blaine laughed too, "Probably not, but I always had you to clean me up," he said blushing a bit.

Kurt grinned, "How did you survived without me for two years?" he asked.

"I didn't," Blaine said seriously.

Kurt sighed, "Blaine don't," he said. He reached forward and stroked the chocolate of Blaine's cheek with his finger but before he could pull back Blaine grabbed his hand and brought it to his lips sucking of the chocolate, "Blaine!" Kurt squealed snatching his hand back.

Blaine laughed, "Sorry, couldn't resist, you remember on our anniversary when we…"

"Oh my God!" Kurt said his eyes wide, "I completely forgot about that."

Blaine sighed, "I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, am I forgiven?" he asked.

"True fully? Nope not even a little bit," Kurt said brushing some imaginary dust of his jeans.

"Oh," Blaine said looking down at the floor.

"You really hurt me you know," Kurt said, "But I'm not going to start acting all immature and ignore you."

Blaine looked up, "Can I try and make it up to you?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "How?" he asked.

Blaine frowned, "I don't know yet, I'm still working on it."

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes, "Let me know," he said.

"Right," Mr Shue said licking chocolate of his lips, "Who knows what there going to do for there solo?"

"I don't know, but I've been wanting to try something out, is that okay?" Blaine asked getting to his feet.

"Of course," Mr Shue nodded.

"I know this is originally sang by a women but I think I've changed the key correctly," Blaine said climbing onto the stage.

"Take it away Blaine," Mr Shue called as the New directions sat down just in front of the stage.

Blaine nodded and took a deep breath just like a used to and began to sing:

**If we walk away now  
>There's no turning around<br>Gotta say what I mean  
>While you're here with me<br>I'm not sure I'll find words  
>To cover the hurt<br>That I see in your eyes  
>But I gotta try<strong>

**I know rocks turn to sand**  
><strong>And hearts can change hands<strong>  
><strong>And you're not to blame<strong>  
><strong>When the sky fills with rain<strong>  
><strong>But if we stay or walk away<strong>  
><strong>There's one thing that's true<strong>  
><strong>I still love you<strong>  
><strong>I still love you<strong>

**Can you search down inside**  
><strong>Let go of your pride<strong>  
><strong>If I forget trying to win<strong>  
><strong>And just let you in<strong>  
><strong>I didn't travel this far<strong>  
><strong>To watch it all fall apart<strong>  
><strong>So give me your hand<strong>  
><strong>And take a chance<strong>

**I know rocks turn to sand**  
><strong>And hearts can change hands<strong>  
><strong>And you're not to blame<strong>  
><strong>When the sky fills with rain<strong>  
><strong>But if we stay or walk away<strong>  
><strong>There's one thing that's true<strong>  
><strong>I still love you<strong>

**Riding with me as close as before**  
><strong>Whatever happens, I won't ask for more<strong>  
><strong>Here in my heart from now 'til the end<strong>  
><strong>Flame out or fly, we have to try again<strong>

**I still**

**I know rocks turn to sand**  
><strong>And hearts can change hands<strong>  
><strong>And you're not to blame<strong>  
><strong>When the sky fills with rain<strong>  
><strong>But if we stay or walk away<strong>  
><strong>There's one thing that's true<strong>  
><strong>I still love you<strong>  
><strong>Yeah I still love you<strong>

**But if we stay or walk away**  
><strong>There's one thing that's true<strong>  
><strong>I still love you<strong>  
><strong>Yeah I still love you<strong>  
><strong>I still love you<strong>  
><strong>I still love you<strong>  
><strong>I still love you<strong>  
><strong>I still love you<strong>

Blaine was staring at Kurt the whole time and it was obviously that he was singing it to him, and that he meant every word. Both Blaine and Kurt had tears in there eyes as Blaine got down on the stage. Every one was starting at Kurt to see his reaction; he was smiling slightly as Blaine sat next to him. He reached up and kissed Blaine's cheek.

"That's was really good," he said. All the new directions exchanged raised eyebrows, where they back together now? But wasn't Kurt with that other guy?

Little did Kurt and Blaine know that Zach had been standing by the door watching for the whole performance…

**A/N: dun, dun, duuuuunnnn! ;)**

**Review replies:**

**.Ray- Hey, Cliff hanger! Oh I'm so evil to you! *evil laugh* hope you enjoyed the chapter X**

**Sweetie813- Hey, Aww thanks I'm glad you like it! What do you think of this chapter? Lots of love, thanks for the review! X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hmmm…depends on how Zach reacts…and I know the same thing happened to me when I was writing it. Hope you liked it! X**

**Mary Peguero- Hey, thanks for the feed back, there in love! They just can't stay away from each other. X**

**Gogoohaha- thanks for the review X**


	8. Togther again

**A/N: warning, this chapter contains sexxy times ;) It's between the dotted lines if you want to skip it! Please enjoy…. **

* * *

><p>Zach walked down the steps of the auditorium and stood in front of Kurt fuming, "I think we need to talk," he growled.<p>

Kurt cringed, "Shit," he muttered, "Zach just relax."

"Why? Why the hell should I relax?" Zach yelled.

Kurt gulped, "What's wrong?" Kurt asked trying to sound innocent, as if his old boy friend that he had been with since high school hadn't just sung him a love song.

"Don't act innocent with me, you know exactly was going on. I trusted you against my better judgement and this is what I find?" Zach yelled.

"Zach…" Kurt started to protest but Zach grabbed him roughly by the arm.

"Come on, were going home," Zach growled pulling Kurt along with him as he stormed towards the entrance of the auditorium.

Blaine leapt to his feet and grabbed Kurt's another arm before sliding down to his hand and gripping it tightly, "You don't have to," he said, "He's not in control of you."

"Blaine its fine," Kurt said, "I'll see you later."

"Ummm…no you won't," Zach said pulling Kurt sharply to try and get Blaine's grip of.

Blaine wouldn't budge, "He will if he wants to," he hissed.

"Stay out of this," Zach said giving Kurt an extremely sharp tug causing Blaine to lose his grip.

"No," Blaine said stepping forward and narrowing his eyes at Zach.

Zach let go of Kurt and stepped forward towering over Blaine with menacing eyes, "You gonna mess with me?" he asked, "Kurt is mine!"

"He is a person, he doesn't belong to anyone!" Blaine growled shoving Zach harshly backwards.

Zach stumbled slightly before taking a huge step forward and shoving Blaine back with twice the force, "You're as stupid as you look," he said.

"Don't!" Kurt said, "Please just, Zach just go," he said stepping between Zach and Blaine.

"Don't you dare tell me what to do," Zach said turning his attention to Kurt with a scowl.

"You tell me what to do," Kurt said, "Now leave we'll talk later."

Zach let out a sharp angry breath and slapped Kurt's hard around the face, the sound of skin hitting skin echoing around the auditorium. Tears sprung to Kurt's eyes as he crumbled to the floor his hand flying to his cheek.

"Kurt," Blaine cried kneeling down beside him, "honey are you okay?"

Kurt stroked his cheek gently and winced, "I'm fine," he breathed; he got to his shaking feet with the help of Blaine.

"You're shaking," Blaine noticed with a frown.

"J…just shock, I really am fine," Kurt reassured him, Blaine nodded seeming to except the fact before turning to see all of New directions looking at Zach with shock and fury in there eyes.

"Ohhh…Hell no!" Mercy said shaking her head, "You did not just hit my boy."

Puck stood forward and flexed his guns, "I think you'd better go," he said.

All the New directions were glaring at him, "I…I, Kurt I'm sorry," Zach said.

"Just go," Kurt said shaking his head as Rachel and Blaine fussed over him.

"Can…can we talk later?" Zach asked taking a step backwards.

Kurt shook his head, "its over," he said. Blaine couldn't keep the grin of his face.

"You love him don't you?" Zach asked looking between Blaine and Kurt.

Kurt nodded, "I'm sorry Zach."

"You're making a big mistake," Zach warned Kurt before he walked up the steps and out the door without looking back. As soon as he was out of sight everyone turned to look at Kurt who let out a huge breath that he didn't realise he'd been holding.

"You okay?" Blaine asked holding his arms out wide for a hug.

Kurt sighed melting into his grasp, "I'm fine," he said resting his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Good," Blaine said rubbing comforting circles up and down Kurt's back.

Kurt pulled back and brushed from hair back from Blaine's forehead with a fond smile. Blaine rolled his eyes, "So…now he's out of the picture, want to go out with me sometime?"

Kurt nodded, "I love you Blaine," he said softly.

"I love you too Kurt," Blaine replied in the same soft tone. Both men grinned leaning forward and kissed sweetly, causing the 'New directions' to chorus in a series of wolf whistles and cheers. Kurt pulled back blushing.

"Alright, back to work!" Mr Shue called…

* * *

><p>Blaine smiled as Kurt came down Wes's stairs. As soon as rehearsals had ended Blaine and Kurt went back to the hotel that Zach and Kurt had been staying at to grab some of his stuff. Zach hadn't been there luckily but Kurt had found note that he hadn't told Blaine about. One that really freaked him out. Only five words long in Zach's neat scroll:<p>

_You've made a big mistake_

Kurt put it at the back of his mind and collected his stuff before following Blaine back down to his car. They'd decided that Kurt would live with Blaine whilst they were here and that they'd have a night in together with a Disney film and pizza. Of course Kurt made a big deal of dressing up, wanting to look perfect. And of course it was a waist of time; Kurt always looked perfect to Blaine. By now Kurt had a slight bruise forming across his cheek and just under his eye, but he covered it up with make up pretty well, he'd been used to hiding bruises with make up in high school with Karofsky around.

"You look amazing," Blaine said as Kurt skipped down the last to steps with a smile.

"Thanks," Kurt replied smoothing down his outfit and grabbing Blaine's hand before pulling him into Wes's front room.

Just as Kurt was going to sit down Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt tightly, "I missed you so much Kurt," he whispered, "and I'm so sorry for what I did to you, and I know that I'll never forgive myself."

Kurt sighed, "I forgive you, and it was my fault as much as yours. How about we just put it behind us?"

"And spend the rest of our life's together," Blaine added sitting on the floor and pulling Kurt down beside him.

"Why are we sitting on the floor when there's a perfectly good sofa?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine shrugged, "The floors always comfier," he laughed.

Kurt rolled his eyes and griped Blaine's hand, "Fair enough," he shrugged.

"So then," Blaine said grinning, his eyes finally getting back the twinkle that had been missing for the past two years, "Pizza?"

"Sounds good," Kurt smiled, "Which movie? I don't mind."

"Ummm…Cinderella," Blaine shrugged. Kurt nodded crawling over and grabbing the DVD and putting it in the player whilst Blaine ordered pizza.

Once the pizza had arrived the two men spread out on the floor eating pizza and watching children's movies, using the chance to catch up…on kissing.

Blaine pulled Kurt up against him and grazed his lips over Kurt's ear lobe, "I love you."

Kurt shivered, "I love you too," he replied leaning back against Blaine.

Blaine kissed Kurt's neck up and down a few times before starting to suck a hickey, Kurt moaned tilting his head back to allow Blaine to have better excess, "Blaine," he breathed closing his eyes.

"I missed you so freaking much Kurt," Blaine whispered seductively.

Kurt whimpered, the sexist noise that Blaine had heard in a long time, "Kurt," he growled spinning Kurt around and kissing him hard on the mouth his hands instantly flying up to tangle themselves in Kurt's perfectly styled hair.

Kurt pushed him away with a grunt, "Do you realise how long it too me to do my hair?" he asked with a frown.

"It looks sexy messy," Blaine told him pressing there foreheads together, "Now we've got two years of making out to catch up on."

Kurt grinned closing the distance and pressing there lips together again opening his mouth to encourage Blaine's tongue in. Blaine got the hint and then shifted, slowly lowering Kurt down so he was lying on the carpet before moving so he was hovering over him. Blaine ran his hand down Kurt's sides and then back up before he lowered himself down so ever part of his and Kurt's bodies were aliened and pressed together.

Kurt gasped, "B…Blaine," he moaned closing his eyes as Blaine started kissing down his neck again and reached up to unbutton the first of the ones of Kurt's skin tight shirt.

"I need you," Blaine whispered finally managing to undo the button and kissing the newly exposed skin.

"No," Kurt said shaking his head and trying to sit up.

Blaine looked hurt as he got of Kurt, "Why?" he asked "Don't you find me attractive anymore."

Kurt snorted, "Yeah right, I just…its weird having sex with you on the floor of Wes's living room.

Blaine sighed in relief and then nodded, "Yeah I can understand that," he chuckled, "Up stairs then?" he asked.

Kurt nodded and then got to his feet along with Blaine and they ran up the stairs giggling like love struck teenagers…

**...**

Kurt grinned as Blaine grabbed his arm pulling him inside to Wes's guest room and they both jumped on the bed with a childish squeal. Kurt rolled on top of Blaine pulling of his shirt. Blaine pulled of his and they smirked at each other.

Blaine reached forward and brushed his hand over Kurt's chest gently, "Still perfect," he whispered.

Kurt smiled gently and leaned forward for a gentle kisses that soon turned too heated as Blaine pulled him down on top of him and bucked up so their cocks slid together, both boys moaning at the friction. Blaine winked at Kurt before rolled over to he was on top leaving Kurt breathless with surprise.

Blaine smiled down at him and kissed his lips hungry, desperately wanting this. Needing this. He'd been deprived of this for two years and Kurt was filling him back up. Making him feel whole again as they ran there hands over each others chests whilst there tongues locked together in a familiar dance of dominance. Blaine reached up and grabbed both Kurt's nipples between his thumb and for finger and squeezed them. Causing Kurt to let out a half gasp half moan, Blaine grinned using Kurt's distraction to win the dominance.

Kurt rolled his eyes pushing Blaine back slightly, "Cheater," he said with a huff.

Blaine smiled kissing Kurt's bruised cheek with the slightest of air cheeks and then his other, "Sorry," he said.

"You're not at all are you?" Kurt chuckled running his hands through Blaine's messy curls once.

"Nope," Blaine smiled cheekily before reaching down to kiss Kurt again.

Blaine's hands snaked down to Kurt's jeans and rubbed his crotch gently, barley touching causing Kurt to whimper and buck his hips up to get more friction, "Blaine don't tease," he cried.

"Oh but Kurt you look so hot when you beg," Blaine wined licking his lips as Kurt writhed beneath him.

"Bllllllllaine!" Kurt moaned arching his back up of the bed as Blaine pressed his hand firmly down over Kurt's now erect dick.

Blaine bit his lip, "Kurt, God you're so freaking beautiful," he said as Kurt continued to whimper his name.

Kurt wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and wrapped his legs around his waist, pulling him down on top of him and pressing there bodies together, "I love you," Kurt said whispered.

"I love you too Kurt, so freaking much," Blaine panted rocking his hips down.

"OHHH!" Both boys' gasped there eyes closing in pleasure.

"Again," Kurt whimpered, "Fuck Blaine please."

Blaine did as he was told, it defiantly wasn't against his will, "Kurt," he moaned every time his rocked his hips, Kurt arching his back and bucking his hips to try and get closer. Soon they'd worked up a rhythm, the only sound in the room was there pants and gasps with a mixture of each others names.

"Blaine stop!" Kurt all of a sudden cried pushing Blaine back without warning.

Blaine was breathing heavily," What's…wrong?" he asked between gasps.

"I don't…want to cum…in these jeans," Kurt panted reaching down and struggling to undo the button of his skin tight pants.

Blaine brushed his Kurt's hands away and did it himself before leaning down and grabbing the zip between his teeth, slowly pulling it down, Kurt eyes bulged from his head as he watched his breathing sped up, "Fuck Blaine, I said I don't want to come in these jeans," he whimpered.

Blaine chuckled blowing warm air over Kurt's crotch, "Sorry," he said reaching up and grabbing ether side of Kurt's jeans and pulling them down. He hissed, "No underwear?" he asked his mouth horse and dry as Kurt's cock broke free from, it's prison.

"Did you see how tight those jeans were?" Kurt laughed rolling his eyes.

Blaine laughed, "My turn?" he asked tilting his head to the side and gestring down to his pants.

Kurt nodded eagerly, "I've missed this," he said reaching down for Blaine's zipper, "so much."

"Me or my very hard cock in your ass," Blaine asked innocently with a grin.

Kurt moaned, "Both, defiantly both," he said pulling down Blaine's pants and underwear all at the same time. Blaine lifted his ass of the bed and kicked them somewhere across the room.

Blaine laughed, "Me too," he said with a grin marvelling in Kurt's naked form in front of him, he ran his hand down Kurt's chest down to his abdomen and finally wrapped his tightly around his Kurt's cock and squeezed it, Kurt moaned loudly throwing his head back. "Your perfect Kurt," Blaine whispered, "Every," he said kissing Kurt's nipple, "single," he said kissing the other nipple, "bit of you," he finshed sliding down and wrapping his lips around the head of Kurt's cock.

"BLAINE!" Kurt screamed, "More…more Blaine please!" he started to beg.

Blaine moaned as Kurt screamed his name, the sound making him even harder although he thought that was impossible, Kurt bucked his hips at the vibrations, "More," he whimpered again. Blaine swirled his tongue around the head of Kurt's cock and run it along the slit. Kurt was whimpering and crying out, "Fuck, fuck, fuck," he reached forward and grabbed Blaine's curls in his heads and pulled his head forward, trying to pull Blaine further on.

Blaine smiled and took as much as Kurt in his mouth as he could sucking and humming as hard as he could, Kurt was thrashing and bucking on the bed and he didn't last long, before he knew it he was trying to choke out a bit of a warning, "B…B….Blaine," he panted, "I'm…I'm…gonna…c…cum!"

Blaine just nodded sucking harder and trying to fit more of Kurt in his mouth, "Blllllllaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaine!" Kurt screamed tilting his head back as he came into Blaine's hot, wet mouth, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Blaine struggled not to cum at the sight of Kurt's realise, biting down hard on his lip to the point where he could taste blood, "Kurt," he whispered.

Kurt collapsed back on the bed breathing heavily, "Oh Blaine, fuck that was amazing," he said forcing himself to lift his head and giving Blaine a goofy grin.

Blaine chuckled, and then turned serious, "Can I cum inside you?" he asked rubbing circles up and down Kurt's sweaty chest with his palm.

Kurt nodded and then frowned, "We'll have to use a condom though."

Blaine grumbled something about 'not fair' before opening Wes's side draw, "If I know Wes he'll have some here, just in case. Not that it see's much action."

Kurt laughed, "We'll get checked out for any STI's and if were clear then we won't have to use one again," he said as Blaine pulled out a condom with a triumphant smile.

"Not that I wouldn't love to talk about STI's with you, but I really want you right now," Blaine said his voice a seductive growl.

"Sorry," Kurt said, "have you got any lube?" he asked.

Blaine nodded getting to his feet and searching for his pants that had been discarded before, Kurt bit his lip feeling his cock twitch back into life and Blaine bent down to pick up his jeans and pulled a small bottle of lube from his pocket before turning back to Kurt and leaping back to the bed, giving him a fiery kiss.

Blaine pulled back coating his fingers in way more lube then was needed whilst Kurt grabbed a pillow from behind his head and shoved it under him. Blaine leaned forward and bit his lip as he pressed his index finger gently to Kurt's hole. Kurt gasped as Blaine pushed in slightly, then a bit further, and a bit further until his finger was completely surrounded by Kurt's warmth, "This is going to sound crazy," Blaine whispered, "But you feel different to the other guys, you feel….you feel right," he said blushing as he realise how stupid he sounded.

Kurt smiled, "That's doesn't sound crazy at all," he said, "I know exactly what you mean."

"Good," Blaine said reaching up with his other hand and interlocking his hand with Kurt's. He squeezed Kurt's hand as he added a second and third finger, stopping when ever Kurt winced in pain.

"Blaine for God sake I'm ready!" Kurt complained fucking himself on Blaine's fingers with a loud moan that made Blaine's cock pulse, "Fuck me!"

Blaine grinned quickly pulling himself out and grabbing the condom, he ripped it open with his teeth and quickly rolled it on, slicking himself up with the lube that was left of his fingers before lining himself up, "Tell me when your ready baby," Blaine said with a smile like he always you'd to say when they were in high school.

Kurt smiled too, "Okay," He said smirking slightly, but gasping when entered him all in one go knowing Kurt just liked getting it over with.

"Oh God," Blaine hissed throwing his head back and trying desperately not to thrust, "So tight," he whimpered.

Kurt panted a bit before nodding, "Move," he said.

Blaine pulled out almost completely before thrusting back in as hard as he could, Blaine moaned, "Fuck!" he cried, "You feel amazing!"

"Again," Kurt said, Blaine grinned repeating the action over and over, he all of a sudden he changed angles smacking Kurt's prostate hard without warning. Kurt screamed arching his back, "There! Oh God right there again Blaine please!"

Blaine grinned repeating at the same angle, sweat dripping down his forehead as he moaned and panted, smacking back in as hard as he could. Kurt was gripping the bed sheets so hard that he knuckles turned white calling, "faster, harder, Blaine God!, harder, there Blaine ohhh, Blaine!" and Blaine hadn't seen anything so fucking sexy in his whole life, he came without warning calling out Kurt's name like his life depended on it. As soon as Blaine screamed Kurt was coming too without even being touched all over his and Blaine's chest.

Blaine collapsed, "Fuck," he moaned taking a deep breath before pulling out of Kurt making them both wince.

**...**

Blaine used the last of his energy to roll so he was beside Kurt, he pulled of the condom throwing it somewhere near the bin and pulling Kurt close, he kissed his nose lovingly, "How have I survived without you I will never know," he said, "I love you Kurt, always have, always will."

"Me too," Kurt smiled, "Sleep?" he asked.

"Sleep," Blaine agreed snuggling close to Kurt.

And they both feel asleep, sleeping better then they ever had in two years…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: hey guys, so Klaine together again! Yay…But what about the note? I can't wait until Glee this week!**

**Mcpakemeg- Hey, what do you think about the not huh? Freaky are what? hope you liked it! X**

**Violethillbeautiful- Hey, so what do you think? I wrote a few different versions, one a lot more violent but I settled on this one. Hope you like it! X**

**Babyboyerful- not that much, but maybe more later? Hint hint. Hope you enjoyed! X**

**acciodoublestuff0202- nope he really doesn't ha-ha, hope you liked it! X**

**.Ray- Are you a bit happier now? Hope you are, lots of love! X**

**Sweetie813- Finally the tension in broken! Ha-ha, hope you enjoyed, thanks for the review! X**

**BabyItsAwesomeOutside- I think everyone hates him after he hits Kurt, I hope so anyway. Hope you like it! X**

**Santana Lopez- hope you liked! Klaine together again…and hot sex ;P**

**Gleelover- He's not happy! Ha-ha, hope you liked! Tanks for reading!**

**Friedgorilla- Hello! Of course I'll continue it, hope you like the chapter and as for your question maybe!...when your waiting for updates you can read some of my other stuff? Just a suggestion you don't have to! X Thank you for reading!**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey sweetie, here's your update! Hope you enjoyed it…I kinda freaked myself out with that note thing ha-ha, anyway again thanks for reading, It means a lot to me, lots of love as always! XXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Mary Peguero- Ha-ha, hope you liked it! X**


	9. Ring

Kurt sighed and rolled over, Blaine was still asleep snoring in the light breathy way that he did, the sound had been music to Kurt's ears last night and helped him fall into probably the best night sleep he'd ever had. Just knowing that Blaine was beside him. Kurt snuggled up to Blaine's side and rested his head on Blaine's slowly rising and falling chest. Kurt couldn't keep the grin of his face, Blaine was back, Blaine was back, Blaine was back!

Blaine stirred and looked down with sleep filled eyes at the man snuggled up beside him, he smiled widely, "Good Morning," he said his voice cracking with sleep.

"Good morning," Kurt replied with a yawn. Blaine pulled Kurt up further and they both rolled onto there sides so they were facing each other.

Blaine had a smile plastered to his face but when he looked into Kurt's eyes he frowned, "Kurt why are you crying?" he asked sounding worried.

Kurt eyebrows rose in surprise as he lifted his hand to his eyes and felt salty tears, "I…I don't know," Kurt said, "I think I'm just really happy."

Blaine sighed in relief and then rolled his eyes, "You cry when you're happy?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged, "I've only ever been this happy a few times before," he said, "When you said you'd be my boyfriend…actually you never said that officially," Kurt realised going of into a day dream, he shook his head back into reality, "anyway, when you said you loved me…and every time you say you love me, when we first had sex, and now."

Blaine laughed, "It's all about the sex with you," he joked wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "You know that's not true Mr. Anderson," he said.

Blaine shrugged, "Kurt?" he asked, Kurt looked at him expectantly, "I love you."

Kurt grinned, "I love you too, more then I can ever show or tell you."

"Well…I suppose I could try and let you show me," Blaine said running his hand up Kurt's naked thigh.

Kurt squealed and pushed him away, "Come on we've got to get ready for rehearsal."

Blaine rolled his eyes and sat up rubbing his eyes before slid of the floor into his feet, "Do you still have those black jeans with the white studs?" he asked walking over to Kurt, who had also stood up, and wrapped his arms around his waist, "Your ass looks amazing in them."

"I don't know," Kurt shrugged, "Look in the bag over there," he said pointing to his rucksack.

Blaine kissed Kurt's shoulder and then walked over to the black and blue bag and fished around on it, he sighed puling out a few times of clothing. A small blue box tumbled to the floor. He frowned and bent down to pick it up; he looked around to make sure Kurt was in the bathroom before opening it. His eyes grew wide and his mouth fell open as he saw a beautiful sliver diamond engagement ring.

"Hey Blaine, did you find those pants?" Kurt asked as he walked back into the room, Blaine saw the pants and picked them up.

"Yep," Blaine said throwing him the pants with one hand, the hand with the ring in hid behind his back.

"Okay now the top half…" Kurt muttered to himself walking over to his bag and searching through the mountain of clothing that was way too much for just over a week.

"You could just walk around topless…I wouldn't mind," Blaine managed to say whilst his mind with completely wrapped around the ring behind his back.

"Yeah but then all the girls and guys couldn't keep there hands of me and you'd get all jealous," Kurt laughed.

Blaine forced a laugh too, "I'm gonna have a shower," he said walking towards the bathroom.

"Okay," Kurt said folding up the clothes Blaine had dumped in a pile on the floor.

Blaine walked through the bathroom door and closed it behind them and pulled the ring back from behind him opening the box again and staring at the ring. It was beautiful, he couldn't deny it. But why the hell did Kurt have an engagement ring with him? Wait…he came here with Zach…Oh God was he going to ask Zach to marry him! Blaine's gasped and tears sprung to his eyes, Kurt had told him he wasn't in love with Zach. But then why would he ask him to marry him? Blaine gulped back tears but couldn't stop a few trickling from his eyes.

"Blaine baby, hurry up or we'll be late," Kurt said knocking on the bathroom door.

Blaine sniffed and wiped his eyes, "Okay honey, I'll meet you down stairs as soon as I'm ready."

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked sounding concerned.

Blaine cursed, he voice hadn't sounded as normal as he thought, "Yeah I'm fine."

"Okay…" Kurt hesitated sounding unsure, but Blaine heard his footsteps walk away from the door.

Blaine took a deep breath, _shower Blaine_, he thought. He put the ring still in its box carefully on the counter by the mirror and turned on the shower…

* * *

><p>"Hey guys," Puck said as Blaine and Kurt walked into rehearsals just in time, Blaine managing to shove Kurt's ring back in his bag before he noticed it was gone, "What did you get up to last night?" Puck continued wiggling his eyebrows up and down suggestively.<p>

Blaine looked away from him but Kurt laughed, "You want the gory details?" he asked.

"No, no he doesn't!" Finn cried shaking his head franticly.

"Ahh…sorry Finn didn't see you there," Kurt said blushing a bright tomato red.

Puck walked forward and hit Kurt and Blaine on the shoulder, "Didn't know you had it in ya bro, I'm proud of ya," he grinned.

Kurt rolled his eyes and gripped Blaine's hand tightly, "Are you okay?" he asked him, "Your being really quite," Kurt said.

"I'm fine," Blaine said giving Kurt one of his best charming smiles.

Kurt giggled and kissed is cheek, "You're gorgeous," he said.

"I know," Blaine said, "You're not so bad yourself you know."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "That's not what you said last night."

Puck and Artie wolf whistled and Finn moaned shaking his head, all the girls glanced at each other with grins apart from Santana who yelled, "I gotta get myself some of that Hummel."

Brit frowned, "My unicorn," she said walking over to Kurt and kissing his cheek.

Kurt laughed, "Sorry Boo, I'm still all Blaine's," he said.

"But you said you loved me!" Brit sighed crossing her arms across his chest.

"Yeah he says that too a lot of people," Blaine muttered under his breath suddenly finding himself angry at Kurt for the ring.

Kurt spun around with hurt and shock in his face, "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Blaine said regretting it as soon as he said it.

"What's that meant to mean?" Kurt asked frowning, "Have I done something wrong?"

Blaine frowned, "I don't know. What do you think?" he asked.

"Honey what do you mean?" Kurt asked sighing.

"I found the ring," Blaine sighed looking away to the floor.

"What ri…oh," Kurt realised biting his lip, "That really upset you?"

"You said you didn't love him!" Blaine said shaking his head.

Kurt frowned in confusion, "Who?" he asked.

"Zach, I can't believe you were going to propose to him!" Blaine yelled finally completely losing his temper.

"What?" Kurt asked, "Blaine, No you've got it all wrong….wait!" he called as Blaine turned around towards the door and left…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, sorry it took me forever to upload a new chapter but I literally have NO time what so ever at the moment to write so I wrote a quick short chapter (sorry is short) to post and I'll update as soon as I can. Hope you liked it!**

**.Ray- I know, he's freaky! Hope you liked the chapter, sorry It's so short! I'll update when I can X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- I didn't realise it was K+ I thought I put it as M, thank God you noticed. I've changed it to M now though. Glad you liked it! Hope you like this one too, sorry it's so short! X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey honey, like I said in the PM sorry this is so short! I just felt like I needed to write something as I haven't been able to update in a while. I'm glad you liked the last chapter (I did too ;)…) Anyway, so what do you think? Lots of love X**

**Phamy- Hey, sorry this took so long to update and it's a bit short but I've been really busy at the moment! Hope you like it anyway and I'll update as soon as I can! X**

**Gleelover- Heyya, sorry it took me so long to update! Hope you liked it anyway and sorry it's a bit shorter then the other chapters, X**

**Alexpare- Hey, don't worry about it I'm not offended at all, this chapter is in a bit of a rush so sorry for any mistakes as I haven't updated in ages because I'm really busy right now. I think I'm just going to try and do a more detailed proof read first but if it continues I might look into getting a Beat depending on if I get anytime. Thanks for the feed back! X**

**Sweetie813- Hope you like it, sorry its so short and Yay for the sexy times in the last chapter! Zach is freaky….anyway thanks for reading!**

**Gleek890- Aww, thank you so much! Sorry this chapter is short I have hardly anytime to write anymore and I wanted to give you guys a chapter as soon as possible. Hope you liked it, XXX**

**Violethillbeautiful- I know I felt that it went to fast at the begging too but I didn't want to dwell too much on Zach and concentrate on the Klaine! :D Hope you like this one; sorry it took me so long to upload! X**

**BrooketheLlama- Heya, sorry it took me so long! Hope you like it! X**

**Santana Lopez- I know ;) X**

**XxBraxtonsMomxX- Ha-ha, definitely! Hope you like the chapter, sorry it took me so long to update X**

**Mary Peguero- Be patient for later in the fic….;) Sorry it took me so long too update! X**


	10. Engaged

New directions stared at Kurt with wide eyes, "You were going to marry Zach?" Mr Shue asked him.

"No, no I…" Kurt sighed running his fingers through his hair in the stress, "I wasn't…look can I explain later?" he asked running after Blaine through the door, he saw Blaine get into his black shiny car and close the door behind him with a slam.

"BLAINE!" Kurt called running up to the car but Blaine was already pulling out of the car park, "BLAINE WAIT!" Kurt cried but Blaine drove away before Kurt could stop him.

Kurt moaned running his hands through his hair again not caring that it was probably a mess now, he looked down at his high heeled boots he was wearing and sighed bending down to unzip them. He kicked them off and wiggled his toes before taking a deep breath and running out of the car park, he ran as fast as he could down the road and around the corner, ignoring the looks he was getting

He was breathily heavily as he came up to Wes's house about fifteen minutes later, his face red and flushed, his eyes bright, he knocked on the door arching his back wiping his forehead of sweat.

Blaine opened the door, his eyes grew wide as he took in Kurt's appearance, "Did you run here?" he gasped.

Kurt nodded unable to speak as he was breathing too heavily; Blaine grabbed his arm and pulled him inside with and into the living room and pushed him so he was sitting on the sofa before disappearing again in the direction of the kitchen. Kurt noticed that his mothers ring was on the table but before he could pick it up Blaine walked back in with a glass of water, "Your crazy," Blaine said shaking his head in disbelief, "You ran…all the way here!" he looked down at the floor, "What were are your shoes?"  
>Kurt raised an eyebrow, "You think I could run all this way in those heels?" he asked finally getting his breath back, "That's impossible even for me!"<p>

Blaine chuckled to himself and then sighed as Kurt gulped down the water and put the empty cup down next to the ring, he picked it up and stroked it gently, "Baby you've got it all wrong," he said looking up at Blaine, "Can I explain?" he asked.

Blaine bit his lip and then nodded, "Fine" he sighed.

"You really need to stop running of every time we have a fight," Kurt mumbled, "This ring," he said still stroking the ring gently, "Is my mother's engagement ring," he explained.

"It's beautiful," Blaine said watching as Kurt looked down at it fondly.

"I've had it since we moved to New York," he said, "my dad gave it too me after I told him…" Kurt trailed of still stroking the ring gently.

"Told him what?" Blaine asked grabbing Kurt's hand and squeezing it.

"Told him I was going to ask you to marry me," Kurt said avoiding Blaine's gaze, "but I was waiting for the right time and then…and then you left so, I've just sort of been carrying it around with me ever since."

Blaine's eyes had been wide ever since Kurt told him he was going to propose, the silence between the too men was tense, Kurt refusing to look up at Blaine and Blaine in to much shock to really do much more then stare. Suddenly Blaine seemed to snap back into reality, "Yes," he said.

Kurt's head snapped up and saw Blaine had a huge grin spread across his face, "Yes what?" he asked clearly confused.

Blaine took a deep breath, "Yes I'll marry you," he said smiling loving.

Kurt's eyes widened, "really?" he asked a smile spreading across his face too.

"Of course, Kurt I love you!" Blaine said, "…if you still want too of course."

Kurt laughed, "Are you crazy? Of course I do!" he cried he jumped to his feet letting out an excited high pitched squeal.

Blaine smiled a smile that seemed physically too big for his face, Kurt ran to Blaine jumping up and wrapping his arms around his neck in a tight embrace, Blaine hugged him tightly to his chest breathing in the scent of his neck whilst Kurt was still squealing in excitement.

"Kurt honey breathe," Blaine laughed again never feeling this high in his life and by the way Kurt was jumping up and down like a small kid who had just been told he's going to Disney land he was pretty sure he was too.

"Were getting married!" Kurt said his eyes wide and bright, just marvelling in the fact.

"Wow," Blaine said, "And we only got back together yesterday."

Kurt flushed as he realised what Blaine said was true, "It feels like you never left," he admitted.

"I know," Blaine smiled, "…so who do we tell first?" he asked.

Kurt frowned, "I phone Dad and Carole…and then you can phone your parents…and then we go down to rehearsals and you tell the guys when I squeal to the girls?" he planned.

Blaine nodded, "Sounds perfect, but one thing first," he said picking up the ring and getting down on one knee, "Can I do this properly?" he asked.

Kurt's eyes sparkled as he nodded, "Yeah."

"But I want you to have the ring…well get an identical one for me later okay?" Blaine said opening the ring and holding it out to Kurt.

"Okay," Kurt breathed his heart beating three times faster then its normal rhythm.

"Kurt Elizabeth Hummel," Blaine said tears gather in the corners of his eyes, "I love you, and I know that I'll never be able to say how much as there aren't words to describe it. But I do promise to try to everyday for the rest of my life, I promise to protect you and do everything I possible can to make you happy and make all your dreams come true. I want to spend the rest of my life and beyond with you, will you do the honour of become my husband?" he asked the tears streaming down his face.

Kurt was crying too, "Yes," he said as Blaine wiped the tears of joy and pure love from his eyes, he slid the ring onto Kurt's finger.

Blaine stood up and wrapped Kurt in another tight hug, he pulled back and kissed his sweetly, "Wanna call Burt and Carole?" he asked.

Kurt nodded, "I can't wait to hear Carole's reaction," he grinned wiping the tears from his eyes.

He made a grab for the phone and punched in his dad's number, it rang three times before it got answered.

"Hello?" Carole's voice answered her usual bright cheery self.

"Hey its Kurt is Dad there too?" he asked unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"Oh hello sweetheart, and yes he's here," Carole said.

"Can you put it on speaker phone for me? I need to tell you both something," Kurt said as Blaine walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Of course one sec," Carole said, Kurt did the same so both him and Blaine could hear, they heard a muffling and then an, "Okay hon, shoot," from Carole.

"I've got something amazing to tell you," Kurt said, "Me and Blaine both have."

"What's up son?" Burt asked and Kurt felt Blaine squeeze him around him middle.

"Were engaged," Kurt and Blaine said together grinning at each other as the words left there lips.

"Really?" Carole squealed, "I knew you too would get back together!"

"Good on ya kid," Burt said happily.

"As much as I want to tell you everything we have a lot of people to tell so…" Kurt trailed of.

"Okay honey, congratulations and you two have to come down here soon!" Carole said.

"Thanks, bye Carole, bye Dad," Kurt said before hanging up the phone….

* * *

><p><strong>An: Heyya guys, hope you liked the chapter let me know what you like! Aww these two are sooooo cute! X**

**But will Zach find out? How will he react? Hmmmm…**

**Review replies:**

**Violethillbeautiful- So what do you think of the proposal, I wasn't sure how to do it. I wanted them to do it properly and I also wanted the bit where Blaine said yes and Kurt wasn't sure what too so I put in both. Hope you liked it! X**

**Jacob16smith- Heya, I'm glad you liked it. I hope you like this one too and thanks for the review and for reading this fic! X**

**Phamy- Huge big Klaine fluffy chapter for you! Hope you liked it! X**

**.Ray- Yay! I'm glad you liked it and I hope you liked this one too! X**

**Mbrattoo- Heya, hope you liked it! I wanted to make it really sweet and I think I did it pretty well but it doesn't matter about my opinion it matters about yours! I'm post the new chapter when I can! Thanks for reading! X**

**XxBraxtonsMomxX- Well here it is, I hope you enjoy it! X**

**Lizzy-Gleek- and now it's really sweet again ha-ha, hope you liked it!**

**Eatyourh3artout- Heya honey, glad you liked it, this is so sweet! Hope you liked it! X**

**Mcpakemeg- Yay! Thanks, and it would have been a bit of a lame ending if I had just stopped it with Zach's note and the ring, anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter! X**

**Sweetie813- Here's your happiness! I hope you enjoyed it, thanks for reading X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- this chapter is pure fluff! Hope you liked it! X**

**BabyItsAwesomeOutside- Heya thanks for the review and I hoped you like the chapter! X**


	11. Songs

The girls screamed running towards Kurt with excited expressions as he and Blaine stood in the door way of the McKinley high auditorium hand in hand after just explaining to the whole of New directions that they were getting married. Rachel looked at Kurt with wide eyes whilst Tina and Mercy grabbed hold of each others arms jumping up and down and squealing with excitement. Blaine leant down and whispered in Kurt's ear, "There worse then you," he said with a low chuckle.

Kurt laughed too squeezing Blaine's hand tightly in his.

"You know what this means….!" Puck grinned from ear to ear.

"Honey moon sex?" Santana asked wiggling her eyebrows up and down.

Puck laughed, "Well…yeah but before that…ENGAGEMENT PARTY!" he yelled.

Kurt and Blaine exchanged glances, "Why not?" Blaine asked with a shrug.

"Okay, but If you get drunk I swear…" Kurt warned him with a stern glance.

"Okay baby I get it, no getting pissed," Blaine laughed rolling his eyes and kissing Kurt's cheek.

"Good," Kurt said with a smirk, he turned back to the New directions who were waiting eagerly for their decision, he grinned putting his weight on his left foot and putting his hands on his hips, "LETS PARRRRTY!" he called.

New directions cheered apart from Mr Shue who frowned, "Kurt, not that I'm not pleased for you or anything because I really am but we don't really have time to, we need to sort out the performances and everything for the school reunion and you've already missed loads…"

"Awwwww, come on!" Puck complained.

"Yeah, please? We can get to work tomorrow!" Mercy said giving Kurt a wink.

"Nah guys he's right," Blaine said, "We need to practise."

Kurt gasped mockingly and held his hand over his heart, "Did Blaine Anderson just turn down a party?" he asked his eyes widened a huge fake expression on his face.

"Now did I say no completely?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt laughed, "That's better!" he agreed, "What did you have in mind love?"

"Well, were going to want to celebrate after all this is done right?" Blaine asked, "So I'm thinking, party on the last day. Celebrating the end of the performance," he said walking over to Kurt and wrapping his arms around his waist, "and the official beginning of us." He added kissing Kurt's cheek gently.

"Oh Blaine," Kurt sighed, "It was the official beginning of us was when you grabbed my hand all those years ago on the steps of Dalton."

All the New directions let out a chorus of 'Awwwww' and Kurt and Blaine blushed.

"So, what do you guys think?" Mr Shue asked, "I'm all for it."

"Okay," Puck sighed, "But this party better be worth waiting for!"

Kurt laughed a bit and grabbed Blaine's hand, "Come on then, time too rehearse!"

* * *

><p>Pretty soon the show was only one day away and Mr Shue was driving them all crazy with rehearsals, all the rest of New directions were moaning about it but Kurt and Blaine weren't bothered. They were still in there own little love bubble, always together in the corner of the auditorium talking and giggling, sharing sweet kisses. There hands were always locked together tightly like they never wanted to let go, when ever they got divide up into two groups too discus something and they were in separate groups they would keep glancing up at each other, winking and grinning, sticking their tongues out at each other childishly before giggling and blowing kisses at each other cheekily.<p>

"Blaine, Kurt please pay attention!" Mr Shue growled at them for the hundredth time that day.

Blaine and Kurt looked at each other and sighed before turning back to Mr Shue, "Sorry," they chorused at the same time causing both of them to glance at each other again and giggle.

Mr Shue moaned and rolled his eyes, "Your worse then you were at school!" he cried, "Have you even practised at all?"

Blaine looked offended, "Of course I have," he said, "It's all sorted."

Mr Shue nodded, "Good," he said, he turned to Kurt, "What about you?" he asked.

"I'm ready," he said, "I just need a stage and a mic."

Mr Shue nodded again, "Then try it on the stage," he said to them both.

Blaine sighed, "Okay then," he said, "I'll go first," he brought Kurt's hand up to his lips and kissed it before climbing up onto the stage and grabbing the microphone in both hands, he gave Kurt a wink before opening his mouth to sing:

**She's all laid up in bed with a broken heart  
>While I'm drinking Jack all alone in my local bar and we don't know how<br>How we got into this mad situation, only doing things out of frustration  
>Trying to make it work, but, man, these times are hard<strong>

She needs me now but I can't seem to find the time  
>I got a new job now on the unemployment line and we don't know how<br>How we got into this mess, is it God's test? Someone help us 'cause we're doing our best  
>Trying to make things work, but, man, these times are hard<p>

But we're gonna stop by drinking our cheap bottles of wine  
>Sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah<br>We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years  
>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time<p>

She's in line at the dole with her head held high  
>While I just lost my job but didn't lose my pride, and we both now how<br>How we're going to make it work when it hurts, when you pick yourself up you get kicked to the dirt  
>Tryin' to make it work, but, man, these times are hard<p>

But we're gonna start by drinking our cheap bottles of wine  
>Sit talking up all night, doing things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah<br>We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years  
>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time<p>

Drinking our cheap bottles of wine  
>Sit talking up all night, saying things we haven't for a while, a while, yeah<br>We're smiling but we're close to tears, even after all these years  
>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time<p>

For the first time  
>Oh, for the first time<br>Yeah, for the first time  
>We just now got the feeling that we're meeting for the first time<p>

Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy  
>Don't give up on me, baby<br>Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy  
>Don't give up on me, baby<p>

Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy  
>Don't give up on me, baby<br>Oh, these times are hard, yeah, they're making us crazy  
>Don't give up on me, baby<p>

Blaine didn't dance like he usually did when he performed, but he had so much emotion in the lyrics of the song that Kurt had a few silent tears trickling down his face but a huge happy smile on his face. Blaine had sung the whole song with his eyes tightly closed or focused squarely on Kurt. The rest of New directions were shocked, that performance was amazing. Blaine let go of the microphone and hopped down of the stage and stream trained straight past the others to Kurt. Kurt had he arms open for a hug and Blaine engulfed in one, hugging him close to his chest and kissing the top of his head.

"You are amazing," Kurt stated with a grin.

"I know," Blaine shrugged with a cheeky grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes and slapped his arm playfully, "It's my job to make sarcastic comments and such," he said narrowing his eyes.

"Who said I was being sarcastic?" Blaine asked raising an eyebrow.

Kurt smirked, "You didn't…but that grin on your face did."

Blaine blinked a few times and then said, "Oh."

"Well Blaine, very, very well done!" Mr Shue applauded him, "What about you Kurt?" he asked.

Kurt sighed and then nodded, "Okay," he said, he walked over to the stage and climbed on he took a deep breath:

**I'm hungry for your love  
>Tasting every piece<br>Won't ever have enough  
>It's everlasting bliss<strong>

**I kiss the ground you walk  
>Humbled by your grace<br>You lift my spirits high  
>Saving me again<strong>

**Near, I feel you near  
>I feel you near<br>I feel you near**

**Your love is good for me  
>It gives me everything I need<br>Your love is all I've got  
>It takes me to the moon and back<strong>

**To the moon and back  
>To the moon and back<br>Your love is taking me  
>To the moon and back<br>Your love**

**To the moon and back **

**Your love is good for me  
>It gives me everything I need<br>Your love is all I've got  
>It takes me to the moon and back<strong>

**To the moon and back  
>To the moon and back<br>Your love is taking me**

**To the moon and back  
>To the moon and back<br>It takes me to the moon and back**

Kurt and completely changed the song, he'd changed the tempo to soft and smooth and changed the tone to suit his voice perfectly and he'd done it really well. He was amazing, he grabbed the mic, "Was that okay?" he asked "I think I changed it right.

"Baby it was perfect!" Blaine grinned walking and climbing up onto the stage, he wrapped his arms around Kurt and kissed his cheek, "Like you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, you're too sappy for your own good honey," he laughed.

"Right, so were all set, we just need one more practice in the order and with the light etc, like a dress rehearsal and we'll be ready!" Mr. Shue grinned.

**A/n: Okay this chapter was really rubbish sorry, but the next one will be better and have a little bit of action, it will be the after party after the school reunion Involving…nah I'm not gonna spoil it. **

**Blaine's song: For the first time by the script**

**Kurt's song: To the moon and back by Michael Angelo feat. Aneym **


	12. Warning

**A/n: Hey, I'm really sorry that I haven't updated in ages, I've been pretty busy, and have been writing another short fic 'The first time', which I had major writers block on but I've finally finshed it, and so I can really concentrate on this fic again now.**

* * *

><p>Kurt squealed as Blaine spun him around before grabbing him around the waist and pulling him up against him again. The auditorium was filled with balloons, a table laid with the food that Kurt would never eat in a million years. A huge banner across the top of the stage read 'Congratulations Kurt and Blaine' in bold red letters against the black and gold striped background and the auditorium speakers where blasting out 'Moves like Jagger' so loud that the food table was jumping across the floor.<p>

Blaine and Kurt where in the middle of the dance floor spinning and twirling around each other, huge grins on there faces as there friends surrounded them movin' and a grovin'. They had only been there for about an hour and a half but most of them were well on there way to being drunk, including Blaine.

"Blaine, I thought I said no getting drunk," Kurt laughed although he knew he was a bit on the tipsy side.

"I'm not drunk, just almost," Blaine shouted above the music as he took Kurt's arms and wrapped them around his neck.

Kurt laughed, "Don't worry about it, but can you at least try and remember this tomorrow?" he asked as he watched Puck glug back a beer.

"Oh don't worry about that gorgeous," Blaine smiled, "Although I'm not sure Puck will."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah, but that's not unusual," he said, "Just no kissing any Girls or forcing me to have sex with you in the back of your car okay?"

Blaine smiled sadly, "Deal…although I can't guaranty the sex in the back of the car bit…"

"Not a good idea, remember last time?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

Blaine laughed, "I'll remember to put the hand break on this time!" he said.

"It's not funny," Kurt said, "It was terrifying."

"Yeah but the look on that police mans face when he saw you with your shirt half of with me on top of you," Blaine said laughing again.

Kurt laughed too, "I miss having those moments with you," he sighed.

"We'll have plenty more in the future baby," Blaine said, "I promise."

"Good, we have a lot to catch up on," Kurt smiled as Blaine spun him around again.

"I know, imagine how many kisses we missed out on in those two years," Blaine said with a cheeky grin.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "I'm sure you're going to do everything in your power to catch up on that," he said with a smile.

"Yep," Blaine said with a smug smile, "I'm gonna get another drink, you want one?" he asked as the song finshed and he let go of Kurt's waist in favour for his hand.

"Sure why not," Kurt shrugged, "We can walk to Wes's house."

"Okay babe, I'll be back soon," Blaine said as he kissed Kurt's cheek and walked over to the table again.

Kurt sighed and walked over to Mercedes who was watching Blaine walk over to the table, he sat down next to her, "Hey," he said, "You okay?"

She turned to him and smile, "Of course, it's about time you two got hitched."

Kurt laughed, "Yeah I know," he said, "I love him so much."

"I can tell, and I can tell that he loves you so much too," Mercy said, "You should see the way his eyes light up with you walk into a room, the way he holds your hand…it makes me so jealous."

"You'll find someone," Kurt reassured her, "You're amazing, and you just need to find the right guy to see it."

Mercy sighed, "You've found your right guy in high school, you're so lucky."

"Well…maybe I can cheer you up a bit," Kurt said a smile playing across his lips, "Would you be a bridesmaid?"

"Kurt are you serious?" Mercy squealed, "Yes! Of course I will."

"Good," Kurt smiled getting to his feet. "Now will you dance with me?"

Mercy smiled, "Don't you think Blaine will get jealous?"

Kurt laughed and held his hand out to her, "Is that an excuse not to?"

Mercy got to her feet to and grasped Kurt's hand tightly, "Of course not."

* * *

><p>"Blaine, no!" Kurt laughed as Blaine pushed him up against the bathroom wall with way too much alcohol on his breath.<p>

"I'm catching up on those two years," Blaine explained with a grin kissing Kurt's neck hungrily.

"You'll regret it in the morning," Kurt warned him as Blaine undid the top button of Kurt's shirt.

"That's impossible," Blaine scoffed with a roll of his eyes.

"I meant the hangover you're going to have in the morning," Kurt explained, "I just hope that Wes as some pain relief in his cupboard."

"Hmmm…" Blaine agreed with a slight nod.

"Baby people with notice were gone," Kurt pointed out, "It is our party after all."

"Nah, there too off there faces," Blaine disagreed still hungrily kissing at Kurt's neck.

"Blaine, wait until we get back…" Kurt said, "Not all of them are that drunk."

"You just don't want to," Blaine said stumbling away from Kurt with a grumpy expression.

"Honey that's not true," Kurt said, "But when I think about it, the last time we had sex in a public bathroom didn't go so well…"

Blaine sighed; "When we get back?" he asked joining hands with Kurt.

Kurt squeezed his hands back, "If you're not passed out or puking everywhere," he said.

"Come on then if you're so worried about them realising we're gone," Blaine said.

Kurt tilted his head to the side, "You're not as drunk as I thought you were," Kurt noticed.

Blaine shrugged, "Come on," he said pulling Kurt out of the bathroom.

Kurt rolled his eyes as Blaine tugged him along like a dog on a lead back out into the auditorium, Puck came up to Kurt stumbling madly.

"What were you guys d…doing then there?" Puck asked almost falling on top of Kurt.

Kurt steadied him and took the beer can from his hand, "I think you've had enough, how are you getting back?"

"Finn," Puck said, "Finns d…driving, now gimme back my b…beer," he said still stumbling around madly.

"I think not," Kurt said walking away from Puck.

Blaine followed him and took the beer that was in Kurt's hand, drinking it back and then dumping the empty can in the bin; Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes, "Blaine, I thought I said you'd had enough?"

"I thought you said I wasn't as drunk as you thought I was!" Blaine remarked raising an eyebrow, "Now come on, lets dance!"

"Again?" Kurt sighed as Blaine pulled him closer against him again.

"Don't you like dancing with me?" Blaine asked rocking Kurt back and forth to the slow tempo of the song.

"I love it," Kurt smiled, "but why so much in one night?"

"Trying to make up for what we missed," Blaine said a small sad smile over his features.

"Blaine," Kurt sighed rubbing small circles on the small of his back.

"I love you," Blaine said pressing a kiss to Kurt's forehead.

"I love you too," Kurt replied stroking Blaine's cheek.

"Awwwww," said a loud voice sarcastically, Kurt looked up and saw Zach standing in the door way of the auditorium.

"What do you want?" Blaine growled stepping in front of Kurt protectively.

"Blaine," Kurt said disapprovingly stepping in front to him and looking up at Zach, "Hey," he said.

"Hello," Zach said skipping down the steps, "I see you've moved on from loving me pretty quickly."

Kurt bit his lip, looking guilty, "Sorry," he said looking down as Finn cut of the music leaving an uncomfortable silence.

"Except you didn't love me at all did you? You were just using me, because you didn't want to be alone," Zach said walking down the auditorium steps slowly, one…two…three…, "you're a heartless user, and like I said before, you've made a mistake messing with me Kurt Hummel."

"Wha…What do you mean?" Kurt asked gulping slightly.

"Did you get my note?" Zach asked innocently.

"Yes," Kurt said biting his lip.

"What note?" Blaine asked taking Kurt's hand from behind.

"Oh you didn't tell him about my little…warning?" Zach said tilting his head to the side.

"Zach, please you're freaking me out," Kurt said his voice shaking a bit.

"Really? This is freaking you out?" Zach asked standing right in front of Kurt, "I only came to tell you too watch your back."

"What? Zach please just stop it," Kurt begged, "I'm sorry, I really am."

"Oh I'm sure you are, unfortunately, I only like the best. And that just isn't enough," Zach said his voice low and menacing.

"Zach please!" Kurt begged again, "Whatever you're planning stop it."

"Hmmm…I Think not honey sorry, well I'm going to leave you guys to your little party." Zach said walked forward and kissing Kurt's cheek "Enjoy it when you can baby." And then he left without his backward glance.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Wow, Zach is freaky…**

**Vikki-Toria-94- Heyya, hope you like this chapter. Don't worry about not reviewing before I'm just glad you like it X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey honey, thanks a lot…I Feel sorry for the dentist ;)**

**Sarahamanda- I will don't worry, hope you like it! X**

**Mary Peguero- Yeah I know…sorry. Hope you liked this one though X**

**PrettyLittleScars- Ha-ha. Thanks hope you liked the chapter X**

**NathansBird- ha-ha, yep party! ;)**

**TwistedRocketPower- Thanks for your review, hope you enjoyed then chapter!**


	13. Bang

"Kurt what the hell was that?" Blaine asked spinning Kurt around to face him, "Have you been keeping things from me?"

"No…well…there was a note," Kurt said looking at the floor, he looked back up and added, "I didn't really think much of it though, and I didn't want to worry you pointlessly."

"Kurt, you know you can tell me everything, were getting married for Christ sakes, what did it say?" Blaine asked his voice forceful and a tad angry.

Kurt stepped back from him, "I'm sorry; it just said 'you've made a mistake'."

Blaine watched as Kurt stepped back from him and sighed, "Sorry, I'm just angry at him, I was this close to freaking…"

"Blaine, don't," Kurt said shaking his head, "You going to prison for assault isn't going to help anyone."

Blaine's jaw was tight with anger, "I know, but I can't believe he had the nerve to kiss you in front of me!"

Kurt laughed, "He's just wants to wind you up," he said.

"Yeah, well its working!" Blaine grumbled wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist and pulling him close against him, "your mine."

"I know," Kurt said brushing Blaine's cheek lightly with his thumb, "Are you worried I'm going to leave you for him?"

Blaine blushed, "I don't know," he said, "But I hate that freaking guy!"

"Baby you really don't need to worry, I want you, no one else," Kurt reassured him.

"That dude is seriously messed up," Artie said wheeling and chucking his empty can in the bin.

"He's not going to get in-between us," Kurt said firmly grabbing Blaine's hand in his own.

"No way," Blaine agreed with a nod.

"Well let's not let him spoil this party!" Kurt said, "Finn turn the music back on."

Finn did and soon everyone was back to partying, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and pulled him to the back of the room.

"Baby you okay?" Blaine asked as Kurt took him by the shoulders.

"Look, I don't want to…I…just be careful okay? I don't know what Zach is capable of, and I don't know what he's got planned, but just be careful okay?" Kurt said, "And I just wanted to say sorry."

"For what?" Blaine asked cradling Kurt's face in his hands.

"For Bringing him into our lives, If hadn't…" Kurt started to explain but Blaine stopped him with a kiss.

"It's not your fault gorgeous," he reassured him with a smile.

"Just be careful, I don't think I'd be able to…carry on if I lost you again," Kurt said his voice cracking with the tears that threatened to fall, "Please, please be careful."

"I promise, but you've got to promise too," Blaine said, "I can't live without you."  
>Kurt nodded, "I promise," he said, "I'm not going to let this affect us," he added.<p>

"I love you," Blaine said, "Just…tell me, if anything happens like the note again okay?"

Kurt nodded, "I love you too," he said, "Sorry I didn't tell you before."

"It's okay, now what do you say we enjoy the rest of our engagement party?" Blaine asked.

Kurt smiled, "I like how your thinking," he said as Blaine pulled him back into the centre of the party.

* * *

><p>Kurt helped the stumbling Blaine home…well to Wes's house. Kurt fumbling around for his key in his pocket, before he opened the door and the two fell through the open door with a laugh, grabbing hold of each other as they tumbled to the floor of the hallway.<p>

"Blaine get off!" Kurt laughed as Blaine rolled on top of him.

"I love you," Blaine said ignoring his request, "I really don't deserve you."

Kurt sighed loudly and reached up for Blaine's cheek, "love you too," he said trying to sit up a bit.

"Never leave me, Kurt please, I can't leave without you," Blaine slurred grabbing hold of Kurt's shoulders.

"I promise," Kurt said, "now get up you drunken idiot."

Blaine sat up and struggled to get to his feet, "You're beautiful," he said, "You know that?"

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Wow you really are drunk," he said grabbing Blaine around the waist and puling him up the stairs, trying to support as much weight as possible. Once they had finally stumbled up the stairs, Kurt dumped Blaine on the bed with a grunt.

Blaine made a grab for Kurt but he stepped out of the way, "Kuuuuuurt, come here," Blaine complained crossing his arms across his chest.

Kurt sighed, here we go, people had different reactions to being drunk, some became overly horney, some started sobbing for no reason, and Blaine…well Blaine was an average drunk of making a fool of himself and after that he turned into a stroppy toddler.

"Blaine, go to sleep," Kurt said firmly giving Blaine's shoulder a gentle shove.

Blaine pouted his lip, "No," he said, "I want my Kurt."

Kurt sighed, "Hold on then," he said walking over to his bag and pulling out his night clothes, and pulling them on, blushing with a roll of his eyes when Blaine wolf whistled. He trampled over to Blaine's side and lay down, his cheek against his pillow, and Blaine did the same.

Blaine grabbed Kurt roughly around the waist and pulled his chest against him, snuggling his head into Kurt's neck, "My teddy," he chuckled squeezing Kurt tightly.

Kurt laughed, "You're such an adorable drunk," he said before he paused, "When you're not kissing girls."

"And shagging you in the back of the car, yeah I know the drill," Blaine said burying his head further into Kurt's neck.

Kurt laughed again and kissed the top of Blaine's hand lovingly, "Sleep honey," he said.

Blaine moaned, "No," he said, "I don't wanna."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Please Blaine?" he asked "I love you." Blaine mumbled something into Kurt's shoulder and shook his head back and forth

"No," he muttered pulling Kurt closer.

Kurt bit his lower lip and rested his head on top of Blaine's, "You just want a cuddle then?" he asked realising Blaine would probably fall asleep that way, he glanced at his watch, it was three in the morning.

"No," Blaine said raising his head, "I want you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Are you serious?" he asked.

"Yeah, Kurt you're just so sexy, and pretty," Blaine said looking up at Kurt with warm brown eyes.

Kurt sighed, a horney toddler, great, "No honey," he said, "Wes will be back early tomorrow…well today actually."

Blaine huffed loudly, "But Kuuuuuurt…!" he complained.

"No," Kurt said, "Sorry baby."

Blaine sighed and buried his head in Kurt's shoulder again, "I love you."

Kurt smiled, "love you too baby," he said stroking Blaine's hair again.

The two fell into a comfortable silence and Kurt listened as Blaine's breathing became slow and even and then finally he started snoring quietly and Kurt shrunk into the matters and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Owww," Blaine moaned as his eyes fluttered open and then quickly shut again against the light.<p>

Kurt laughed walking over to him with a glass of water and a pill, "Good afternoon sleepy head," he said, "How are you feeling?"

Blaine just moaned pulling a pillow over his head and rolling over, Kurt laughed and put the glass of water and the pill on the bedside table, "I'm guessing you don't want anything to eat then?" he asked.

Blaine gagged at the thought and felt Kurt climb into bed beside him, "Okay, okay sorry," he said wrapping his arms around Blaine and pulling him closer.

Blaine sat up and rubbed his eyes and then hung his head in his hands, "shit," he moaned before reaching for the pill and water and gulping it down before hanging his head back in his hands.

Kurt sighed, "I told you you'd regret it," he said, "you okay?"

"You did? I can't remember…anything," Blaine said, before moaning again.

Kurt bit his lip, "Nothing at all?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

Blaine looked up with the expression of concentration on his face, "…Zach," he remembered, "Zach was there."

Kurt nodded, "Can you remember anything else?" he asked rubbing Blaine's back.

Blaine frowned, and then nodded his jaw going tight, "Yeah," he growled.

"Everything?" he asked, "or do I have to remind you?" Kurt asked softly.

"No I remember everything," Blaine reassured him, "…unfortunately," he added.

Kurt sighed, "Well at least I don't have to explain it to you," he said.

"Yeah I guess," Blaine said nodding an agreement.

"Blaine…I…I'm really freaked out," Kurt admitted biting his lip.

Blaine sighed and pulled Kurt onto his lap, "I'll protect you, _nothing _is going to happen to you when I'm here, and I always will be," he whispered kissing the top of Kurt's head.

Kurt shook his head, "That's not what I'm scared of," he said linking his and Blaine's hands together, "What if he hurts you?" Kurt asked his voice cracking with tears and they soon began streaming down his face.

"Hey, hey shhh….don't cry beautiful," Blaine said rocking Kurt back and forth in comfort, "didn't you hear me before? I'm going to be here, always. You don't need to worry about me."

"But how can I not? I don't know what he's capable of and…" Kurt started to say tears streaming down his face but he was interrupted by a loud bang down stairs and cut of during mid sentence, "what was that?" he whispered to Blaine.

Blaine gulped, "Wes?" he asked hopefully pulling Kurt tighter to his chest.

Kurt shook his head, "His flight got detailed, he wont be back until tomorrow," he said gripping onto Blaine's shirt with fist full's of material, "Blaine….Blaine I locked the door," he said his voice full of fear, "how is there someone down there?"

Blaine took a deep breath, "I'm gonna go see, stay here," he said starting to push Kurt of his lap but Kurt refused.

"No way," he said, "You are not going down there alone."

"Kurt I'll be fine, something probably just fell over or…" Blaine said trying to convince both Kurt and himself but he was interrupted by another huge bang.

Kurt squealed, "Blaine don't go down there, please," he said, "Don't leave me."  
>Blaine bit his lip, "Maybe we should call the police," he suggested running his hand up and down Kurt's arm who had started shaking.<p>

"Shhh, just listen," Kurt said leaning his head against Blaine's chest.

They were silent for a few minutes, jumping at the sound of five more bangs that echoed through the empty house, clinging to each other, refusing to say the thing that they knew the other was thinking. Zach. Then there was the sound of a door slamming shut and then silence, the two men waited. The only sound with the sound of there breathing, still hugging each other on the bed.

Blaine was the first to speak, "Well that definitely didn't help my headache," he said quietly, so scared to make his voice above a whisper.

Kurt looked at him; "Should we go and see?" he asked his voice shaking slightly.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah," he said, he looked around the room and saw a baseball bat lying against the wall (Wes loved baseball) and got to his feet pulling Kurt with him as he grabbed the bat in one hand, Kurt still clinging to the other like his life depended on it.

"Blaine no!" Kurt managed to cry even though his voice was still a whisper.

"It's just for protection," Blaine reassured him, Kurt nodded weakly as the two made there way to the door and walked out onto the hall way, peering over the stairs and gulped at what they saw…

* * *

><p><strong>An: CLIFF HANGER! Oh I'm evil, this fic is not turning out how I thought it would but hopefully you'll still like it. What was down stairs?**

**.Ray- Ha-ha, I think Kurt and Blaine agree! Thanks for reading!**

**Vikki-Toria-94- Well I probably have you even more intrigued now, hope you like! X**

**Violethillbeautiful- I know, I thought it would be a good touch (the kiss I mean) and yes you can, maybe later in the fic. X**

**Sarahamanda- Hey thanks. Hope you enjoyed it! X**

**Xsilvershadowx- Hey, what do you think of the chapter? You like? Let me know! X**

**PrettyLittleScars- I love drunken Klaine love toooo! Hope you like the chapter X**

**Mary Peguero- All part of the plot, keep reading to find out! X**

**Mcpakemeg- Here's your next one, hope you liked it! Please keep reading X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Hey and thanks. Hope you like the above!**

**Azaelia67- Hey, I think Blaine was too shocked to really react to much glad you liked it, please keep reading! X**

**NathansBird- Hope you like the chapter X Zach is just plan freaky…**

**Eatyourh3artout- This probably scared you even more, hope you liked it anyway, lots of love XXXXX**


	14. Sleep well

Kurt moaned, "For God sake Wes, are you trying to get us a heart attack!" he exclaimed his eyes wide as he dropped Blaine's hand that he had been holding in a vice grip for the last ten minutes.

Wes was standing at the bottom of the stairs with some sort of sandwich in his hand, mayonnaise around the left side of his mouth with a raised eyebrow, "What the hell as gotten into you guys? And why is Kurt here?" he asked his voice fully of confusion.

"That is a long story," Blaine said extending and closing his fingers as the blood rushed back down to his finger tips.

"Sorry," Kurt said grapping his hand around Blaine's wrist and bringing it to his mouth, he kissed each finger gently.

Blaine smiled, "Much better," he said before pulling Kurt down the stairs with him, "What the hell were you doing just now?" he asked Wes as they walked down the stairs.

"Just making a sandwich," Wes shrugged, "I'm pretty clumsy."

Blaine sighed, "I know that much," he said, "What are you doing back? I thought your flight got delayed!"

"Oh you got my first message then? It got brought forward again," Wes explained, "Is anyone going to tell me why Kurt is here?"

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Am I not aloud to be here?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

"What? No of course you are but you guys are…are…well you guys are broken up, over!" Wes said looking between the two men.

"Not strictly true," Blaine said grabbing Kurt's hand, "We were broken up."

"You guys are back together? That's great!" Wes said looking at the men's hands that were joined together, he froze, "Is that…is that…?" he asked staring at there entwined hands with wide eyes.

Kurt looked down and then realised what he was staring at, "Oh, an engagement ring? Yeah, yeah it is," he nodded his heart doing a jump as the words felt is mouth.

A huge grin spread across Wes's face, "Are you serious? That's great!"

Blaine grinned back, "I know," he agreed, "It's more then great."

"How is that a long story?" Wes asked taking another bite of his sandwich

"Well that's not all…" Kurt said biting his lip, "That's the long bit."

"Oh?" Wes asked wiping the trace of mayonnaise from his mouth.

"Yeah," Blaine frowned rubbing his thumb over the back of Kurt's hand that he was still holding tightly.

"Well…are you going to tell me?" Wes asked, "Or am I meant to guess?"

Kurt sighed, "I'll make some coffee," he said walking into the direction of the kitchen.

"Come on," Blaine said moving into the living room and sitting down on the sofa, he crossed his legs and waited for Kurt too come back in before he explained, Kurt set the tray of cups on the table and sat next to Blaine, taking his hand.

"So," Kurt said, "I'm just going to get this all over with if that's okay."

Blaine nodded, "Go ahead baby," he said waving a hand indicating Kurt to continue.

"Basically, when me and Blaine…" Kurt paused and let out a breath, "…broke up…" he continued his voice tight with pain, "I dated a guy named Zach."

"Well you were just going to wait around forever…" Wes said taking a sip from his coffee.

"Yeah…well, it stared getting….serious," Kurt said biting his lip," and…and well he said he loved me. But I was still totally in love with Blaine and I wasn't ready but…"

"But you told him you loved him," Blaine muttered darkly.

"I thought he was going to leave me," Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand in comfort, "but then Finn called me about the school reunion, and I decided I'd go and then…well this happened," Kurt said resting his head against Blaine's shoulder.

"And Zach walked in when I was singing to Kurt, and he got all pissy and slapped Kurt across the face," Blaine said his voice tight with anger.

Kurt rubbed his shoulder comfortingly, "and I dumped him and well…not he's turned psycho and left me a note, and told me to watch my back, and well…"

"Now were pretty much scared shitless," Blaine finshed pulling Kurt closer to him.

"Ummm…that note…" Wes said, "It wasn't on a yellow sticky note was it? With green pen?"

"Yeah…how did you know?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow at Wes.

Wes let out a sharp breath and pointed to his glass cabinet, Kurt and Blaine both looked and gasped at the same time, stuck on the glass was an identical sticky note to the one before with 'Sleep well' written across it.

Kurt gulped, "Shit," he muttered, he stood up and grabbed the note, crumbling it in a ball and throwing it in the waste bin.

"How the hell did that yet there?" Blaine asked as Kurt sat down beside him again.

"I don't know," Kurt said, "But we can't let it effect us." He added firmly.

"Kurt we have to call the police," Blaine said shaking his head.

"I don't think that's a good idea," Wes said biting his lower lip.

"What now?" Blaine groaned, "Why not?"

"Well, imagine how angry he'll be when he comes out?" Wes said, "And It's just a few sticky notes, they can't really do much about that can they?"

Kurt shrugged, "You don't know that," he said, "They might be able to, if we show them."  
>"But we've only got one, and it says 'sleep well', that's not going to anything is it?" Blaine said, "We'll have to wait, and see if he'll give is anymore."<p>

"Yeah, ones that will actually give the police a reason to investigate," Kurt agreed.

"But he knows you're here…maybe….maybe you should stay somewhere else tonight before you go home tomorrow," Wes suggested, "Not that I don't want you here, it's just to keep you safe."

"Good idea," Blaine agreed, "What about with Burt and Carole?"

"No," Kurt said shaking his head, "That will just put them in danger."

"Oh sorry I didn't think," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand, "Of course I don't want anything to happen to them."

Kurt nodded, "Can we stay here? I don't want Dad and Carole to find out. "They'll only worry."

Blaine bit his lip, "yeah okay," he agreed, "Just…don't go anywhere without me knowing or I'll freak out."

Kurt nodded, "Only if you do too," he said, "Deal?"

"Deal," Blaine agreed, "It's all gonna be fine."

* * *

><p>Every gust of wind out side made Kurt jump, every crash of thunder and flash of lightning made his heart try to jump through his chest. Blaine was lying beside him sleeping, his breath soft and even and Kurt was jealous of him, being able to escape the nightmare for a while. Kurt knew there was no chance of him falling asleep; he was scared to blink let alone close his eyes long enough for him to sleep.<p>

"Blaine?" he asked his voice coming out in a terrified whisper, he reached forward and shook Blaine's shoulder, "Blaine wake up please," he said hot salty tears pouring from his eyes. All he could think about was the note, 'sleep well', he was planning something. Kurt just knew it, was it tonight? Was the note a clue?

A huge boom of thunder cracked outside and Kurt failed to trap the terrified squeal that echoed across the dark room as it escaped his lips. Blaine stirred, "Kurt?" he asked his brown eyes opening, Kurt could see them sparkling even in the dark and his heart instantly slowed down a bit.

"Here," Kurt breathed wiping the tears from his cheeks.

"Why aren't you asleep?" Blaine asked sitting up and switching on the lamp, both men blinked at the sudden light.

"You sound like my Dad," Kurt said laughing weakly when his vision cleared.

Blaine frowned and wiped his thumb where Kurt had missed a few drops, "What's wrong baby?" he asked reaching forward and pulling Kurt onto his lap cradling him close to his chest.

"I'm just being silly," Kurt said shaking his head.

"What is it?" Blaine asked again kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"I just…I just can't stop thinking about that note," Kurt sighed, "What does he mean? He's planning something."

"You can't just let this control your whole life," Blaine said running his hands through Kurt's hair a few times.

"I know, but I just can't stop thinking about it," Kurt sighed leaning his head against Blaine's chest.

Blaine paused, "So…you need to be distracted?" Blaine asked the tone of his voice innocent…to innocent.

Kurt bit his lip knowing exactly where this was going, "Yeah," he said hesitantly.

"So…you want me to help?" Blaine asked tilting his head to the side and rubbing Kurt's lower back.

Kurt bit his lip, "Wes is right next door," he warned.

"Well then we'll have to be extra quiet then won't we?" Blaine whispered.

"Blaine I'm not in the mood," Kurt said shaking his head and climbing off Blaine's lap.

Blaine bit his lip, "Fine…fine," he said lying back down on the bed and pulling Kurt down with him wrapping his arms around Kurt and wrapping them snugly in the blankets. Kurt sighed closing his eyes for the first time that night, Blaine switched off the light, "Wake me up if you need to, I don't mind."

"I love you," Kurt smiled in response, "Thanks."

Blaine laughed, "Now kiss me goodnight beautiful," he smiled back.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Come here then," he said reaching up and wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him down. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's waist there lips meeting half way. Kurt went for a peck but Blaine had other ideas, shoving his tongue in Kurt's mouth, Kurt moaned a bit and Blaine ran his hands from Kurt's waist to lock in his hair and sucked on Kurt's tongue.

"Blaine," Kurt gasped as Blaine pulled away and lay down.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, what the hell? He lay down beside Blaine and pressed his chest against Blaine's back, he kissed Blaine's cheek and then down his neck, Blaine made a noise of approval deep in his throat, "Thought you weren't in the mood," he pointed out, "not that I'm complaining.

Kurt laughed, "That was before that erratic kiss goodnight," he whispered.

Blaine rolled over so he was facing Kurt, "Did it turn you on baby?" he asked with a wink.

Kurt snorted, "What do you think?" he asked grabbing Blaine's ass in both hands and pulling him up against him.

Blaine chuckled, "Hmmm…yes maybe?" he asked.

Kurt answered him by rolling on top of him and kissing him heatedly…

**A/n: Heyya, Few cliff hanger over guys! So don't know if you guys want to skip straight to the next day or if you want me too write the rest of this night ;-)?**

**Let me know, thanks for reading x**

**Review replies:**

**Sarahamanda- Thanks, hope you liked the chapter! X**

**(This person left no name but I replied anyway)- Hey, thanks and I'll try to keep an eye out for it, thanks for the review.**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- That could possibly happen…all in good time my friend, all in good time.**

**.Ray- Ha-ha, hope you liked the chapter, awesome review by the way ;)**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey…It's because I'm evil, at least I didn't make anything bad happen to Klaine…yet ;-) *Evil laugh!* But of course I'm not trying to scare you too death, love ya too much for that! X**

**Xsilvershadowx- Yep it was Wes, I was debating all night about who it should be Zach or Wes, but Wes won through out. Hope you like! X**

**Mary Peguero- Awwwww don't say that! If I didn't have a heart I couldn't love Klaine! X**

**Vikki-Toria-94- Breathe! It's all okay, you can relax…for now! *evil laugh***

**PrettyLittleScars- It's safe, no monsters waiting at the bottom…or worse Zach, ha-ha X**

**Violethillbeautiful- I know, my Blainey- love him so much- Love the way Kurt knew him so well. Hope you like the chapter! X**

**Friedgorilla- You can remove the torture weapons now; all is fine…for now! ;-)**

**NathansBird- Wes is here ;-)**


	15. Hot

**Warning, this chapter contains Klaine sex like most of you wanted! It's pretty hot, so if you don't like then skip to the next chapter X **

* * *

><p>Blaine let out a sharp breath, "Definitely a yes," he said his voice a moan.<p>

Kurt laughed, "Bottom or top?" he asked sitting up searching around in the drawer for lube and a condom.

"Let me ride you," Blaine requested as Kurt found them and put them onto the on the top of the bed side table.

Kurt's moaned at the image that flashed across his eyes at the words, "Fuck," he muttered grabbing each side of Blaine's shirt and pulling it over his head.

"Is this taking your mind of things?" Blaine asked has he and Kurt swapped positions so Kurt was lying beneath him.

"Shut up and kiss me," Kurt growled, his voice going completely animal like.

Blaine's cock twitched in his pyjama pants, "Got you're so hot," he groaned, "How the hell did I go without this for two years?"

Kurt grabbed Blaine around the neck and pulled him down on top of him, pressing there mouth together and sucking hard on Blaine's tongue, Blaine growled, "Shhhhh, Wes will hear," Kurt warned him kissing Blaine's neck.

Blaine laughed, "I don't even care," he said pulling Kurt's shirt over his head when Kurt pulled away from his neck, he licked his lips at the sight of Kurt's porcelain chest, "You look delicious," he moaned his hands raking over the pale skin.

Kurt didn't think it was possible to get this hard so quickly, he could cut the sexual tension in the atmosphere with a knife, "Do I taste as good as I look?" he asked with a wink.

Blaine smirked and licked from the start of the waist band of Kurt's pants to the top of his neck and then sucked a huge hickey at the base of it, "you taste better," he approved.

Kurt kissed Blaine again, there tongues merging together, there teeth clashing. Kurt rocked his hips up showing Blaine how turned on his was and Blaine let out a hungry moan, "Kurt," he cried. He grabbed Kurt's pants and wriggled them down past his hips reviling Kurt's grey underwear, his cock straining through the fabric prison, a huge dam patch of pre-cum damping the cotton, "Jesus Kurt," Blaine whimpered.

Kurt blushed, "What?" he asked looking up at Blaine.

"You…I…fuck," Blaine moaned closing his eyes, "you're so hot."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Have you seen you're self recently?" he asked.

Blaine shook his head, "You have no idea how perfect you are baby, you're beautiful."

Kurt laughed, "You're amazing," he said running his hand over Blaine's chest.

"So are you," Blaine said, he shifted on top of Kurt uncomfortably because of the bulge in his pants.

Kurt noticed, "Can we have this conversation later?" Kurt asked and started rubbing the bulge without warning.

Blaine gasped and braced his hands either side of the bed, "Kuuurt," he cried, "ohhh."

Kurt chuckled, "Shhhhh, we have to be quiet."

"I don't care," Blaine moaned tipping his head back, "God I'm so horney right now."

Kurt laughed again, "I've noticed," he said rubbing the bulge harder.

"Ahhhh, Kurt," Blaine moaned gripping the sides of the bed in a vice grip, his fingers turning white, "Don't stop," he whimpered.

Kurt ignored him and pulled his hand away, Blaine's eyes opened and he frowned, "Off. Now," Kurt growled his eyes dark with pure lust.

Blaine whimpered and helped Kurt practically rip his pants from his legs, "You make the most amazing noises," Kurt groaned pulling of Blaine's blue underwear as well, Blaine's red throbbing cock sprung free twitching in the cold air, leaking and begging for attention.

"Suck me," Blaine begged, "Please Kurt, please, please, please!"

Kurt grinned his eyes twinkling, "What do you want baby?" he asked.

"Kurt don't!" Blaine groaned, "Don't tease me."

Kurt trailed his fingers higher and higher up Blaine's thighs, Blaine cried out in frustration and Kurt grinned, "Do you want my hot, wet mouth around your aching cock baby?" he asked making his voice low and seductive.

Blaine moaned shuffling forward so he was sitting on Kurt's chest nodding furiously, "Kurt please!" he cried.

"You want my tongue raking over your dick? You want to cum hot and heavy down my throat?" Kurt asked his hand ghosting over Blaine's crotch.

"Kurt for fuck sake," Blaine moaned, "Please!"

Kurt laughed blowing hot air over Blaine's cock and he moaned, "Please, Kurt, please!" he cried again moving even further up Kurt's chest so his cock was right by his mouth.

"I love it when you beg," Kurt said, "It's so hot." He reached forward and licked the tip of Blaine's cock, barley touching it.

Blaine's hips bucked forward without his consent into the contact, "Kurt!" he cried.

Kurt licked his lips and then kissed Blaine's left thigh before latching his lip onto his right and sucking a bright red mark, "All in good time baby," he smiled, "You know it might be fun to invest in a cock ring."

Blaine let out a strangled moan at the thought, "It's my birthday in…"

"A month, yeah I know," Kurt said licking Blaine's cock from head to tip causing Blaine to whimper, "But that seems an awful long time to wait."

"Almost as long as you're waking me wait," Blaine complained his hips bucking forward, his cock desperately searching for contact.

Kurt sighed, "Okay, okay I'm sorry," he said taking Blaine in his mouth without warning.

Blaine practically screamed out in pleasure after being denied it for so long, his hips thrust forward into Kurt's hot inviting mouth, his head thrown back in ecstasy. Kurt managed to relax his throat just in time as Blaine's cock hit the back of it.

There was a loud bang against the wall and Kurt pulled off of Blaine in alarm his eyes wide, "Oi, if you have to do that can you at least keep it down!" Wes yelled.

Kurt sighed in relief, defiantly not the best thing to do when he was in just a jumpy mood, Kurt looked at Blaine and Blaine looked back, they burst out into fit of laughter, "Sorry!" they chorused before Kurt took Blaine's cock back in his mouth and sucked on it as hard as he could, swirling his tongue around the head at the same time.

Blaine clamped a hand over his mouth to muffle his yell, "God, you're so good at that!"

Kurt paused, "You want me too stop?" he asked his, voice muffled by Blaine's cock thinking he might feel weird with his best friend next door able to hear everything.

Blaine's eyes widened, "Are you freaking crazy?" he exclaimed.

"I'm putting my headphones in," Wes called through the wall knocking on it twice.

Blaine grinned, "Thank God, because there's no way I'm going to be able to keep quiet when I'm riding you."

Kurt hummed in agreement, sending shock waves of pleasure up Blaine's cock; he bit his lip so hard he pierced the skin tasting blood, but somehow that just turned him on even more and he whined loudly. Kurt saw the blood and pulled of, "Shit baby, are you okay?" he asked his eyes wide.

"I'm fine, just don't fucking stop," Blaine breathed his heart beating franticly in his chest, his eyes clouded, Kurt bit his own lip and reached up, wiping the blood from Blaine's lip and then cradled his cheek in his palm.

"I love you," Kurt said looking deep into Blaine's eyes, taking the tension in the room down a notch.

Blaine smiled down at Kurt, "I love you too…now please just…" he started to beg, but he hadn't finshed before Kurt was sucking him hard again. Blaine cut off with a cry of, "Oh fuck."

Finally there were no interruptions and Kurt was sucking as hard as he could, Blaine was thrusting in and out of Kurt's hot wet mouth, feeling like heaven as he got closer and closer to the edge, until he was unable to make sentences, jut babbling nonsense that sounded halfway between cursing and Kurt's name. Until Kurt could feel Blaine's cock throbbing hard in his mouth, Kurt's tongue running along the slit and down the vein as he sucked, Blaine's hands locked in Kurt's hair, clinging on for dear life as thought he didn't know if he was going to survive this much pleasure.

And then all of a sudden Blaine yelled out "AHHHHHHHHHHHH, KURT I…AHHHH, FUCK!"

And Kurt knew what that meant; he reached and rubbed the base of Blaine's cock with his hands, the only part that wasn't engulfed in the heaven of Kurt's mouth. Blaine screamed cumming so hard down Kurt's throat that he saw stars; he rolled over onto his side almost passing out, he breathed heavily, his eyes closed as he came down from his high. "Kurt when did you get so good at that?" he asked between gasps for breath.

Kurt laughed, his lips swollen from frantic kisses and sucking Blaine's dick, "I take it you approve?" he said.

Blaine just moaned in response, he took one deep breath, "You have the energy to let me ride you?" he asked eyeing up Kurt's still swollen, leaking cock.

Kurt laughed, "Do you?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"I have a surprisingly quick recovery rate," Blaine explained licking his lips as Kurt shifted, his hard cock bobbing.

"Oh I remember, how I could not, remember…?" Kurt started to state but Blaine beat him too it.

"Your twentieth birthday, yeah I remember that, you know I could have kept going if we didn't run out of lube," Blaine said proudly.

"I'm sure you could have," Kurt said his hand snaking down desperate to relieve some of the pressure in his cock but Blaine batted his hand away, he reached over and grabbed the lube and empted some onto Kurt's fingers. Kurt watched as Blaine got on all fours in front of him and he licked his lips, "Blaine, I'm not going to last long at this rate," he said pressing his index finger against Blaine's hole with hardly any pressure.

Blaine laughed, "Just go baby," he said pressing back against Kurt's finger. Kurt obliged and pushed his finger in, pausing to let Blaine adjust whenever he showed any sign of pain. Kurt and Blaine had been together since high school and they'd learnt everything together, sure they were teenagers and every sexual act didn't always go one hundred percent perfectly, but they'd been through it all together, and they trusted each other like they never would anyone else. They knew what felt good, when the other was uncomfortable or wanted more. Even with all this every single time they did anything it still felt like the first.

Soon Blaine was stretched out and desperately trying to force Kurt's four fingers further into him, Kurt grinned and crooked his fingers; Blaine moaned his hands turning into fist as Kurt's fingers brushed his prostate, "Kurt please, fuck me," Blaine begged his eyes closed.

Blaine spun around and waited not so patiently as Kurt grabbed the condom and rolled it on, moaning as he stroked his aching cock a few times until he caught Blaine's glance at which he stopped and lay down. Blaine braced himself over Kurt, positioning himself so he was hovering over Kurt's cock, "You ready?" he asked.

Kurt nodded eagerly, "Go baby," he said closing his eye and bracing himself as Blaine slowly lowered himself down into Kurt's ready and waiting cock. Both men hissed as the head of Kurt's cock disappeared, Kurt with just pleasure, Blaine with pleasure with a hint of pain, "You okay?" Kurt breathed.

Blaine nodded, "Yeah," he smiled, "Yeah baby I'm perfect."

Kurt laughed, "I know that much," he said gasping as Blaine lowered himself down a little further…and a little further…and a little further until Kurt was doing everything in his will power not to thrust uncontrollably upward, "Are…are you ready?" he gasped.

Blaine nodded, "Move," he said his eyes alight with lust and excitement.

Kurt didn't need to be told twice, he bucked his hips up hitting Blaine's prostate on the first hit causing him to shout out. Pretty soon they'd worked up a rhythm, Blaine picking himself up and slamming back down at the same time Kurt bucked up. Blaine was soon rock hard again, the bed was creaking and slamming against the wall with every thrust but neither of them cared. They were in too much ecstasy to worry about keeping Wes up in the next room. Both Blaine and Kurt were moaning each others name and panting, Kurt have a particularly hard thrust and Blaine screamed at it as he slammed against his prostate. Blaine's cock was slapping against Kurt's chest every time he slammed down, spreading pre-cum everywhere and filling the room with the amazing sound of skin slapping against skin at it mingled with there moans of pleasure.

Pretty soon Blaine could feel Kurt's cock throbbing inside him and he knew Kurt was close; Kurt lost his rhythm and started thrusting up frantically moaning loudly, Blaine bouncing around on his cock at the pure force, and having to grab hold of Kurt's hand to stop him falling off. And then Kurt cried Blaine's name as he came deep inside him, Blaine felt Kurt's hot cum fill him up and he came at the sensation all over Kurt's chest, neck and face.

Blaine pulled of and collapsed next to Kurt, they lay on there sides facing each other breathing heavily. Blaine cupped Kurt's cheek in his hand and stroked it with his thumb, "Wow, well that was hot," he laughed, "Although I don't think that I'm going to be able to walk properly for a week."

Kurt bit his lip, "Did I hurt you?" he asked, "Sorry."

Blaine laughed, "I'm fine, and it was definitely worth it," he said with a wink.

Kurt smiled a sleepy smile, his eyes dropping and Blaine chuckled pulling Kurt close to his chest, "It's a good job our plane home is an afternoon flight huh?" he asked but Kurt was already asleep, his breath sweet and even.

Blaine smiled at Kurt curled up against him, he kissed the top of his head, "I love you," he whispered before closing his eyes and falling asleep in seconds with a small smile playing around his lips…

* * *

><p><strong>An: So what do you think? Let me know, I'll Get back to the plot in the next chapter…**

**Vikki-Toria-94- Heya thanks for the review, just thought you might want to know that Kurt and Blaine are still staying with Wes and they'll go home in the next chapter…I wonder where Zach is? Hope you like the above X**

**Sarahamanda- Thank you, hope you like the chapter X**

**Mcpakemeg- Nope it's not weird at all, your not the only one who asked, hope you liked it X**

**BabyItsAwesomeOutside- Hey so I decided to write the rest of it, what do you think? Zach it just very, very twisted, and I'm not going to say anymore! ;-) X**

**XxBraxtonsMomxX- So, I hope the Klaine sex didn't disappoint, that note idea is rather wrong ha-ha, hope you liked the chapter X**

**Mary Peguero- Hope this is what you wanted and you like it! X**

**PrettyLittleScars- Ha-ha, here's your Klaine lurvin', hope you liked it X**

**Azaelia67- You got a bit of horney Blaine in this chapter too, hope you liked it X**


	16. Hurt

**A/n: Heya. So a few of you seem a bit confused so I'm going to sort of clear things up here. Really sorry I wasn't clear! Please don't hate me for it! X**

**Okay so, the school reunion as already happened, but I decided not to write that bit as a chapter because it would just be filled with lyrics and be rather boring, so that party was the after party and Klaine's engagement party.**

**Blaine was staying in Wes's house for the reunion as Wes was on holiday,**

**When Kurt and Blaine got back together, Kurt moved in and is living with Blaine in Wes's house until they catch there flight home (in the next chapter) and Kurt will live with Blaine in his apartment as he still lives in New York and Kurt was in Zach's house before. Kurt and Blaine got freaked out because Wes came home early from holiday and they thought it was Zach breaking in the chapter before the smut.**

**Okay so I think that's everything; tell me if you don't understand something! X**

* * *

><p>Blaine woke first; Kurt was still curled up in a ball by his chest breathing evenly, Blaine smiled stroking his hair slowly, he looked up at the alarm clock and winced in pain shrinking back into the mattress. Wow he really wasn't going to be able to walk properly for a week. But he was going to have to try and hide it from Kurt or he was going to feel really guilty, and definitely wouldn't understand that Blaine couldn't care less and that it was totally worth it after a night like that.<p>

Blaine sighed, hoping Kurt would wake up soon so he could go and check that Wes hadn't hung himself during the night. Now he was feeling horrible, he hadn't really cared…or really swallowed the fact that Wes could probably hear everything last night. But then he hadn't really swallowed anything when Kurt's heavenly mouth with surrounding is cock, it was pretty hard to think of anything else and Kurt was doing most of the swallowing.

"Blaine?" Kurt muttered his eyes flickering open and then closing again against the light. Blaine's heart still fluttered at the thought that his was the first name that left Kurt's lips in the morning.

"Morning perfect," Blaine smiled kissing the top of Kurt's head again.

Kurt smiled, "Morning," he said attempting to sit up but Blaine pushed him back down and pulled him closer, "What are you doing?" Kurt asked raising an eyebrow.

"Cuddling my fiancé," Blaine smiled bury his nose in Kurt's hair and inhaling deeply.

Kurt smiled back wrapped his arms tightly around Blaine's lower back and rested his head against Blaine's chest, he sighed in contentment, "I never want to move," he whispered.

"Cuddling your very naked boyfriend after a night of very amazing sex?" Blaine whispered back, "I see the appeal."

Kurt laughed and hit him playfully, "Glad you see where I'm coming from," he sighed.

Blaine rubbed Kurt's lower back, "Poor Wes though, I think he's haunted for life," he said whilst Kurt hummed in approval at the contact.

"Yeah, but I think we heard him and Amy enough times at collage," Kurt said moving his hands from Blaine's back too his hips.

"Still…" Blaine said, "They weren't quiet as…eager as us," he shifted and winced at the pain but Kurt seemed not to notice.

"I don't think anyone is as eager as us," Kurt laughed stroking circles on Blaine's hips with his thumbs.

Blaine moaned tipping his head back, "Are you trying to turn me on again Mr Hummel?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged, "We've only had sex twice since we got back together," he said still tracing patterns on Blaine's hips.

"Well observed," Blaine smirked, "and both times have been amazing."

Kurt shrugged again, "We should celebrate being together again when we get back to yours," he said.

"Ours Kurt, when we get back to ours," Blaine disagreed shaking his head.

Kurt smiled, "Okay ours," he said then he sighed, "We should get up," he said biting his lip.

Blaine frowned, "I thought you never wanted to move," he said.

"We don't always get what we want babe," Kurt chuckled, "come on."

"But that involves clothes," Blaine muttered reaching down and squeezing Kurt's ass in his hands.

Kurt squealed, "We've got to pack," he laughed, "I'll make your favourite breakfast!"

Blaine smiled, "Marmite and jam on toast?" he asked his eyes bright.

Kurt sighed, "If Wes as got it yeah," he said, "Now come on gorgeous, up."

Blaine bit his lip debating, "Okay fine," he said unwillingly taking his hands from Kurt's ass but not before squeezing it cheekily.

Kurt rolled his eyes and kissed Blaine's cheek, "Now to face Wes," he said, "This is not going to be fun."

Blaine sighed, "I change my mind, it's not worth the breakfast," he said kissing Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt laughed, "Come on, let's get it over with," he said rolling his eyes.

Blaine huffed crossing his arms across his chest, "No," he said but he let Kurt get up and search around for his clothes, his shirt had somehow managed to find it's way on top of the wardrobe and his stretched up to reach it and Blaine wolf whistled.

Kurt spun around and raised an eyebrow, "Enjoying the view dear?" he asked.

Blaine laughed, "Yep, it's beautiful, I'd love to put it on a postcard," he said tiling his head to the side and looking up and down Kurt's toned form, "have you been working out?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged, "A little, but you might not want to send that postcard to my Dad, or your parents for that matter," he continued with a wink.

"Hmmmm…"Blaine agreed his mind obviously preoccupied with something else.

"Wow he's actually thinking," Kurt muttered pulling out a pair of clean underwear and putting them on.

"Huh? Did you say something?" Blaine asked his head snapping around to Kurt's direction.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Kurt asked finding his pants and folding them up before placing them back in his bag and puling out clean.

"You working out," Blaine said licking his lips with a wink.

"Oh, and here I am thinking you were actually concentrating on something important," Kurt sighed pretending to shake his head in disappointment.

"That is important!" Blaine exclaimed sliding out of bed and walking up to Kurt, wrapping his arms around him, "Do we have to get up? Come on, just half an hour!" he persuaded.

"As tempting as that is baby….nope, sorry," Kurt said, "Now put some clothes on, let's not scar Wes anymore today."

Blaine sighed and walked over to his bag searching around a bit, selecting a few items of clothing and pulling them on, ending up in tight black jeans and a grey vest with a bowtie.

He turned around and saw Kurt in red pants with a white undershirt with a red and white checked vest on top, how did he always look so amazing? But Kurt was frowning at him, "What's up babe?" Blaine asked holding his arms out for a hug.

"You're limping," Kurt said biting his bottom lip between his teeth.

Blaine laughed, "Oh, Kurt I'm fine really," he said rolling his eyes.

"You should have told me if I was hurting you," Kurt said ignoring Blaine's open arms.

"Kurt it's not even that bad, and it didn't hurt then," Blaine said, "Stop fussing, I'm really, really fine."

Kurt let out a sharp breath, "I hurt you," he said shaking his head.

"Kurt why are you making such a big deal?" Blaine asked, "You've hurt me a bit before."

Kurt shrugged, "I promised myself I'd never hurt you again," he said, "After what happened…what happened before."

"Kurt I'm not going to break up with you because we had amazing sex," Blaine laughed, "Now come here," he said his arms still open wide.

Kurt walked forward and Blaine trapped him in a hug bear hug, burying his head in the crook of his neck, "I love you so much," he whispered.

Kurt smiled hugging Blaine back with all his strength, "I love you too, so much it physically hurts me when you're in pain," Kurt said back.

Blaine sighed, "I'm never leaving you again," he said, "I promise."

Kurt was still clinging onto Blaine tightly, "Me neither baby."

"So are we going to get this Wes thing over gorgeous?" Blaine asked, "Then you can make me my breakfast."

Kurt laughed, "Your breakfast my friend, is disgusting," he said stroking Blaine's cheek, "But yeah let's got for it."

"Okay then," Blaine said reluctantly letting go of Kurt, "That's go."

"Let me do my hair first," Kurt said searching around in his bag for his hair brush, spray and straighters.

"Fine, but please don't take three years!" Blaine sighed collapsing back down on the bed.

* * *

><p>Wes had decided to completely ignore what he heard last night apart from a roll of his eyes at Blaine's limping. And Kurt and Blaine had followed his example. Now they were at the airport waiting for there plane to take them back to New York and back home after about thirty goodbye hugs from Wes each and loads of promises for him to come and visit soon. Kurt was glad that he was moving in with Blaine, it would be a new start. A new beginning to there ending.<p>

"Flight 94 to New York is now boarding," A women on the over head announced.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other, "Ready?" Blaine asked Kurt.

Kurt bit his lip and nodded, he was terrified of flying. He was fine the first time, he was too excited about going to New York, and on the way back to occupied with the awkwardness between his fellow glee club members to really pay much attention. But it was on his first exotic holiday with Blaine to France that he had realised that flying on a plane was freaking scary! Lucky Blaine had been there to comfort him…and to distract him by kissing him madly in the plane toilets until a flight attendant knocked on the door telling them that the plane was landing soon and they needed to get back to there seats. Raising an eyebrow as the two young men tumbled out the door, there face's red and lips swollen.

The trip here with Zach was a lot harder, but he got through it. Just closing his eyes and thinking of Blaine, pretending to be asleep while Zach read a book. But he knew this was going to be a lot better, "I'll look after you," Blaine said squeezing Kurt's hand.

Kurt smiled at him, "I know," he said, "Just…still a bit nervous."

"Don't be," Blaine said, "I love you, and I'm gonna be there the whole time."

Kurt laughed, "That's easier said then done," he said biting his lip.

"Come on," Blaine said, "Let's go home."

Kurt nodded at him, "Home," he repeated. They gathered there stuff and headed for the boarding deck.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey, thanks for reading! :D**

**Gottriplets- Glad you liked it! X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey thanks. And how can Klaine sex disappoint? I've explain everything above, lots of love X**

**Mcpakemeg- Yep poor Wes, luckily he wasn't too fazed X**

**Hey, glad you liked it, and don't worry about the mess ups, I understand how hard it can be on an iPod. And I love Wes too!**

**Sarahamanda- Ha-ha, thanks X**

**XxBraxtonsMomxX- I'm glad! X**

**Azaelia67- Hey. Hope you liked the chapter with more of Kurt worrying about Blaine! X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Thank you! X**

**Mary Peguero- Yep super awkward…hope you liked X**

**PrettyLittleScars- Glad I persuaded you! X ;-) And yes they really should!**

**Violethillbeautiful- Glad you liked it! X**


	17. Text message

Blaine had paid extra to bump him and Kurt up to first class, thinking that maybe they wouldn't run into Zach on the plane. Lucky it worked, but they weren't sure if it was because he was still in Ohio, or if he was on a different plane. But that didn't really matter, they hadn't seen him and that's all that counted.

Kurt and Blaine had half expected their apartment to be broken into when they got back, Kurt's mind and been filled with all the things Zach could do next to freak him out. The only good thing about this was the fact that it kept his mind of the flight. So it was a relief when Blaine unlocked the door and everything was just as he left it…even if it was a little dusty.

"Welcome home," Blaine said with a wink opening the door dramatically.

Kurt laughed and rolled his eyes; he walked in and took in his surroundings. There was a largish living room, with a black leather couch and a wooden coffee table facing an average sized TV that was mounted on the cream walls. The carpet with a sort of, nutty brown colour, matching the wooden coffee table, and the wooden counter tops in the kitchen. It was nice, but it didn't feel…it just didn't feel…homely. "It's nice," Kurt said grabbed both Blaine's hands, leaving there luggage abandoned in the hallway and pulled him inside, "But it's not really you now is it?"

Blaine shrugged, "I just needed a place," he explained, "I couldn't live with Cassy forever, even though it was pretty much my place as she spent most of the time with you."

Kurt bit his bottom lip, "She should have stayed with you," he said, "I didn't tell her to you know."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "I'm not blaming you, and by what I've heard you needed her a lot more then I did," he said, "She thinks of you as family you know."

"Yeah but your actually family," Kurt said, "You should have come first."

"Kurt you where…" Blaine paused, his eyes filled with pain, "You where…hurting your self," he said forcing the words through his lips, tears gather in his eyes, "You needed her more. And I'm glad she did, you're the only family I'm ever going to need."

Kurt sighed resting his head on Blaine's shoulder, "Let's not…talk about this. Please?" he asked.

Blaine nodded firmly in agreement and cupped Kurt's face in his hand, lifting it from his shoulder, "We can make this place feel more like a home, we just need some pictures and stuff."

Kurt nodded, "Hold on," he said walking into the hallway and dragging there luggage through the door, he searched around in his bag before he pulled out a photo frame. He walked over to the coffee table and put it there, inside was a picture of him and Blaine in Dalton uniform, they were laughing, there hands joined together, he took a step back smiling at the photo, "There," he approved, "It looks better already."

Blaine walked up behind Kurt and wrapped his arms around is waist and rested his head on his shoulder looking at the photo fondly, "That's why I could never make this place home," he said, "There was never any of you." They stayed like that, looking at the picture remembering what life was like back then, so simple and easy. Blaine sighed, "We were so cute," he smiled.

Kurt spun around, "Are we no longer?" he asked Blaine with a raised eyebrow.

Blaine shrugged, "Not as much," he said, "It's been replaced by just plain hot."

Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine lightly, "Shall we unpack?" he asked gesturing to the bags in the middle of the floor.

Blaine moaned, "That's as worse as packing!" he sighed, "And we could be doing so many more important things."

Kurt laughed, "and what might that be Mr Anderson?" he asked.

A smug cheeky grin overcame Blaine's face, "Making out on the couch," he said.

Kurt rolled his eyes, "We can do that after," he said, "and I'll make us something to eat."

Blaine frowned, "You'd rather unpack then kiss me senseless on the couch?" he asked Blaine actually looking kinda hurt.

Kurt sighed and cradled Blaine's face lovingly in his hands, "No of course not, but I want to get it over and done with…and if you still taste like jam and marmite…well lets just say there won't be a good outcome."

Blaine sighed in frustration, "Fine, get started I'll brush my teeth and then come and help you."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "More like hinder me," he said to himself under his breath as Blaine walked away.

But Blaine heard him and spun around, a mischievous expression on his face,"What was that? I didn't quiet here you."

Kurt bit his lip to hide his smile, "Nothing," he said.

"Really? Because I think you said something about me hindering you." Blaine said his voice low and teasing, "Is that true?"

Kurt couldn't hide his grin any longer at Blaine's shameless flirting, "Maybe," he shrugged.

Blaine grin back, "Cheeky," he commented, "Guess I'll have to punish you."

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Really? And how are you planning to do that?" he asked.

Blaine shrugged, "Probably like…THIS!" he said springing forward and pushing Kurt down on the couch.

Kurt squealed with laughter as Blaine tickled his sides, "Blain…BLAINE AHH!" Kurt cried, "Aren't' we a BIT AH! Old...old for this?" Kurt asked.

Blaine shook his head, "Never," he said winking at Kurt beneath him.

Kurt just laughed even more, "Stop it!"

"Yeah Anderson, leave the poor man alone," said a cold sneering voice from the door way, "You know you really shouldn't leave the door open, anyone could wander in."

Blaine stopped and pulled Kurt into his lap hugging him closely, glaring at Zach who was leaning causally against the door frame, "What do you want?" he hissed.

Zach shrugged looking at his nails, "didn't see you on the plane," he said looking back up and the two men, "Just wondered if you were on it or not."

"How did you even know where we lived?" Kurt asked his expression full of disgust as he looked at Zach.

Zach looked at Kurt with an evil twinkle in his eye, "Oh I have my resources baby," he said with a wink.

Kurt shivered at his gaze, "I'm not your baby," he said angrily as Blaine hugged him tighter to his chest.

"Not yet, but you will be again soon gorgeous," Zach said his voice firm and demanding.

Kurt shook his head, "Never," he said.

Zach just laughed and sighed, "Oh Kurt honey you have no idea," he said, "Now I'm going to go and buy some yellow sticky notes. I seemed to have used all of mine up."

Kurt gulped as Zach gave him one last charming smile and a wink before he left, closing the door behind him with a soft click.

"Were not safe anywhere…I don't understand how he's doing this!" Kurt moaned leaning his head back against Blaine's shoulder with his eyes closed.

Blaine just sighed and kissed the top of Kurt's head comfortingly, "I know," he said.

"What are we going to do?" Kurt asked opening his eyes and reaching up to stroke Blaine's face.

"Nothing, were not going to give him the satisfaction of reacting," Blaine said firmly, "We just have to be…a bit more on the careful side for a while that's all.

Kurt sighed, "Come on, I need to distract myself," he said getting to his feet, "Have you got any flour?"

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "You still bake when you're freaked out?" he asked following Kurt into the kitchen.

"Yep," Kurt said searching around in the cupboard for ingredients, "You have no idea how many cakes I made in the first few months of our break up, I think I used like thirty bags of flour."

Blaine chuckled, "You're so adorable," he said as Kurt brought down a bag of flour and started looking around in the fridge for some eggs.

Kurt shrugged, "I know," he said finding caster sugar on top if the cupboard.

Blaine laughed, "What about unpacking?" he asked wrapping his arms around Kurt's waist.

"Your right, its worse then packing," Kurt said spinning around and kissing Blaine's cheek.

Blaine smiled, "Makes a change," he said leaning against the wooden top counter.

"What does?" Kurt asked measuring out the sugar and tipping it into a large bowl.

"Me being right," Blaine explained as Kurt cracked an egg into the sugar.

Kurt laughed, "I'm saying nothing," he said turning to wink at Blaine.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine sat on the sofa with a slice of freshly baked cake, "So I've been thinking," Kurt said placing his now empty plate on the coffee table in front of him and wiping his mouth of any crumbs.<p>

"What about?" Blaine asked taking Kurt's hand in his.

"I've always wanted to get married outside," Kurt said squeezing Blaine's hand back in return.

Blaine smiled, "I can imagine it now," he said looking of into the distance.

Kurt giggled, "What am I wearing?" he asked his voice excited.

"A traditional suit, a deep black that makes your skin look like its glowing, a white lily tucked into the button hole, your hair pulled to the front in the way I love," Blaine smiled.

Kurt smiled too, "Sounds perfect," he said, "So outside if we can find a place?"

"Yeah," Blaine grinned, "Definitely, in summer….with a huge tent for the after party, but the service outside in the summer sun."

Kurt nodded, "Ahhhh! I still can't believe it!" he squealed jumping up and down on the couch in excitement.

Blaine smiled, "I can't wait," he said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Kurt sighed, "I'm never going to get bored of hearing that."

Blaine laughed, "That's good, because you're going to hear it a lot," he said, "For the rest of our lives…Look I'm going too have a shower okay?"

Kurt nodded, "Okay, I'm gonna unpack a bit," he said as they both got to there feet.

Blaine laughed, "Have fun with that gorgeous," he said with a wink.

Kurt sighed dragging his bag into his new bedroom and unzipped his bag, taking out some clothes when he heard his phone go off in his pocket, he pulled it out and his heart almost jumped up through his throat as he recognised Zach's number on the screen. He opened the message biting his lip between his teeth.

_Hey baby,_

_Meet me in the park tomorrow at 3pm_

_If your late or show this too anyone including Anderson then you will r__egret it._

_Love you lots_

_Z_

_X_

* * *

><p><strong>An: Thank you all for reading and reviewing! **

**Review replies:**

**Gottriplets- I know, poor him. I'm pretty sure Kurt won't forget. I hope you liked the chapter! X**

**Vikki-Toria-94- Awwwww, I'm glad it cheered you up. I really hope your okay now? Thanks for reading! X**

**Sarahamanda- Thank you! X**

**Violethillbeautiful- Hey I wrote this before I answered any reviews so no awkwardness, I'm really sorry! Thanks for reading X**

**Azaelia67- It's not silly. I am too! Glad you loved it! Thanks for reading! X**

**Mary Peguero- …or not. Thanks for reading! X**

**Cutiekins1- Very scary! Thanks for reading! X**

**PrettyLittleScars- Sooner rather then later! Thanks for reading X**


	18. Deal

Kurt's heart was thumping so loud in his chest that he was pretty sure Blaine would be able to hear it in the shower. He had to go didn't he? What did he mean 'regret it?'

Shit, shit, shit, okay Kurt breathe, Kurt sat down on the bed, his hands shaking violently with terror.

"Hey babe…you okay?" Blaine asked walking into the room with nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist and a concerned look on his face.

"….Yeah I'm…I'm fine," Kurt managed to say forcing a smile up at Blaine.

"Well something must be wrong if you haven't jumped me yet," Blaine chuckled.

Kurt forced a laughed too, "I'm fine really," he said mentally telling himself to get a grip.

Blaine still wasn't convinced, "Kurt tell me," he said kneeling down in front of Kurt.

"Blaine, I'm fine…and that towel isn't hiding anything," Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

Blaine chuckled and stood up dropping the towel to the floor, "Well there's no point in me bothering with it then is there?"

Kurt laughed but even he could tell it was fake. Blaine sighed and pushed Kurt backwards on the bed and climbing on top of him, "If you tell me, I'll reward you," he said his tone of voice dark and seductive.

Kurt sighed and shook his head, "No," he said pushing Blaine away and sitting up, "Now put some clothes on."

Blaine frowned deeply, "Kurt what's wrong?" he said grabbing Kurt's hands in his and giving him a tight squeeze, "I mean it. Tell me. Now."

Kurt shook his head again and stood up, "Nothing," he said walking into the living room.

Blaine bit his lip in worry and rushed around grabbing a few random items of clothing and shoving them on (causing him to try and fit his head through the arm hole of his shirt three times before he realised what was wrong) and ran out into the living room finding Kurt sitting on the couch with his hand in his hands, "Kurt?" he asked, "Honey what's wrong?" Blaine asked sitting beside him.

"Nothing…I…I've just got a headache," Kurt lied keeping his head in his hands and avoiding Blaine's gaze.

"Now we both know that's not true baby," Blaine said quietly rubbing Kurt's back comfortingly, "What's up?"

Kurt sighed and lifted his head looking Blaine square in the eyes, "I love you." He said.

Blaine raised an eyebrow, "I love you too gorgeous," he said, "but since when as that been a bad thing?"

Kurt bit his lip and got down on the floor so he was kneeling in front of Blaine, "Do you realise how much power you have over me?" he asked.

Blaine sighed, "Honey what are you going on about?" he asked grabbing both Kurt's hands in his.

"Blaine I need you. You're like my air, you're my whole life. You have complete power over me, you could literally kill me just by leaving," Kurt explained looking Blaine straight in the eye.

"Kurt don't over react…" Blaine said squeezing his hands.

"I'm not," Kurt said, "It's absolutely terrifying. But at the same time, it's not scary at all because I know you'd never hurt me on purpose. I trust you like I've never trusted anyone in my whole life, and I never will trust someone more then I trust you."

Blaine smiled, "Good," he said, "Is this going anywhere?"

"I love you so much that it actually scares me," Kurt said nothing but pure emotion in his voice and his beautiful eyes so full of love Blaine wanted to cry, "and people know that. They know how much I need you. And they know too get to me; they just need to get to you. And that puts both of us at risk, but you more so, and I just can't live with the fact that it's me that's putting you in danger." Kurt was crying by now and had sort of collapsed on the floor as all his emotions poured out through his words.

Blaine sighed and slipped of the sofa down onto the floor beside Kurt, "These people don't happen to be called Zach do they?" he asked wrapping his arms around Kurt and pulling him close.

Kurt shrugged burying his head in Blaine's neck breathing deeply, "even your smell makes me feel safe" he whispered.

"That's good," Blaine said pulling Kurt onto his lap and cradling him to his chest, "Because I'm always going to be here, nothing and no-one is going to stop us from being together. You hear me?"

Kurt sighed into Blaine's chest, "But Zach…"

"No–one," Blaine said firmly cutting Kurt off, "and I love you; I love you so much it's impossible to tell you how much."

Kurt nodded, "Can I have a shower now?" he asked getting to his still slightly shaky feet.

"Of course beautiful, don't be too long, cause I'll miss you," Blaine winked at Kurt as he walked away.

* * *

><p>Kurt looked at his watch as he sat in the park, his heart hammering hard in his chest. Five to three. He took a few deep calming breaths but it didn't really make much difference to his whole body being on high alert. It was a cold drizzly day and Kurt was wearing a thick woolly midnight blue jumper that belonged to Blaine, wanting to have the smell of Blaine around him if he had to spend time with Zach. Kurt shivered and he thought it had more to do with the name then the cold. He looked at his watch again, half wanting Zach to come so he could get this over with, half wanting him to never come so he could just go home and fall asleep in Blaine's arms.<p>

At half past Kurt was getting slightly agitated, he can't threaten him that if he was late something bad would happen and then be late himself! Kurt muttered a load of nonsense under his breath as it got closer and closer to four o'clock, it started raining, getting heavier and heavier and the wind got stronger and stronger and at quarter past four Kurt jumped to his feet and trampled across the now muddy park with angry scowl on his face.

By the time he arrived back at his and Blaine's apartment he was soaked head to foot by the cold rain, he stepped inside and shook his head like a dog, spraying rain drops everywhere before pulling of his jumper, "Blaine?" he called kicking of his muddy boots and walking further into the apartment, "Blaine babe where are you?"

There was no answer, Kurt sighed. Where had he got to now? He walked into there bedroom and changed into some dry clothes before finding his mobile and dialling Blaine's number without thinking about it.

It rang twice before, "Hello?"

Kurt sighed, "Baby where are you?" he asked throwing himself down on the couch.

"At my house," Blaine replied, his voice sounded…odd.

"What do you mean? I'm home now and there's no one here," Kurt frowned.

"Gorgeous I think you're mistaken about who this is," the voice replied.

Kurt bit his lip in terror, that voice…it…it wasn't…was it? "Who is it?" Kurt asked his voice shaking.

"Who do you think it is babes?" the voice replied.

"Zach?" Kurt asked in a terrified whisper.

"Good guess beautiful," Zach replied, Kurt could tell by his tone of voice he was smiling.

"Why have you got Blaine's phone? Where is he?" Kurt panicked sitting bold upright on the couch.

"He's hear," Zach said, "He's with me."

"Is he okay? If you've hurt him I swear to God I'll…" Kurt yelled getting to his feet.

"He's completely fine Kurt calm down," Zach said his voice a tad angry.

"Can I talk to him?" Kurt asked sitting down on the edge of the sofa again.

"Well…not right now he hasn't come around," Zach said, "But I assure you he's fine."

"Come around, what the fuck did you do to him?" Kurt yelled getting to his feet again.

"Just knocked him out, he's fine. Should be awake in about ten minutes," Zach said, "I doubted I could get him here by brute force."

"Why? Why the fuck would you do that?" Kurt cried raking his hand threw his hair in stress.

"You know I was actually a little worried that my plan wouldn't work, that you wouldn't come to meet me and I would have to knock you out as well," Zach said ignoring Kurt's question.

"It was all part of your plan," Kurt muttered tears pouring in streams down his face as he realised it was his fault, if he hadn't gone to meet Zach then Blaine would still be here, that they could have fought Zach off together.

"Thanks right beautiful," Zach said, "and it worked perfectly."

"What do you want?" Kurt asked pacing back and forth across the living room floor.

"Here's the deal gorgeous," Zach said, "I have Blaine, and as soon as you agree to chuck him and be with me, I'll let him go. If you tell anyone else about this then I'll kill him. If you say no, I'll kill him. The choice is yours."

* * *

><p><strong>An: I wrote about 6 different versions of this…hope you like it! X**

**DUN, DUN, DUN!**

**Reviews:**

**Friedgorilla- Sort of, both Kurt and Blaine really. X Thanks for reading!**

**.Ray- Ha-ha, what is it now?**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- yep worse then Sebastian! X**

**Violethillbeautiful- Thanks! This is getting freaky…thanks for reading!**

**Cutiekins1-Good guess! I'll update as soon as I can! Thanks for much for reading X**

**Gottriplets- Yeah maybe not… Thanks for reading!**

**Vikki-Toria-94- I'm so sorry about your Mum, I really, really am. My sympathies to you and all your family. Thank you so much for reading X**

**Babyboyerful- Yep he really should off! X**

**Mary Peguero- Nope, not quiet X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Heyya Honey, What do you think? I really didn't know what to do next in this fic but I decided to make it really DUN, DUN, DUN! Hope you liked it even if it did scare you! Thanks for reading! X**


	19. Break up

The phone fell from Kurt's shaking hands onto the floor with a clatter that sounded like an earthquake to the deadly silence of the room, he stopped breathing and his heart was thumping so hard that was probably possible for it to jump up through his chest. Kurt had never been so pale in his life and that was staying something with his milk white skin.

"Kurt?" the phone asked snapping Kurt out of his terrified haze and straight back into panic mode. He's lungs took a huge emergency gasp for air and he fell back on the sofa feeling very dizzy, he picked up the phone.

"Okay," Kurt choked out his head spinning, his hands still shaking and tears pouring down his face.

"Okay what?" Zach asked calmly.

"I'll do it," Kurt said his voice shaking, "Just please don't hurt him, please!"

"Okay Honey calm down and you're not going to tell anyone are you?" Zach asked.

Kurt shook his head as he answered, "No, just don't hurt him."

"Good boy," Zach said, "Now come to mine okay?"

Kurt didn't reply, just hung up the phone and stuffed it in his pocket before sprinting out the door back out into the pouring rain with no shoe's on. He ran. He's breath visible in huge puffs of dragon smoke in the cold air. His hair splattered to his forehead in a mixture of sweat and rain. He didn't trust Zach one little bit, even though he said he wouldn't hurt Blaine, he didn't believe him. Also he didn't want Blaine to wake up without him being there, knowing he would freak out. He would deal with the other stuff later, but his first priority as always and always would be, Blaine.

He burst through Zach's apartment door, and saw Zach sitting on far left end of the black leather sofa. Blaine was lying across the sofa with his head on Zach's lap, Zach was stroking Blaine's head raising an eyebrow at Kurt as he exploded into the room.

"That was quick," he commented his voice slightly bored.

Kurt's anger steamed deep in his stomach and rose up his throat bubbling out of his mouth in a furious shout of words, "Don't touch him!" he yelled falling to his knees breathing heavily as he crawled towards Blaine and grabbed his hands.

"Relax, he's fine. I told you," Zach said sliding Blaine's head on his lap and getting to his feet.

"If you've hurt him," Kurt grumbled mostly to himself as he sat on the floor in front of the couch and slid Blaine gently onto the floor with him, hugging his still form to his chest.

"He's fine," Zach repeated, "Now you can't just tell him what I did. How are you gonna brake up with him?"

Hot tears filled Kurt's eyes and rolled down his cheeks, some splashing onto Blaine's face, "One nightmare at a time," he sobbed rocking Blaine back and forth in his arms.

Blaine moaned loudly his eyes opening, "Ouch," he muttered looking around dazed before his eyes settled on Kurt and immediately cleared, "Kurt?" he asked blinking widely.

"Are you okay?" Kurt asked wiping his face of tears.

Blaine lifted his head to the top of his head and pressed it gently, he winced pulling it away again, "Shit," he said.

Kurt bit his lip and kissed Blaine's cheek, "It's…" Kurt stopped, it wasn't okay at all.

Blaine suddenly sat up, "Zach, Zach was here," he remembered holding his head as the room spun.

Kurt shushed him and lifted him up to the couch, "I know," he said forcing Blaine to lie down.

"Is he still…Kurt where am I?" Blaine asked looking around the room with a confused look on his face.

"Blaine…I…we…," Kurt bit his lip, "Were at Zach's house."

"What? Why the hell are we at Zach's?" Blaine frowned grabbing hold of Kurt's hands.

"Look Blaine, We…we have to break up," Kurt said his voice cracking with tears.

Blaine sat up suddenly, ignoring the spinning room, "What?" he asked his brow creased in confusion and hurt.

Kurt closed his eyes blocking Blaine's face from his mind, "We have to break up."

"Kurt…we…you…were getting married!" Blaine exclaimed, "A summer wedding outside remember…? With a huge tent for the after party?"

Kurt shook his head still refusing to open his eyes, "Not anymore."

"What do you mean? Why? Have…have I done something wrong?" Blaine asked, "Because I'll make it better, I promise! Whatever it was I'm so sorry."

Kurt was crying, he opened his eyes and shook his head slightly, "No, no you haven't done anything."

"Then why?" Blaine asked grabbing hold of Kurt's shoulder.

Kurt bit his lip, "I don't…," he stopped, "We can't…Blaine I…."

"What?" Blaine asked, "Kurt please tell me so I can change your mind."

Kurt let out a sharp breath; if he told Blaine the truth he knew that it would have bad consequences. Blaine definitely wouldn't just let him go, and that could mean Blaine getting hurt. And no way was Kurt going to cause him more pain then he needed too, "Blaine I love you…," Kurt said he brain swirling around it's self for a lie, "but I've been thinking and well...I've only had one proper relationship in my whole life."

Blaine shook his head, "and since when as that been a problem?" he asked.

"I'm just…not ready to just let everything go, to just except that this is going to be it for the rest of my life," Kurt continued to lie; surprising himself at how convincing he sounded.

Blaine gulped noticeably and looked around the room desperately as though searching for an answer, "Okay, okay Kurt that's fine. We don't have to get married but please, this doesn't mean we have to just break up!"

Kurt grabbed Blaine's face between his palms, "It's not just the wedding. I know that we'd never break up again. I just feel like I haven't experienced everything yet."

"Kurt are you saying to want to be with more people then just me?" Blaine asked tears streaming down his face. Kurt nodded not trusting himself to voice such a huge lie. Blaine let out a sort of whimper, "Am I not good enough?"

Kurt's heart splintered into a million pieces, "No, no Blaine don't think that," he begged, "I love you."

Blaine shook his head, "Obviously not enough," he said hiding his head in his hands, "and why the hell are we at Zach's?"

"I'm going to try and make things work with Zach again," Kurt said biting his lip.

"Oh," Blaine said closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair before resting his head back in his hands.

"Blaine," Kurt whispered, "I…I don't know what to say."

Blaine looked up, "Then don't," he said getting to his feet.

"Blaine!" Kurt cried and Blaine walked towards the door.

"What?" Blaine asked spinning round.

"Are we…" Kurt stopped.

"Friends?" Blaine asked biting his lips as the tears continued to stream down his face, "…I don't know."

Kurt's breathing stuttered as Blaine walked out of the door and out of sight.

"Wow that was intense," Zach said walking from the kitchen where he had been hiding in through out the fight.

Kurt looked up and Zach, his eyes broken, "I can't believe to made me do that," he said sinking to the floor.

"Oh don't worry babe, you'll get over him soon," Zach laughed, "You hungry?"

Kurt shook his head, "I'm going for a walk," he said getting to his shaky feet, "I need to clear my head."

Zach raised an eyebrow, "I think not," He said, "I know you're just going to find Blaine, I'm not stupid."

Kurt bit his lip, "Fine then," he said sinking back to the floor, "Can I at least have a shower?" he asked pointing to his still damp sweaty clothes from running all the way here.

"Go on then, I'll find you some of the clothes you left here before," Zach said trouncing into the bedroom and coming back out with a set of clothes. Kurt nodded and took them. "Hold on," Zach said, "Give me your phone."

Kurt mentally cursed as he handed over his last way of communicating with Blaine and watched as Zach locked it in the drawer before he walked into the bathroom.

But by the time he'd had a shower and left the bathroom, he had a plan...

* * *

><p><strong>An: Heyya, I'll update as soon as I can!**

**Friedgorilla- I'm sorry I took so long! I've just been really busy; I'll update again when I can! X**

**PrettyLittleScars- Hey, and yet another cliff hanger, sorry! X**

**Annkum- Nope, no dead Blaine, I definitely could never do that to him…or to me! I couldn't live without him ha-ha. Thanks for reading!**

**Xsilvershadowx- What will he do indeed? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Angellove76- Please keep reading! Please?**

**Eatyourh3artout- Nope there's nothing wrong with you loving this fic, and I'm glad you do. I'll update when I can! X**

**Mary Peguero- He couldn't or Zach would kill Blaine, please keep reading to find out his plan.**

**Rinasimone- I could never kill him and he is more then perfect! Thanks for reading! X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- relax, no Klaine Is dead I could never do that to myself! Thanks for reading! X**

**Azaelia67- Sorry it took me so long to update and I will again as soon as I can. Thank you so much for reading! X**

**Lil'BlueEyedBeauty- Aw, I'm sorry! Thanks for reading, and please continue too!**

**.Ray- I could never hurt Blaine, not even in a fic. It's just physically impossible! Thanks for reading X**

**Vampire author va- Thank you for reading! X**

**Gottriplets- See what his plan is in the next chapter! Thanks for reading! X**

**Cutiekins1- I'll update when I can, did you really cry? Wow that makes me feel like a proper writer! Thanks for reading X**


	20. Recording

"I'm going to work," Zach said the next day, "The phone is disconnected so you can't call anyone and I'm going to lock you in the house."

Kurt nodded and sat on the sofa pulling his knees up and wrapping his arms around himself, "Okay."

"I'll be back around twelve," Zach said explain shoving his shoes on his feet, "I'll see you later."

"Okay," Kurt said again his mind preoccupied with his plan.

"I love you," Zach said as he left through the door with his bag on his shoulder.

Kurt waited until Zach locked the door and he heard Zach's foot steps fade away before he moved. He jumped to his feet and ran over to the shelves that were laden with books and bits of junk that Zach really needed to sort through, he's finger trailed over the junk and stopped on a small rectangular box decorated with golden and green swirls. He lifted the lid and moved his hands through the content until he found what he was looking for, a long pin that Zach had gathered from God knows where. He pulled it out and quickly closed the lid and walked over to the drawer that his mobile had been locked in. He knelt down in front of it and poked the pin through the key hole, jiggling it around until he heard it click and pulled it back out again opening the drawer and finding his mobile.

"Yes!" He grinned; all was going to plan…now the hard bit. He dialled Blaine's number in record time and lifted it to his ear. It rang five times before Blaine answered.

"Hello?" Blaine asked his voice fed up and tired.

"Blaine its Kurt just don't hang up okay?" Kurt said in a rush.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked, "What…What do you want?"

"Blaine just listen," Kurt said, "All of what I said yesterday was a complete and utter lie."

"Lie?" Blaine asked sounding confused.

"Yep, I love you and I want you and only you. I want to get married and spend the rest of my life with you," Kurt said biting his lip as he waited for Blaine's reaction.

"Then why did you say it?" Blaine asked again sounding more confused then ever.

"Zach," Kurt said, "You know you saw Zach before you woke up? Yeah well I got a text from him telling him to meet me in the park and if I didn't then I would regret it."

"Kurt why didn't you tell me?" Blaine exclaimed.

"Because you wouldn't let me go and then I didn't want to regret it…anyway, I got there and he never showed." Kurt explained, "and when I got back, you weren't there so I called you and he told me that he'd…well he'd sort of kidnapped you and if I told anyone or if I didn't agree to his deal then he would kill you."

There was silence on the end of the phone as Blaine tried to grab hold of the information fed to him before he spoke, "What was the deal?" he asked.

"That I brake up with you and be with him," Kurt said, "and now I'm locked in the house, he locked my mobile away and disconnected the phone so I couldn't talk to anyone."

"That mother….wait how are you talking to me now?" Blaine asked he's voice turning from fury to confusion.

"I picked the lock of the drawer that my phone was in," Kurt explained again.

"Then…then why didn't you just pick the lock and escape?" Blaine asked pointing out the obvious.

"Because, he'd just find me again, find us and I've had enough," Kurt said firmly, "We need a plan to get him caught out."

"Okay," Blaine said, "Do you have a plan?"

"Yeah, but I couldn't do this without telling you the truth first," Kurt said, "I told you, I wouldn't hurt you again and…"

"Hey, shhh." Blaine said, "It's not your fault baby."

Kurt smiled at the pet name, "I love you."

"I love you too," Blaine replied, "before you know it we'll be married and rich."

Kurt laughed, "I don't know about the rich…"

"We will, you'll become a famous model and I'll finish this song and we'll live in a huge house with servants and staff, and we'll live happily ever after!" Blaine said his voice full of smiles.

Kurt smirked, "Sounds perfect honey," he said.

"And…Maybe a few…..well…" Blaine trailed of.

"A few what?" Kurt asked looking down at his watch, it was eleven.

"Well…maybe…possibly….a few…children?" Blaine asked hesitantly.

"You…you want kids?" Kurt asked a smile breaking out over his face.

"Well…yeah but…," Blaine said sounding a bit panicked.

"Blaine be reasonable, we'll have to have a steady income before that," Kurt said, "but then it can take a while to get into an adoption…"

"Wait you want kids too?" Blaine asked his voice high and excited.

"Yeah of course, who wouldn't?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes.

"I know," Blaine exclaimed excitedly. "So this plan…?" he asked after he'd calmed down.

"Well, I've got my phone now so I'm going to try and record him confessing to blackmailing me and kidnapping you," Kurt explained, "and then we'll go to the police and show them the recording as evidence."

"Kurt you're a genius," Blaine stated, "but…Ummm, how long is this going to take?"

"I have no idea but I'll keep you informed while I can," Kurt sighed, "Why?"

"I miss you," Blaine said softly, "I've been trying to get my head around the fact you've left me for the past twenty four hours."

"Blaine please, I didn't want too. And I called you as soon as Zach left," Kurt said biting his lip and running his hand through his hair.

"I know, it just made me realise how you felt when…when I left out of the blue like that," Blaine explained.

Kurt sighed loudly, "Why does our conversation always come back to that?" he said angrily, "every time we say not to talk about it but every time it always sneaks back in!"

"Okay, okay I'm sorry," Blaine said, "I was just saying…"

"Just don't," Kurt said shaking his head and looking down at his watch again, "Damn, look Blaine Zach's going to be back really soon, I've got to go."

"Oh, okay," Blaine said sounding disappointed.

Kurt bit his lip, "I love you," he said pressing the phone closer to his ear as though he could reach Blaine through it.

"I love you too. Good luck with the plan," Blaine said, "I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay," Kurt said his finger hesitating over the button that would end the call, "Bye."

"Bye beautiful," Blaine said not hanging up either.

"Blaine I have to go," Kurt complained glancing down at his watch again.

"Hang up then," Blaine replied quietly.

Kurt sighed, "I love you," he said, he counted to three and then hug up, shut the drawer, relocked it with the pin and put the pin back before putting his phone in his pocket and sitting on the sofa. He grabbed a book just as he heard Zach start to unlock the door and opened it to a random page.

"Hey you," Zach said walking through the door, a dripping wet umbrella in his hand.

Kurt looked up from the book, "Raining?" he asked glancing at the umbrella and then back to his book.

Zach laughed, "Yep," he said sitting down on the sofa next to him, "You okay?"

Kurt shrugged and hit the record button on his phone in his back pocket, "Okay? Zach have you or have you not just kidnapped Blaine Anderson and blackmailed me into being with you saying that if I didn't then you'd kill him?" Kurt asked looked up from his book again.

"I wouldn't put it like that…" Zach said rolling his eyes.

"But have you?" Kurt asked.

"Yeah but…" Zach said getting to his feet again.

"And you do realise that it's against the law?" Kurt asked again.

"Yes I do realise that, but you said you wouldn't tell anyone so that isn't a problem now is it?" Zach said glaring at Kurt.

Kurt shied back from the expression, "yes after you threatened to kill the man I love," he grumbled.

"But you're still not going to tell?" Zach said firmly still glaring at Kurt.

"No," Kurt said, "No I'm not going to tell."

"Good," Zach said his expression a softening, "I'm going to go back to work after I've eaten. You hungry?"

Kurt nodded and turned a page in the book he was pretending to read, "A bit."

"Okay I'll make you something," Zach said walking over and kissed Kurt's cheek.

Kurt fought hard on to wince back from it, "Thanks," he said.

As soon Zach was in the kitchen Kurt whipped out his mobile and pressed pause and saved the recording, and quickly sending a message to Blaine.

**To: Blaine**

**From: Kurt**

**I've done it, ****Don't text back until I say,**

**Love you**

**Kurt**

**XXX**

* * *

><p><strong>An:**

**Review replies:**

**Phamy- Please don't cry...I don't want to ruin the ending so no hints! Hope you liked it! X**

**Sarahamanda- Thank you!**

**Ayla Super Duckies- Ha-ha thanks a lot! Hope you like the chapter!**

**Gottriplets- Hope you like the new chapter! I'll update soon**

**.Ray- Oops…sorry! Hope you like the chapter X**

**Friedgorilla- Thanks**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Please don't hate me!**

**Eatyourh3artout- Thank you! Hopefully your heart is fixed by now X**

**Xsilvershadowx- Hope you liked the chapter X**

**Angellove76- I had to get them to break up in the first place for Zach to be Kurt's ex! There's a good ending I promise, but it's up to you if you keep reading or not X**

**Vikki-Toria-94- Ha-ha, thanks a lot. Hope you like this one too.**

**PrettyLittleScars- Aww, hopefully I can cheer you up? Thanks for reading! **

**Violethillbeautiful- Sorry for doing this to you! Hope you liked the new chapter! X**

**Mary Peguero- Heya thanks for reading! Hope you liked the chapter X**


	21. Perfect

Blaine grinned down at the message as he read it. That was definitely quick. He sat on the sofa and put it phone on the coffee table staring at it intently willing it to ring and for Kurt's name to flash across the screen. It really was quick, it must have been pretty easy but then Kurt had always been able to get people to talk about feelings and things. It was one of his amazing qualities.

When the phone, after what felt like a life time, finally rang he lifted to his ear within the first ring. "Hello?" he asked in excitement.

"Hey babe," Kurt replied, "Can you pick me up outside Zach's in about ten minutes?"

"Yeah, sure. Can't wait to see you," Blaine grinned widely.

"Blaine honey it's been one day," Kurt pointed out with a laugh.

"Kurt I miss you every second your not in the room," Blaine said, "and we have some serious making up to do."

Kurt laughed, "I thought sex would have something to do with it," he said, "who said I want to anyway?"

"This is Kurt Hummel I'm talking to right?" Blaine asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Okay, okay forget I said that," Kurt huffed, "Look just meet me outside okay?"

Blaine chuckled, "Yes dear," he said with a roll of his eyes.

Kurt laughed too, "Were not married yet dear," he said jokily.

"See you soon," Blaine said making a kissing sound into the phone speaker before hanging up and grabbing his car keys.

* * *

><p>"Kurt!" Blaine waved as Kurt walked out of the apartment, his head snapped around to where Blaine was standing and he smiled a huge smile that seemed to light up his face.<p>

"Hello stranger," he grinned skipping over and pressing his hands against the car on either side of Blaine's waist so he was trapped against the car.

"Hey…Kurt what are you doing?" Blaine asked gesturing down to Kurt's hands.

Kurt shrugged and walked forward pressing there bodies together "Thought you wanted to make up gorgeous?" he said.

Blaine gulped, "Were in public," he said biting his lip when Kurt removed on his hand from the car and ran it up Blaine's thigh.

"Well observed," Kurt breathed his fingers still dancing across Blaine's thighs; he reached up a bit higher and gently pressed the palm of his hand into Blaine's crotch making him whimper.

"Shit, Kurt seriously stop," Blaine gasped, "Let's just go the police station."

Kurt stepped away, "As you wish dear," he winked walking around to the passenger side of the car and got in.

Blaine shook his head trying to clear it before he climbed in too and clicked on his seatbelt with a snap, "Kurt?" he asked as he turned the key and started the engine.

"Yeah," Kurt asked looking up and Blaine with a smile.

"Did…did Zach…did he try and…you know what with you?" Blaine asked with a wince.

Kurt bit his lip and looked at his feet before staring out the window as he answered. "Yeah." He said quietly.

Blaine cringed noticeably, "Did you?" he asked his hands gripping so tight on the steering wheel his knuckles turned white.

"No, no I…I locked myself in the bathroom," Kurt said pulling his feet up on the chair.

"I'm going to kill him," Blaine growled, "I'm going to fucking kill him."

"Blaine," Kurt said shaking his head, "I'm sorry okay."

"Why the hell are you apologising?" Blaine laughed, "Babe it's not your fault."

"I know, but I just…just feel guilty," Kurt said with a shrug.

"Kurt, don't feel guilty seriously," Blaine sighed, "It's just going to make me feel even angrier about him."

Kurt sighed, "I just waited until he was asleep and then came out," he said biting his lip.

Blaine pulled into the police station and parked the car, he took of his seatbelt and wrapped his arms around Kurt, "Kurt this is it. After this we can just put all of this behind us and move on, together."

Kurt nodded and kissed Blaine's cheek before unclipping his seatbelt, "Let's do this," he said.

Blaine chuckled, "Let's do," he said opening the car door.

They walked hand in hand to the station and up the reception desk, behind it was a tall black haired man with light blue eyes, "Hello," he said noticing the men's joined hands and then looking up at Kurt, "How can I help you?"

"We'd like to report something," Kurt said his voice shaking slightly.

Blaine squeezed his hand tightly, "Kidnap and blackmail," he said.

"You do realise how serious those accusations are?" the man asked.

"We have proof," Blaine said, "A recording of him saying he did it."

The man behind the desk removed his glasses, "Well that's pretty hard evidence." Blaine nodded as the man looked on his computer, "Okay, what's the name of the guy?" the man asked.

"Zach Holding," Kurt said biting his lip.

The man nodded typing on his laptop, "and what exactly did he do?"

"He kidnapped me," Blaine said as the man typed.

"And said that if I didn't get back together with him he'd kill him" he said gesturing to Blaine "oh or if I told anyone," Kurt said cringing slightly.

The man looked up from his desk, "Ouch," he said, "anything else?"

"Well…he kinda locked me in the house and tried to get me to have sex with him," Kurt said.

"So…rape?" the man asked.

"No, no not quiet rape," Kurt said shaking his head, "just…just forget I said that."

"I'm afraid I can't," the man said typing again, "is that it?"

Blaine nodded, "Yeah," he said wrapping his arm around Kurt's waist and pulling his closer to his side.

"Okay," the man said, "What's his address?"

"He's at work right now, that's how I escaped," Kurt said, he told them the address and the man nodded typing it into his computer.

"Okay. I'll send some men there right away. Can you stay and identify him when they bring him in?" the man asked.

Blaine nodded, "Of course," he said.

"Then take a seat," the man behind the desk said to them with a small smile.

* * *

><p>Kurt bit his lip as he and Blaine walked into there apartment and collapsed on the sofa, "What's up babe?" Blaine asked shuffling closer to Kurt and wrapping his arms around him.<p>

"Nothing," Kurt said shaking his head and snuggling close to Blaine's chest.

"Kurt cheer up, it's all over now," Blaine said kissing the top of Kurt's head.

"His face," Kurt said quietly.

"Do you feel sorry for him?" Blaine asked, "Kurt this guy made our life hell!"

"I know," Kurt said biting his lip again, "But the way he looked at me."

"Kurt," Blaine sighed, "You care you much."

Kurt sighed back, "I know," he said.

"Want me to take your mind of it?" Blaine asked, "How does wedding plans sound?"

Kurt laughed, "Sounds perfect!

* * *

><p><strong>TWO AND A HALF YEARS LATER…<strong>

* * *

><p>"Babe I'm home!" Kurt said tumbling through the door with three heavy suitcases.<p>

Blaine grinned running towards the door, "Oh my God, Kurt I didn't want to do this over the phone but just hurry up and guess before it explodes out of me!" he called running into Kurt in his excitement.

Kurt laughed steadying both himself and Blaine, "What?" he asked, "Must be pretty important, you haven't even kissed me hello yet."

"Oh my God! Ahh! I haven't been this excited since our wedding!" Blaine said jumping up and down like a small child on Christmas Eve.

Kurt raised an eyebrow, "Can you tell me so I can jump around like I've got ants in my pants to then?" he asked.

"The adoption agency phoned," Blaine said his eyes wide and alight.

Kurt gasped his eyes wide, "What did they say?" he said grabbing both Blaine's hands in his.

"Someone's chosen us!" Blaine screamed, "A girl is pregnant in England right now with our future child!"

"AHHHHHHHH!" Kurt yelled, "Are you serious! Oh Blaine!" he said jumping up and down with Blaine too.

"Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God," Blaine squealed, "Kurt were going to be parents!"

Kurt screamed in excitement, "Okay…okay we need to calm down before the neighbours think that were being murdered," he said taking a few deep calming breaths.

"Are you seriously telling me to be calm?" Blaine asked still jumping up and down.

"Come on I've got some news of my own," Kurt said pulling Blaine over to the couch.

"What?" Blaine asked pulling Kurt to him and squeezing him tight.

"The modelling agency want be to be on the front cover of vogue!" Kurt said his eyes light with joy.

"Oh baby that's fantastic!" Blaine exclaimed, "But keep it clean okay? I don't want other guys seeing you like that, and I don't really want our child to see it ether."

Kurt laughed and hugged Blaine tightly to his chest, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Blaine replied, "Maybe we should put all this excitement to other uses," he said his voice suddenly turning seductive.

"I think your thinking; after all we only have nine months left of being able to have sex whenever we want," Kurt said attaching his lips to Blaine's neck.

"Well then we'd better use that when we can," Blaine said muffling a moan and Kurt bit on his neck, "Bedroom?" he asked.

"Bedroom," Kurt agreed with a wink.

Life was perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>An: The end! **

**Thank you to everyone for reading! It really means a lot to me. I'm guessing some of you are wondering why I didn't mention about Zach trying to get Kurt to have sex with him before. The answer is that I simply couldn't bring myself to write it, so sorry if you wanted to read it but. Just cringe.**

**If you would like to read something new I've just started a new fiction called, 'Baby', it's a Klaine story where Kurt and Blaine have completely different personalities.**

**Thank you again to everyone who read!**

**XXX**

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, etc depending on what you celebrate. X**

**Review replies:**

**Cutiekins1- Heyya, thank you so much. Hope you liked the last chapter of this fiction! Now I can concentrate on 'Baby' (thank you for reading that by the way.) I'm sad to see this fiction end as well, but at the same time I want to start a new one and now I can really concentrate on 'Baby.' Thank you for all your reviews and for reading! **

**Lot's of love**

**XXXXX**

**Sarahamanda-Thank you! X**

**Gottriplets- No boiling water, I couldn't be too mean this close to Christmas and I really couldn't see Kurt boiling Zach for breakfast, way too many calories! Thank you for all your reviews and I hope you like the last chapter of the fiction! X**

**Vikki-Toria-94- Yeah Ninja Kurt is amazing! Hope you like the last chapter of this fiction, Thank you for all your reviews and for reading it! X**

**.Ray- Ha-ha, Aww happy ending Yay! Hope you like the last chapter, thanks for reading and for all your reviews!**

**Mary Peguero- Nope happily ever after ending! Thanks for reading! X**

**Mylisa777- Well you won't have to wait anymore! Thanks for reading! X**

**Acciodoublestuff0202- Thank you and thanks for reading and all your reviews! Hope you liked the last chapter! X**

**Lil'BlueEyedBeauty- I'm glad, hopefully you liked this too. Thank you for reading! X**

**Friedgorilla- Hope you liked this chapter too, thanks for reading! X**

**Azaelia67- Yeah maybe a bit, but I wanted Klaine to have there happy ending sorry, actually he sorta did do that but I didn't have the heart to write it. And luckily Kurt got away from it, thank you for reading and reviewing! X**

**Xsilvershadowx- Thanks for reading, hope you like the last chapter! X**

**PrettyLittleScars- Umm…okay I won't. Hope you liked the last chapter! Thanks for reading! X**

**Eatyourh3artout- Hey honey thanks. Klaine finally have there proper happy ending! Hope you liked the ending! Lots of love X**


End file.
